Flora's Secret
by Elisabeth Snape
Summary: Ex-aluna de Hogwarts retorna como pesquisadora, ela mudou e seu maior temor se tornou um grande amigo e um amigo se tornou seu tormento (terminada)
1. Introdução

Flora Wilhelm Sommer é uma ex-aluna de Hogwarts que depois de dez anos retorna como uma renomada pesquisadora em Herbologia. Apesar de continuar sendo atrapalhada e desastrada ela parece ter mudado muito e o seu maior temor no passado percebe isso e a vê com outros olhos. Um grande amigo e colega do Brasil a segue e cria situações engraçadas e constrangedoras para ela. Comédia romântica água com açúcar... sem grandes pretenções. 


	2. Sigillaria

Capítulo 1 - Sigillaria  
  
- Entra! Vai! Entra! - dizia Rony entre os dentes tentando colocar uma Anêmona Dançarina para dentro da estufa de Herbologia.  
  
- Força, Rony! - exclamou Harry empurrando a porta.  
  
- Não consigo! Ela... cresceu... demais... Entra! - Rony fez um esforço maior e conseguiu empurrar a planta para dentro. Harry trancou rapidamente a porta e os dois caíram sentados no chão, cansados pelo esforço que fizeram.  
  
- Obrigada! Obrigada! - dizia a professora Sprout muito contente - Eu disse a Flitwick... As anêmonas são muito nervosas, se as fizer crescer demais não conseguirá controlá-las, elas parecem não cansar nunca.  
  
Rony e Harry ainda arfavam, tiveram que ir rodopiando com a planta da Sala de Feitiços até a estufa. O professor Flitwick queria aprender alguns passos de dança e aumentou a anêmona magicamente para ensaiar com ela. Mas ela cresceu demais e ficou nervosa, o contra-feitiço não funcionou e ele não conseguiu fazê-la voltar ao normal. Apavorado, Flitwick chamou a professora Sprout e ela (espertamente) pediu a dois "dedicados" alunos (Harry e Rony) que passavam por lá para ajudarem a levá-la até as estufas.  
  
- Pela ajuda de vocês, Grifinória ganhará vinte pontos. - disse Sprout sorridente - Agora podem ir, tentarei acalmá-la, aí quem sabe o feitiço funciona.  
  
Os Grifinórios atenderam a professora e se foram para o castelo.  
  
- Da próxima vez, deixarei o Flitwick se virar. Estou tonto até agora de tanto rodopiar. - afirmou Rony fazendo voltinhas com os dedos.  
  
- Pelo menos ganhamos os pontos, Rony. E eles nem perguntaram o que fazíamos por lá. - disse Harry contente.  
  
- E o que faziam? - indagou uma fria voz vinda de trás deles.  
  
- Professor Snape! - exclamaram os dois assustados.  
  
- Eu... nós... - Harry não sabia o que dizer - Nós não fazíamos nada de mais, apenas... passeávamos.  
  
- Nada de mais? - retorquiu Snape - Então acham que andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts tarde da noite não é nada de mais? Certamente vocês... - Snape foi interrompido por um estranho grito de um animal.  
  
Ele se virou e viu um morcego vindo em sua direção, Harry e Rony acharam que ele ia atacar o professor, mas Snape apenas olhou para ele e estendeu a mão pegando uma carta que o animal trazia em suas patas.  
  
- Obrigado, Vladmir. - disse Snape e olhou a carta conferindo o remetente. Vladmir era seu morcego de estimação, quando alguma correspondência chegava e Snape não estava em sua sala, ou no refeitório, Vladmir a pegava e levava até ele. O morcego parecia saber sempre onde estava seu dono.  
  
- Bem, isso é mais importante que vocês. - Snape se voltou a eles - Amanhã verificarei o que faziam. Podem ir para sua casa. - os garotos ficaram contentes e iam saindo - Ah... E antes que eu me esqueça... vinte pontos a menos para Grifinória. - Snape lhes deu as costas e voltou para as masmorras com seu morcego.  
  
- Droga! - praguejou Rony - Ele tinha que aparecer! Maldito!  
  
- Bem... pelo menos não ganhamos detenção. Vamos embora.  
  
Snape entrou em sua sala, abriu a carta e a leu com certa satisfação. Pegou alguns ingredientes e começou a fazer uma poção.  
  
As aulas de Herbologia do sexto e do sétimo ano, tiveram que ser dadas em outras estufas, pois a da anêmona estava interditada. A anêmona ainda estava muito nervosa e nem Sprout conseguiu acalmá-la.  
  
- Isso mesmo, Longbottom! - exclamou Sprout contente com seu melhor aluno - Retirou-as com perfeição. Alguém mais conseguiu fazê-lo sem quebrar o caule? - ela olhou em volta e constatou que não. - Tudo bem, no começo é difícil, mas se acostumarão. As Rhyneas são sensíveis mesmo quando estão verdes, mas após secarem, ficam resistentes e são ótimas para guardar varinhas. Pode-se bater o quanto quiser nelas que não se quebram. O que é ótimo para levar as varinhas em viagens difíceis. - ela pegou a planta que Neville arrancara e a examinou atentamente.  
  
- Cinco pontos para Grifinória, senhor Longbottom. - Herbologia era a única matéria em que o pobre Neville ia se saía bem e diga-se de passagem, muito bem.  
  
- Professora... e esta aqui? Também podemos arrancar? - indagou Simas Finnigan.  
  
- Não, senhor Finnigan. Esta é uma Hormeophytea, deve crescer mais até chegar a ponto de ser arrancada.  
  
- Mas são iguais! - exclamou Dino Thomas.  
  
- Não, não, não! - discordou Sprout - Alguém saberia me dizer qual a diferença entre elas? - a classe toda ficou muda, nem Neville e nem Hermione sabiam.  
  
- As Hormeophyteas, assim como as Rhyneas, têm caules cilíndricos e dicótomos com aproximadamente cinqüenta centímetros, mas possuem, além disso, um rizoma tuberoso e esporângios geminados. - disse alguém à porta da estufa.  
  
Todos os alunos se voltaram à porta para ver quem respondera a professora com tantos termos técnicos.  
  
- Flora! - exclamou Sprout surpresa e correndo de braços abertos até a moça.  
  
A professora parecia feliz, ria e abraçava a moça com intimidade. A moça era bastante alta e jovem, tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos esverdeados, pele dourada de sol e uma boca rosada que dava um largo sorriso à professora.  
  
- Flora, querida, pensei que chegasse amanhã! Que bom vê-la!  
  
- Professora Sprout, também é muito bom para mim vê-la novamente. Eu consegui chegar a Hogsmeade pela manhã, não pude esperar e vim logo para cá matar as saudades.  
  
- Que bom! Dumbledore deve ter gostado, você é bastante aguardada, Flora.  
  
- Bem... eu ainda não o vi. Não resisti e vim às estufas primeiro. - as duas riram e começaram a conversar ignorando os alunos, até que a professora percebeu a falta de educação.  
  
- Perdoe-nos, senhores! Gostaria de lhes apresentar a melhor aluna de Herbologia de Hogwarts, de todos os tempos. Nunca ninguém entendeu tão bem os princípios das plantas mágicas, sua utilização, propriedades...  
  
- Professora Sprout! - disse a moça corando - Por favor, está me deixando constrangida. - a professora sorriu para ela - Bem, senhores, eu gostaria que me chamassem de Flora.  
  
Os alunos sorriram cumprimentando a moça, que era muito bonita e simpática e deveria ter uns vinte e cinco anos. Ela trajava um belo e longo vestido verde, todo desenhado de florzinhas brancas. Seus cabelos estavam presos no alto, mas uma cascata de fios e flores brancas lhe caíam até os ombros. Ela tinha uma expressão de alegria e frescor que deixou os garotos encantados.  
  
- Vamos, vamos, vamos, voltem ao trabalho, tentem tirar pelo menos uma sem quebrar. - disse Sprout fazendo-os voltar à aula - A diferença da Hormeophytea é que suas raízes também podem usadas como guarda-varinhas, mas trabalharemos com elas outro dia.  
  
- Professora, agora devo ir a Dumbledore. Apenas queria vê-la antes.  
  
- Tudo bem, querida, depois nos falaremos. - Sprout deu um beijo estalado em Flora e a moça saiu.  
  
- Viu só que linda? - disse Simas puxando o caule de uma planta.  
  
- Vi! Que princesa! - concordou Rony.  
  
- Acho que já vi a foto dela em algum lugar. - disse Hermione pensativa.  
  
- Deve ser de algum livro de ex-alunos Mione, você vive remexendo neles. - disse Harry - Sprout disse que ela estudou aqui.  
  
- É. Deve ser.  
  
- Neville, você já ouviu falar nela?  
  
- Não, Rony, assim pelo primeiro nome não. Mas... agora vocês viram que há gente interessante que gosta de Herbologia.  
  
- Interessante? - exclamou Dino - Põe interessante nisso!  
  
  
- Flora, é muito bom tê-la conosco novamente. Que bom que pode vir antes, assim os alunos a conhecerão antes do fim de semana. Sei que lhes causará uma boa impressão. - disse Dumbledore fazendo a moça corar - Será apresentada logo mais, durante o jantar.  
  
- Obrigada, professor Dumbledore. Mas antes eu gostaria de tratar de outro assunto, é importante.  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei. Pode ir, fique à vontade. Ele foi avisado que chegou e irá para sua sala assim que terminar a aula. A senha é Olho de Basílico. Você sabe o caminho, não?  
  
- Bem, se é o mesmo de quando estudei aqui, conheço sim. Com licença!  
  
Flora deixou a sala de Dumbledore e foi pelo castelo. Realmente, estava tudo do mesmo modo de quando ela partiu de lá, há dez anos, para terminar seus estudos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Amazônia, no Brasil. Ela sempre fora fascinada pelas plantas e no Brasil havia a maior diversidade delas em todo o mundo.  
  
Flora se formara há oito anos e desde então vivia no Brasil e sempre viajava pelo mundo a trabalho, estudando, catalogando e descobrindo novas plantas e novos usos para elas. Agora ela voltava a Hogwarts para pesquisar algumas plantas agressivas na Floresta Proibida. Ela andou, andou e chegou a uma porta.  
  
- Olho de Basílico. - a porta se abriu e ela entrou, pode constatar que tudo estava como o resto do castelo, exatamente igual. Ela andava se recordando do tempo que fora estudante e que morria de medo de ir até lá, assim como todos os seus colegas. Ela também pode ouvir a voz do dono daquela sala, ele dava aula na sala ao lado. A voz dele era forte e imperiosa, o que fazia todos os alunos ficarem em silêncio. Quantas vezes ela tremeu só em ouvi-la, ela ficava desconcertada quando ele a olhava na sala de aula e lhe dirigia a palavra.  
  
- "Senhorita Fala-Com-As-Plantas-Sommer, deve se dedicar mais às aulas, não são apenas de ervas que são feitas as poções". - lembrava ela.  
  
- "Como eu era boba. Tremia só em vê-lo. - pensava Flora observando a estante de livros - Mas agora... já estou crescida e não mais uma aluna avoada e desastrada. Sei me controlar".  
  
- Senhorita Sommer! - uma voz fria chamou-a da porta.  
  
Flora tremeu todinha, não podia acreditar naquilo, estava novamente com aquela sensação que a perseguiu durante anos. Ela tentou se controlar e se virou para ele.  
  
- Professor Snape... boa tarde! Desculpe-me ter invadido, mas o diretor me deu a senha e disse que eu poderia...  
  
- Tudo bem, senhorita. Eu já a esperava aqui. - Snape guardava alguns ingredientes em um armário, sem ao menos olhar para ela - Recebi sua carta, descobriu uma propriedade... interessante em uma planta, não foi? - ele sentiu um agradável cheiro de flores.  
  
- Sim, professor. - afirmou Flora - A Associação de Herbologia me informou ano passado que, caso eu soubesse de alguma planta relacionada a lobisomens comunicasse ao senhor. Eu a conheço e como vinha a Hogwarts fazer uma pesquisa... - Snape se virou e finalmente a viu, ela se calou e esperou que ele falasse, mas ele não falou, apenas a olhou e fez uma expressão de surpresa e admiração. Ficou assim durante alguns instantes, percebeu que ela não era mais aquela garotinha de dezesseis anos que fora sua aluna. Ela crescera e muito.  
  
- Mudou muito senhorita... Sommer.  
  
- Bem... Depois de dez anos... - ela ficou constrangida e baixou a cabeça, como sempre fazia quando ele a repreendia nas aulas.  
  
- Então... o que tem a me dizer sobre a planta? - ele foi direto ao assunto que a levara lá e parecia ansioso por aquilo.  
  
- Bem eu... - hesitou ela - trouxe esses livros e tratados. - Snape lhe indicou uma grande mesa. Flora ia colocá-los na mesa, mas deixou que caíssem no chão. Snape a ajudou a recolhê-los  
  
- "Desastrada. Continua desastrada" - pensou o professor. Após colocarem os livros sobre a mesa, Flora começou a falar.  
  
- Há um ano atrás, quando estive no Uzbequistão, estudei a Pleuromeialia. - ela mostrou uma gravura da planta.  
  
- Os nativos de lá, costumavam utilizá-la para espantar o lobisomem, o que, como pude constatar, não funcionava muito bem, pois a criatura às vezes atacava até mesmo com ela. Pesquisei um pouco mais e descobri que era por causa dos esporófitos finos dela, que saíam diretamente do caule e por ela ter esporos tipo trilete, o que a faz perder a força depois da primeira lua cheia que recebe. Mas, - ela pegou outro livro e o abriu - fiquei curiosa e estudando melhor a divisão das Licófitas, encontrei em outra ordem, a das Lepidodendrálias, um gênero muito interessante. O das Sigillarias, elas têm cerca de trinta metros de altura e um caule que chega até um metro de diâmetro. Os seus ramos terminam em tufos de folhas alongadas que podem ter um cordão vascular duplo, no caso Sigillariopse, ou um feixe vascular único, as Lepidonphylloide. - Flora falava e apontava as gravuras para Snape que a olhava sem entender nada - Suas almofadas foliares são hexagonais e... - Snape não se conteve.  
  
- Senhorita Sommer, agradeço sua ajuda, mas... será que pode falar minha língua? - pediu ele impaciente.  
  
Flora corou, depois de tanto tempo entre estudiosos e pesquisadores, usava termos técnicos e complicados como se fossem língua comum.  
  
- Perdoe-me, professor Snape eu... - Flora pensou um pouco e enfim disse - Esta planta, talvez possa ajudá-lo. - ela indicou uma gravura da planta no livro - As folhas dela, quando cozidas em infusão de losna doce, desprendem uma substância que inibe o lobisomem, mas se tomada em grande quantidade pode matá-lo... É isso que quer? - indagou receosa.  
  
- Não! Absolutamente! Quero apenas descobrir um meio de fazê-lo controlar melhor a transformação. Ele... pode tomar uma poção que o faz controlar seus instintos assassinos, mas seu corpo sofre muito.  
  
- Bem, então é só tentar utilizar em pouca quantidade durante o processo. O senhor fez a infusão que pedi na carta?  
  
- Sim, fiz. Ela está bem aqui. - Snape pegou no armário um vidro com um líquido vermelho escuro, ia entregar a ela, mas achou melhor não - Deixei curtir durante duas noites, por sorte era lua-cheia quando me mandou a carta.  
  
- Agora devemos misturar as folhas cozidas de Sigillaria a ela.  
  
- Onde eu as encontro?  
  
- Eu as trouxe. - a moça abriu a pequena valise que trouxera consigo e tirou várias folhas dela, mais do que caberia na valise, mas ela fora aumentada magicamente e parecia haver uma floresta inteira nela. - Veja, este maço é de um tipo e este de outro. - Flora se aproximou dele e mostrou a diferença - Consegue ver o cordão vascular? Aqui no meio... - Snape baixou a cabeça e viu um fio oco e fibroso - Este é único, o outro é duplo. - ele pode ver dois fios ocos no outro - A diferença na infusão é que o duplo é mais forte e deve ser cozido na luz minguante e não na nova, portanto deve-se ter bastante cuidado com ele.  
  
Snape pegou os maços de folhas e as observou, eram iguaizinhas, exceto por aquele minúsculo detalhe que ninguém parecia notar, somente Flora e seus companheiros Herbólogos.  
  
- Quanto tempo elas devem cozinhar?  
  
- Por cinco noites seguidas. Depois devem cozinhar por mais duas noites de lua cheia como a infusão, aí poderá ser misturada a ela.  
  
- Muito bem, tentarei então.  
  
- Professor... é... para quem irá dá-la?  
  
- Digamos que tenho um... amigo que sofre muito com isso e... eu gostaria de ajudá-lo.  
  
- "Remo!" - pensou Flora - Ah! O senhor é um bom amigo então. Mas como ele consegue se controlar... digo, o senhor disse que ele toma uma poção.  
  
- Sim! A Poção Mata-Cão. Ele tem que tomar todos os meses, assim não sai matando por aí, mas não é qualquer um que sabe fazê-la e... a vida dele é muito miserável, vive como homem e como fera. É realmente deprimente a situação dele. - Snape olhou para Flora e percebeu que ela lacrimejava, ela sempre fora sensível e chorona, parece que não mudara em relação a isso - Bem, senhorita, não quero aborrecê-la com esses assuntos, agradeço sua ajuda e... peço segredo, não quero que saibam sobre esse... meu amigo.  
  
- Certamente, professor, não direi nada a ninguém. - afirmou Flora - Entendeu a diferença das duas então? - Snape ergueu os dois maços, um em cada mão.  
  
- Este é na lua nova - disse sacudindo uma mão - e este na minguante. - agora sacudindo a outra.  
  
- Não! - exclamou ela sorrindo - Este é na nova e este outro na minguante.  
  
Snape franziu a testa, se confundira e não via mais a diferença entre elas.  
  
- Acho melhor a senhorita etiquetar para mim. Quero começar a fazê-la hoje mesmo. Esta noite é a primeira lua minguante.  
  
- Claro! Eu já deveria ter feito isso antes. - Flora abriu novamente sua valise, retirou de lá algumas etiquetas, uma pena e começou a escrever.  
  
Sem que eles vissem, uma espécie de trepadeira começou a sair da valise e se agarrou ao vestido de Flora, ela subiu, subiu e se enroscou no cabelo dela.  
  
- Jeanie! - exclamou Flora tentando desenroscar a planta de si, mas quanto mais ela puxava, mais a planta se agarrava a ela - Solte! Vamos, solte! - Snape a olhava confuso, ela poderia facilmente arrebentar a planta, mas ela parecia muito resistente e insistente - Vou ficar zangada... Vamos, desça, agora! - a planta obedeceu e desceu ao chão - Vamos! Saia já daí, quero vê- la. - disse Flora olhando para a valise.  
  
Então um emaranhado de galhos e folhas foi saindo da valise e espalhando pelo chão da sala de Snape. Ele ficou admirado com o tamanho da planta, então viu um bulbo sair vagarosamente da valise e se aproximar de Flora, erguendo alguns galhos para ela.  
  
- Que absurdo, Jeanie! Eu havia dito que você ficaria no Brasil até a minha volta. Como pôde fazer isso? Esconder-se na valise! Você está a três dias sem sol e sem água e se eu não a abrisse? Você poderia morrer aí dentro e o que eu diria a Duarte? Ele é o seu dono, sabia? Nunca mais faça isso entendeu? Não!!! De modo algum... Você não vai... Comporte-se, Jeanie... - ela ralhava séria com a planta que se abaixou e pareceu "envergonhada". Flora apontou para uma janela - Agora vá! Lá fora há um jardim com uma fonte, fique lá e se esconda, se eu ouvir alguém falar qualquer coisa sobre você, a despacho sozinha para Duarte... E não retruque!  
  
A planta se arrastou até a janela, a abriu e deslizou pelas paredes do castelo até o jardim. Flora então não pode se conter começou a rir descontroladamente. Snape a olhava ainda espantado, aquela garota ainda tinha a mania de ficar falando com as plantas.  
  
- Senhorita... - tentou dizer Snape, mas Flora ria sem parar - Senhorita... - ela nem percebia o professor lhe falando, Snape se zangou e falou alto e secamente:  
  
- Senhorita Fala-Com-As-Plantas-Sommer!  
  
Flora parou de rir. O chamado ríspido de Snape a chamara a razão.  
  
- Perdoe-me professor... eu...  
  
- Vejo que não perdeu a mania, senhorita, de ficar falando com as plantas.  
  
Flora se zangou também, pôs as mãos na cintura e respondeu:  
  
- E nem o senhor de ficar me chamando desse jeito. O que eu faço não é mania. Eu "falo", "converso" com as plantas e sou muito bem entendida. - Snape obviamente não acreditou, mas não disse nada e apenas entortou a boca. Ela percebeu sua grosseria e se envergonhou - Eu... desculpe-me professor... e-eu não queria gritar c-com o senhor.  
  
- Tudo bem, senhorita. Não precisa se desculpar, não estuda mais em Hogwarts, não sou mais seu professor e não posso mais lhe dar detenção ou retirar pontos de sua casa.  
  
Flora sorriu. Quantas vezes ele a pegara conversando com as plantas no jardim e só por isso lhe dava detenção.  
  
- Eu disse algo engraçado, senhorita?  
  
- Não, professor. Eu apenas me lembrava de quando estudei aqui. - Flora começou a recolher suas coisas e fechou a valise - Agora já que estão etiquetadas, não há como confundir. Espero que consiga professor. - eles ficaram se olhando durante longos segundos, até que Snape falou:  
  
- O que era aquilo?  
  
- Aquilo? O quê?  
  
- Aquela planta! O que era?  
  
- Ah! - Flora sorriu novamente e Snape achou que ela ficava muito bem assim. - Jeanie! Ela é uma Lupulélia Bulbensis Cycadeoideaceae, quero dizer... uma trepadeira de bulbo submerso. Ela pode ficar tanto fixa a terra, quanto em muros ou árvores. Geralmente elas não se movimentam muito, mas Jeanie é terrível. Fica sempre grudada a mim e me segue para onde vou.  
  
- Por quê? - Snape estava curioso.  
  
- É porque essas plantas são como as aves, acham que o primeiro ser vivo que vêm é sua mãe. Quando o bulbo de Jeanie floresceu a primeira vez eu estava próxima e... Ela me adotou, mas foi um engano. Duarte e eu não estávamos quando ela nasceu. Ele estava tão ansioso por Jeanie, queria ser o "pai" dela, mas ela se adiantou e quando floresceu ele não estava. Nós havíamos saído para fazer compras e quando chegamos, eu entrei primeiro em casa e ela me viu.  
  
- Então a senhorita... é "mãe"? - disse Snape não contendo um pequenino sorriso. Flora sorriu mais ainda.  
  
- Eu tento convencê-la que não, mas realmente ela parece um bebê. Duarte me pediu para que a afastasse, mas é tão difícil.  
  
- Este... senhor Duarte, é... seu... - Snape sabia das modernidades dos bruxos brasileiros.  
  
- Duarte é meu grande amigo. Ele também é brasileiro e eu o conheci assim que fui para lá estudar no Colégio da Amazônia. Ele além de conhecedor de plantas é quem faz as poções na nossa equipe de pesquisa.  
  
- A senhorita teve muita sorte. Sempre foi boa em Herbologia e foi convidada para estudar lá onde há os melhores professores e pesquisadores do ramo. Sem falar nos espécimes. - observou Snape. Flora ficou meio sem jeito, baixou a cabeça e pigarreou tentando disfarçar.  
  
- Realmente lá é incrível. - afirmou Flora - Há tantos tipos de plantas e descobri tantas propriedades maravilhosas. - Snape indicou uma cadeira a ela, ambos se sentaram. Flora começou a contar de tudo o que descobrira lá e dos lugares por onde andara. Ela falava com muito entusiasmo e sorria bastante.  
  
Snape concluiu que ela realmente havia mudado, antigamente ela era tão quieta e calada. Ele jamais a vira lhe dirigir a palavra sem gaguejar, nem mesmo para responder as suas perguntas na sala de aula. Sem contar que ela vivia chorando pelos cantos do castelo. E agora ela sorria maravilhosamente. Fisicamente então parecia ser outra pessoa. Flora sempre fora bastante alta durante a infância e a adolescência e agora devia estar medindo pelo menos um metro e oitenta de altura, mas ao contrário de antes não parecia desengonçada e nem magricela. Seu rosto era quase o mesmo, mas estava mais harmonioso e sua boca já não parecia mais um rasgo enorme. Ela mudara sim e para melhor. Os dois ficaram lá por um bom tempo, contando pequenas histórias sobre seus estudos uma para o outro. Riram (Snape só sorria), trocaram impressões e descobertas, nem pareciam a aluna e o professor de dez anos atrás. Eles estavam totalmente envoltos na conversa, quando alguém bateu a porta. Snape se levantou e a atendeu, era a professora Sprout.  
  
- Snape, por favor, Flora está aí? - perguntou a professora ansiosa.  
  
- Sim, está! - afirmou ele. Sprout levou a mão à boca e arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Ela está bem? Não houve nada? Você não a... - Sprout não pode continuar. Snape lhe lançou um olhar frio que quase a petrificou.  
  
- Se acha que eu a prendi, a torturei e depois usei partes de seu corpo para fazer uma poção está enganada, Sprout. Ela está ali, no fundo da sala.  
  
Sprout entrou, viu a moça mexendo em alguns frascos e ficou aliviada. Flora estava bem.  
  
- Flora, querida! - exclamou Sprout indo até ela. Flora se assustou e derrubou vários vidros na mesa que por sorte não se quebraram. Ela se virou sorrindo sem jeito.  
  
- Professora... é... desculpe-me, professor Snape. - Flora ajeitou tudo e foi sorrindo até Sprout - Veio me buscar para o jantar?  
  
- Jantar? Onde está com a cabeça, querida? O jantar já foi servido há horas. - Flora e Snape se olharam admirados. Conversaram tempo demais.  
  
- Mas... nós nem percebemos... ficamos conversando e perdemos a hora.  
  
Sprout a achou estranha, pegou em sua mão e a levou para porta.  
  
- Já é tarde, querida, quase duas horas da manhã. Vou levá-la a seu dormitório. Obrigada Snape por... cuidar dela. - Sprout na realidade quis dizer: "por não matá-la".  
  
- Espere professora, tenho que pegar minha valise. - Flora voltou ao fundo da sala pegou a valise, os livros, deixou-os cair umas duas vezes e enfim voltou até Sprout - Obrigada, professor Snape... boa noite!  
  
- Boa noite, senhorita Sommer, Sprout.  
  
Sprout levou Flora até a casa de Lufa-Lufa e a acomodou em um belo quarto.  
  
- Está mesmo bem, querida?  
  
- Sim, professora, estou.  
  
- O que você... fazia lá? Digo... ele brigou com você? Tocou naquele assunto da árvore? De quando se machucaram? Ele quis a...  
  
- Professora... eu fui apenas... pegar algumas informações com o professor sobre... as necessidades das plantas nas poções... Ele não me fez mal algum. - Flora sorriu e Sprout acreditou.  
  
- Bem, no próximo fim de semana iremos à Floresta! - vibrou Sprout - Quero lhe mostrar as coisas incríveis que encontrei lá. Você vai adorar!  
  
- Claro que vou! Sempre quis entrar na Floresta Proibida, mas nunca pude, nem mesmo por detenção me mandaram lá.  
  
- Porque sabíamos que se você entrasse não ia querer mais sair, Flora. Você ficava tentando conversar com as plantas.  
  
- Professora, eu não tentava... eu falava com as plantas e ainda falo.  
  
- Ah, querida... ainda com isso? - Sprout a abraçou - Quando você era pequena nós entendíamos porque você era sozinha, ficou órfã muito cedo e era tão retraída... Mas agora você já é uma adulta, linda, inteligente, tem um trabalho maravilhoso, não precisa inventar amigos e nem tentar falar com as plantas como se as entendesse. Você deveria arrumar alguns amigos e se divertir um pouco.  
  
- Professora, acredite, tenho amigos e me divirto muito. Eu mudei, mas... entenda que eu nunca inventei histórias sobre as plantas. Eu as compreendo e elas a mim..  
  
- Oh, querida! - Sprout a abraçou novamente - Está bem, está bem! - ela dava tapinhas nas costas de Flora. Era óbvio que ela também não acreditou - Agora descanse, amanhã teremos muito que fazer. 


	3. Flora Wilhelm Sommer

Capítulo 2 - Flora Wilhelm Sommer  
  
- Ei, Neville, soube de algo?  
  
- Não, Rony, ninguém a viu.  
  
- E vocês... Simas, Dino?  
  
- Também não. Ninguém mais a viu, parece que o Snape sumiu a noite passada também.  
  
- É mesmo, ele não estava no jantar. Será que ele a seqüestrou?  
  
- Não diga tolices, Rony. Foi apenas coincidência.  
  
- Hum... Harry Potter defendendo Snape. É uma coisa muito rara de se ver.  
  
- Não estou defendendo ninguém, Rony. Se houvesse acontecido alguma coisa do tipo, Hogwarts toda já saberia.  
  
- Deixem de especulação, garotos. Vamos descer, talvez ela já esteja no refeitório calma e tranqüila e vocês aqui achando que aconteceu algo de errado.  
  
- Sim, senhorita Granger - disse Rony fazendo uma reverência - Sensata como sempre. - ele estendeu o braço a ela - Permita-me acompanhá-la.  
  
- Bobo!  
- Está vendo algo, Rony?  
  
- Não! Acho que ela não está... espere! Ela acabou de entrar com a Sprout.  
  
- Por que todos não sentam?  
  
- Porque querem saber o que houve, Hermione. Assim como nós. Por sorte Rony é bem alto.  
  
- Ela está conversando com os professores Flitwick e Sprout... e está rindo.... eheheh... que risada bonita.  
  
- É, dá ouvir daqui. - disse Simas esticando o pescoço.  
  
- O Flitwick parece envergonhado... está todo vermelho, nunca vi um duende assim. A Sprout está balançando a cabeça... a Flora está rindo mais ainda... que bocão, mas ela deve beij... sai da frente idiota.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- O Malfoy entrou na minha frente. - Rony esticou mais ainda o pescoço, não adiantou e então subiu na cadeira - Ai! - ele desceu rapidinho.  
  
- O que foi agora?  
  
- O Snape... ele acabou de entrar e me olhou fuzilando.  
  
Todos os alunos começaram a se sentar. Dumbledore entrara.  
  
- Vejam, ela é realmente bonita.  
  
- O que será que ela vai fazer aqui? - Hermione estava curiosa.  
  
- Não sei, mas espero que venha trabalhar aqui, talvez ela nos dê aulas ou auxilie Sprout. - disse Rony entusiasmado - Seria muito bom ter uma professora bonita como ela.  
  
- Ai, ai! Você só pensa nisso, Rony. Mamãe disse que nesses assuntos não teve trabalho nenhum com nossos irmãos, mas com você...  
  
- Oras, Gina, eu só a elogiei.  
  
Os alunos ficaram murmurando e especulando sobre Flora. Lá pelo final do desjejum Sprout toda orgulhosa a apresentou.  
  
- Senhores... Gostaria de lhes apresentar a senhorita Flora Wilhelm Sommer. Ela veio a Hogwarts para realizar uma pesquisa sobre as plantas mágicas curativas e agressivas. A senhorita Sommer é especialista em plantas, já recebeu vários prêmios, condecorações, já publicou livros e mais livros. Ela é a melhor do ramo e... - Flora segurou no braço de Sprout, lhe lançou um olhar de súplica e sussurrou a ela.  
  
- Por favor, professora, não!  
  
Sprout pigarreou e continuou.  
  
- Bem, ela fará pesquisas em Hogwarts e eu gostaria que a recebessem bem. Obrigada!  
  
Flora iniciou suas pesquisas imediatamente. Como ela adorava as pesquisas de campo, fez todo o levantamento na biblioteca primeiro, assim poderia depois se dedicar inteiramente às plantas. Em três dias fez o levantamento de todas as plantas mágicas agressivas e curativas da Floresta, bem, de pelo menos as que estavam catalogadas.  
  
- O que fará amanhã, Flora?  
  
- Amanhã irei conversar com a Murta, arei aos jardins, verei Jeanie e verificarei algumas árvores.  
  
- Achei sua... "amiga" bastante interessante, querida. Não via uma daquelas desde que seu pai morreu... - Sprout percebeu o fora - Desculpe-me, querida, não queria lembrá-la disso.  
  
- Tudo bem, professora. Não há problema algum, mas agora, com licença, vou até as estufas replantar essa raiz, ela cresceu bastante e não está cabendo mais no vaso. Se bem que acho que não vou encontrar um lugar frio e totalmente escuro enquanto as folhas brotam e comecem a crescer.  
  
- Realmente, querida, terá dificuldade. A primavera este ano está sendo muito quente e há sol e calor em todo o jardim e as estufas também são quentes. E essa Anilaria é tão sensível...  
  
- Bem, vou procurar pelo castelo, deve haver um lugar bom para ela. - Flora desceu até as estufas e trocou a raiz de vaso, depois foi procurar um lugar escuro e frio para ela, mas não encontrou nenhum, onde não havia luz era quente e abafado e onde estava frio havia claridade das velas e a maioria dos lugares era quente, iluminado e cheio de gente.  
  
Aquela plantinha era muito delicada, precisava brotar na primavera, mas sem tomar luz alguma e o calor a sufocava antes que ela florescesse, Flora já estava desanimada e achou que a plantinha ia morrer quando se lembrou de um lugar, lá seria ideal, era frio escuro e silencioso. A planta ficaria bem lá, ela então jantou e se dirigiu ao lugar e um pouco apreensiva bateu à porta.  
  
- Pois não! - era Snape que abria a porta de sua sala. Ele se surpreendeu em ver Flora lá e novamente sentiu o doce cheiro de flores dela.  
  
- Com licença, professor. Desculpe-me incomodá-lo, mas... eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.  
  
- Entre, senhorita Sommer. - convidou Snape. Flora entrou - Que favor seria?  
  
- Eu gostaria de sua permissão para deixar esta planta em uma das masmorras. Aqui é frio e escuro e... o senhor usa todas elas? - Flora segurava o vaso tremulamente.  
  
- Não, mas... aí só há terra. - afirmou Snape observando o vaso.  
  
- Não! Plantei uma raiz e ela ainda não brotou. Ela não pode receber luz ou calor até brotar.  
  
- Pode deixá-la na última masmorra, não há nada nela.  
  
- Obrigada, professor! - Flora agradeceu com um belo sorriso - Como vai com as folhas que lhe trouxe?  
  
- Muito bem, senhorita. Dentro de dois dias estará pronta, venha ver. - Snape a levou até um borbulhante caldeirão - Ela ficou espessa como nas suas instruções, é realmente fascinante...  
  
Snape parou de falar, a moça parecia absorta no caldeirão, ele notou que os olhos dela voltaram a lacrimejar.  
  
- Senhorita Sommer, está bem?  
  
Flora se voltou a ele sorrindo.  
  
- Sim, estou ótima! Vejo que está indo muito bem com as folhas, com certeza conseguirá ajudar seu amigo. Levarei a planta até a última masmorra então, tem certeza de que não vai atrapalhar?  
  
- Definitivamente não. Como eu disse ela está vazia e eu não a utilizo nunca. Venha, abrirei a porta para a senhorita. - Snape a conduziu até a sala, abriu a porta, iluminou a ponta de sua varinha e ela pode vê-la.  
  
- É de fato perfeita! - Flora colocou o vaso no centro da escura masmorra e saiu - Ela brotará em três dias, suas folhas crescerão até a próxima lua crescente aí eu a levarei ao jardim onde ela florescerá em um mês.  
  
- É uma planta complicada, senhorita e bastante... sensível.  
  
- Ela é mesmo, mas quando floresce... - os olhos de Flora brilharam - É maravilhosa! E desta vez será especial, teremos uma lua azul este mês.  
  
- É verdade, uma lua azul... é bastante rara, mas o que isso tem a ver com ela?  
  
- É que esta Anilaria florescendo na lua azul... ela... Acho melhor não contar, quando chegar a hora eu lhe mostro, é maravilhoso. - Flora sorria imaginando a planta florescendo, Snape a observava intrigado, algo nela parecia estranho. Ele não sabia se era pela moça estar sempre sorrindo ou por ela tê-la visto lacrimejando por duas vezes seguidas, sem motivo aparente.  
  
- Professor, eu gostaria de lhe pedir também um auxílio. Eu preciso testar algumas plantas e... - Flora hesitou um pouco - O senhor é o melhor nisso, digo... não sei como... sou um pouco desastrada e...  
  
- A senhorita quer que eu a auxilie testando as plantas nas poções.  
  
- Sim! Isso mesmo! Tenho receio de errar e não saber se foi com a planta ou com a poção. No Brasil, Duarte era o encarregado disso e... nós trabalhávamos em equipe.  
  
- Será um prazer ajudá-la, senhorita. E a propósito... Como vai com suas pesquisas?  
  
- Bem! Já cadastrei todas as ... - Flora se calou diante de um sinal de silêncio que Snape fez. Parece que ele ouviu algo nos corredores. Silenciosamente ele caminhou para a direção em que ouvira o barulho, Flora o seguiu quieta e também pôde ouvir um murmúrio. Eles viraram um corredor e da escuridão viram cinco garotos.  
  
- Ande logo, coloque mais, Harry.  
  
- Calma, Rony, as bombas têm que ficar na distância certa, assim o efeito será melhor.  
  
- Eu não devia ter vindo com vocês, se nos pegarem... estaremos perdidos.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Neville, não nos pegarão. Estamos quase terminando.  
  
- Eu adoraria ver a cara do chato e ranzinza do Snape quando as bombas explodirem e o sujarem de estrume. - disse Dino escondendo uma bomba na parede.  
  
- Será incrível! Ainda bem que Rony e Harry conseguiram esses sacos na sala da McGonagall, ela havia confiscado todos.  
  
- É! Mas quase fomos pegos, depois de ajudarmos a Sprout com aquela planta maluca, Snape, o morcegão da escuridão nos encontrou. - disse Harry se lembrando.  
  
- Mas não descobriu nada, só nos tirou pontos, vamos colocar logo as bombas e... - Rony ficou quieto e inspirou profundamente - Estão sentindo esse cheiro?  
  
- Cheiro? Mas esses sacos são exatamente para não deixar o estrume... - Harry parou de falar, também sentiu o cheiro - É mesmo, um cheiro bom... de... flores...  
  
- Está mesmo... - concordou Neville - Deve ser do jardim, é logo aqui do lado.  
  
- Por que será que está cheirando tão forte?  
  
- Não sei, Simas, mas... é delicioso. Sabe o que me lembra? - disse Rony sorrindo.  
  
- O quê? - indagaram os quatro amigos.  
  
- O cheiro da senhorita Flora Sommer. - respondeu Rony passando a mão pelo rosto - O cheiro dela é demais!  
  
- É mesmo! - concordou Simas - E vocês já viram quando ela anda?  
  
- Sim! Que balanço! Toda empinadinha! Ela é brasileira, é por isso.  
  
- Não deviam falar assim. - censurou Neville - Pena que ela não nos dá aulas também. Ela é realmente muito boa em Herbologia.  
  
Os quatro amigos olharam para Neville querendo lhe dar um chacoalhão.  
  
- Acorda, Neville! Quem aqui quer aprender Herbologia com ela?  
  
- Gostaríamos de aprender outras coisas...  
  
- Não sejam desrespeitosos. - retrucou Neville.  
  
- Não estamos sendo.  
  
- Não ainda!  
  
- Mas se ela quiser, eheh... não me importaria de "pesquisar" algum arbusto com ela. - disse Rony maliciosamente.  
  
- Que horror, Rony!  
  
- Horror, Neville? Aquela deusa deve ter tudo no lugar. Aposto que ela nua deve ser maravilhosa. Aqueles seios enormes... aquela cinturinha fina... e como ela é alta, deve ter um quilômetro de pernas... Aquilo é mulher que não acaba mais. Quantos anos será que ela tem?  
  
- Vinte e seis! - disse Snape saindo da escuridão e assustando os cinco Grifinórios. Ele lançou seu olhar mais aterrorizante e lhes disse com sua voz ultraletal - Muito bem! Vejo que tenho uma grande lista de infrações aqui. Acho que estão encrencados, senhores. Estão fora de seus dormitórios após o horário permitido, instalaram artefatos proibidos nos corredores do castelo e referiram-se desrespeitosamente a um professor e a uma pesquisadora de Hogwarts. Deixe-me ver... para cada um de vocês... vinte pontos a menos por não estarem em suas casas... trinta pontos a menos pelas bombas e cem a menos pelo desrespeito.  
  
- Pelo menos as bombas não explodiram - murmurou Simas a Dino, mas Snape o ouviu e apontou sua varinha para as bombas.  
  
- Buuuumm!!! - as oito bombas explodiram em volta dos garotos. Realmente o efeito foi incrível, eles colocaram quatro bombas no chão, duas de cada lado do corredor, com dois metros de distância entre elas e mais quatro nas paredes da mesma forma, a dois metros do chão. O estrume os cobriu por inteiro.  
  
- Ah... menos cinqüenta pontos pelo barulho e pela sujeira. Cumprirão detenção durante sete noites seguidas, amanhã lhes informarei qual será... - Snape se aproximou mais deles e deu um pequeno e maldoso sorriso - Mas, acho que o pior castigo virá agora, não lhes pouparei a vergonha. - Snape olhou para trás e fez um sinal para Flora se aproximar, ela saiu da escuridão e parou ao lado dele.  
  
Os alunos arregalaram os olhos, ela os ouvira dizer aquelas coisas e agora os encarava séria.  
  
- Acho que devem desculpas à senhorita. - sibilou Snape.  
  
- D-d-des-des... - gaguejaram eles. Não conseguiam falar, a vergonha era muita.  
  
- A senhorita está esperando. - insistiu Snape.  
  
- Desculpe-nos, senhorita Sommer.  
  
- Não queríamos ofendê-la.  
  
- Nem desrespeitá-la.  
  
- Fomos grosseiros e...e...  
  
- Perdoe-nos.  
  
Flora apenas assentiu com a cabeça mantendo a expressão séria.  
  
- Agora, limpem tudo isso e sem magia imediatamente, não há como a senhorita Sommer passar e já é tarde. - Snape se voltou para Flora - A senhorita esqueceu um livro em minha sala no dia em que chegou, vamos buscá- lo, talvez quando voltarmos esses garotos já tenham limpado tudo.  
  
Snape deu as costas aos alunos e se dirigiu a sua sala acompanhado por Flora. Ele parecia bastante zangado com o que eles disseram.  
  
- Senhorita Sommer, peço que desconsidere o que ouviu. Não quero que pense que todos os alunos de Hogwarts são... - Snape foi interrompido por Flora que começou a gargalhar histericamente levando a mão à boca tentando se conter. Snape ficou desconcertado.  
  
- "Como ela ri daquelas ofensas todas? - pensou ele vendo que ela não parava - Será que está em choque?"  
  
Flora se sentou em uma cadeira, ela estava vermelha como um pimentão, quase não conseguia respirar e engasgou.  
  
- Senhorita... está bem? - Snape foi até ela e a acudiu. Ele a fez se levantar, abriu os braços dela e a fez endireitar a cabeça. Flora foi se acalmando e recuperando o fôlego e agora apenas sorria, arfando apoiada a Snape.  
  
- Professor... obrigada... eu... eu... - ela mal conseguia falar. Snape lhe deu copo d'água para, ela bebeu e ficou mais controlada.  
  
- Desculpe-me, professor, mas foi tão engraçado... os rostos deles, cheios de estrume e com aquela expressão... ficaram realmente envergonhados.  
  
- Ficaram mesmo, mas... eles a ofenderam. A senhorita deveria estar zangada, não?  
  
- Eu? Bem... eles não ofenderam propriamente. Não é mesmo?  
  
Desta vez Snape ficou envergonhado. Realmente até ele concordava com o que os garotos disseram.  
  
- Eles são adolescentes... e lá no Brasil geralmente é assim, já me acostumei e passei a achar graça, mas lógico, não na frente dos abusadinhos.  
  
Snape deu um sorriso torto e foi pegar o livro na estante, nesse momento Vladmir voou sobre a masmorra assustando Flora.  
  
- Aaaah!!! - gritou ela se escondendo atrás de Snape - O que é aquilo?  
  
- Calma senhorita... é apenas meu morcego... de estimação. Ele não lhe fará mal.  
  
- Morcego de estimação? - ela ficou mais aliviada - Ele deve ser novo, não? Eram algumas cobras antigamente... se não me engano.  
  
- Exatamente! Tem uma boa memória, senhorita.  
  
- Sim e uma cicatriz até hoje no tornozelo.  
  
- Como?  
  
- N-nada!  
  
Snape pegou o livro a que se referira no corredor e entregou a ela.  
  
- Tome! É o livro que deixou aqui. Eu o guardei sem perceber que não era meu. É de seu pai, não é?  
  
- Sim! Ele... ele era muito bom Herbólogo. Obrigada!  
  
- Não precisa agradecer. Sente-se, senhorita, aqueles garotos devem demorar um pouco. Conte-me sobre o Brasil, nunca estive lá, ouvi dizer que é um país bastante interessante.  
  
- Realmente, é muito interessante. É tão diferente daqui, as pessoas são...são calorosas e cheias de vida. Eu andei pelo mundo todo e nunca encontrei nada parecido, em lugar algum. Há uma naturalidade no modo de falar, no modo de se vestir e de tratar os outros. Eu nasci lá, mas meu pai me criou aqui na Inglaterra desde os três anos, então quando fui para lá achei tudo novidade e me apaixonei. Por isso que sempre volto para lá, adoro o país, ele é tão diferente, grande e diversificado. Encontram-se tantas coisas incríveis lá. - Flora ficou contando sobre os costumes do país, sobre o clima, as praias maravilhosas que ela e Duarte adoravam e das comidas extravagantes que experimentara. Ela evitou falar das plantas (pois da última vez que estivera com o professor já falara demais). Ela contou da música exuberante e diversificada e das festas regionais.  
  
- A maior delas é o Carnaval É incrível! As pessoas saem às ruas dançando e pulando ao som de uma música bem animada, fantasiadas de diversas coisas e ela dura dias, o país todo praticamente para. Eu particularmente não participo, mas é bastante interessante de se ver.  
  
- Que ritual estranho! Sair às ruas para que?  
  
- É que há desfiles de carros todos equipados e enfeitados. Alguns grupos se organizam e competem entre si para ver quem se sai melhor. Esses grupos são chamados de Escolas de Samba. As pessoas se reúnem para assistir e escolher a melhor.  
  
- E qual é o objetivo disso?  
  
- Nenhum! É apenas por diversão.  
  
- Diversão? - estranhou Snape - Só isso? Não compreendo esse tipo de coisa, é irracional.  
  
- No começo eu também não compreendia, mas com o tempo aprendi a apreciar. É bastante bonito e divertido. Mas nem todos vêm desfiles, as pessoas gostam muito de dançar atrás de um trio elétrico...  
  
- Um o quê?  
  
- Trio elétrico. É um grande carro com equipamento de som. Alguns cantores sobem neles e cantam para o povo que o segue durante a noite toda dançando freneticamente pelas ruas.  
  
- Eles ficam enfeitiçados? - indagou Snape. Flora abriu um grande sorriso.  
  
- Não! Eles ficam apenas dançando e... não há como explicar, e senhor teria que ver para entender. Acho que Duarte tem algumas revistas sobre isso, vou pedir para que ele as mande para mim. Assim o senhor entenderá.  
  
Flora ficou contando sobre outros assuntos para Snape, que parecia bastante interessado. Ela falava muito bem e ele admirava sua alegria, Flora parecia muito feliz com o que fazia e onde vivia. Ela parecia conhecer todos os costumes e detalhes de cada região do imenso país e Snape ficou impressionado com a desenvoltura dela. Flora sempre fora tímida e retraída e agora parecia extrovertida e expansiva. Eles ficaram conversando por horas e à medida que o tempo passava a conversa ficava mais animada. Snape até já ria de algumas histórias engraçadas. Ele serviu vinho para os dois e a conversa foi ficando mais animada ainda.  
  
- Aprendi a usar todos os objetos trouxas. Duarte me ensinou a dirigir e passei a adorar carros. Eles são tão interessantes e tão coloridos e tem um botaõzinho neles que a gente aperta e eles começam a gritar. Chama-se buzina.  
  
Snape riu achando aquilo estranho, mas engraçado. Ele nunca entrara em um carro trouxa.  
  
- Fiquei totalmente viciada. Havia época que não perdia um capítulo sequer, Duarte tinha que me arrancar da frente da televisão. E há tantas, as pessoas até discutem sobre elas nas ruas.  
  
- Da primeira vez comi tanto que tive indigestão. Só não comi os pés, o rabo e a orelha do porco, mas aquele feijão... é ótimo.  
  
- Aprendi a cozinhar e Duarte adora minha comida, às vezes pede para eu cozinhar para ele mesmo quando estamos hospedados em um hotel.  
  
- No calor as pessoas usam pouquíssimas roupas e há tantas praias maravilhosas. Duarte e eu adoramos praias.  
  
Flora contava, gesticulava e ria muito. Snape ficou enlevado com ela. Há muito tempo que ele não se distraía ou tinha uma conversa do tipo, totalmente casual e sem um objetivo específico. Aquela era apenas uma conversa.  
  
- Os trouxas de lá adoram futebol, são totalmente fanáticos, mais que os bruxos por Quadribol.  
  
- É maravilhoso! A única coisa que sinto falta lá é da neve. Mesmo nos lugares mais frios neva muito pouco, o que é uma pena. Mas o resto é formidável.  
  
- Por tudo o que me contou deve ser mesmo. Agora me sinto um conhecedor da cultura brasileira. - brincou Snape sorrindo.  
  
- O senhor tem que ir lá. Irá gostar.  
  
- Quem sabe, senhorita Sommer...  
  
- Ah, por favor, lá no Brasil o tratamento é mais informal e eu me acostumei. Eu gostaria que me chamasse de Flora.  
  
Snape se surpreendeu com o pedido.  
  
- Claro... Flora. Mas... na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver, irei até lá.  
  
- Se precisar de uma guia, estarei a sua disposição. O país é imenso e é fácil se perder por lá.  
  
O caldeirão borbulhou, Snape foi até ele e conferiu se estava tudo bem. Flora o seguiu.  
  
- Bem, professor Snape... tagarelei demais. O senhor já deve estar com a cabeça doendo de tanto me ouvir falar. Acho melhor eu ir.  
  
- Absolutamente não, Flora! A conversa está muito agradável, mas já é tarde, é melhor que vá mesmo ou Sprout aparecerá aqui novamente procurando por você. Aqueles garotos já devem ter limpado todo o corredor.  
  
Flora pegou seu livro e Snape a conduziu pelos corredores.  
  
- É, eles limparam mesmo aqui. - observou Flora - Pensei que ia durar a noite toda.  
  
Quando Snape e Flora se aproximavam da grande porta de entrada das masmorras, alguém a abriu e entrou.  
  
- Senhorita Granger, o que faz aqui há esta hora?  
  
- Bem, professor, estou indo para sua aula. - disse Hermione estranhando a pergunta. Snape a olhou confusamente. "Aula?" - Toda terça pela manhã o senhor dá aulas para o sexto ano de Grifinória e Sonserina. - neste momento vários alunos Sonserinos e Grifinórios entraram pela porta e se dirigiram a sala de aula com Hermione.  
  
Snape e Flora ficaram se olhando surpresos, realmente o tempo passara rápido demais. Harry, Rony, Neville, Dino e Simas chegaram cheios de olheiras por terem passado metade da noite acordados limpando a sujeira das bombas e ficaram petrificados diante deles, principalmente Rony que ficou mais vermelho que seus cabelos.  
  
- Bem, professor Snape, muito obrigada pela... atenção. Atém mais, com licença! - Snape assentiu com a cabeça e Flora se foi. Ele pôde constatar que realmente ela tinha um... balanço diferente, os garotos também olharam.  
  
- Senhores... - sibilou Snape. Os cinco alunos se voltaram a ele - Para a sala! - eles o obedeceram prontamente. 


	4. A Anêmona Dançarina

Capítulo 3 - A Anêmona Dançarina  
  
- Flora! - exclamou Hagrid ao abriu a porta e ver a moça sorridente - Que bom vê-la aqui. Achei que viria mais tarde. Venha, entre, estou com alguns amigos aqui comigo.  
  
Flora entrou na cabana de Hagrid e viu quatro alunos sentados no sofá, Hermione que lhe sorria, Harry que baixava a cabeça envergonhado, Rony que além de baixar a cabeça ficou rubro e Neville que sorriu meio sem jeito pelas bombas e pelo que seus amigos disseram sobre ela.  
  
- Boa tarde, senhorita... Senhores, vejo que estão mais limpos hoje. - cumprimentou Flora. Os garotos se desconcertaram, Hermione e Hagrid não entenderam nada.  
  
- Hagrid, vim mais cedo porque não agüentava de vontade de entrar na Floresta Proibida. A professora Sprout disse que não poderia vir, ela estava com um problema na estufa e me mandou vir sozinha.  
  
- Que bom! Acho que podemos ir todos juntos, não?  
  
- Claro! - concordou Flora - Seria ótimo, assim poderei conhecer todos. - ela sorriu para os rapazes que baixaram novamente a cabeça.  
  
- Eu sou Hermione Granger e estes são meus amigos, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Neville Longbottom.  
  
- Eu já conheci os senhores em outra ocasião. - afirmou Flora, os garotos se retraíram mais ainda - Eu gostaria de poder chamá-los pelo primeiro nome, posso?  
  
- Claro! - disse Hermione contente. Hagrid os levou para a Floresta.  
  
Flora ficou encantada, ela nunca entrara lá e achou tudo maravilhoso, ela falava com as plantas e deixava os alunos intrigados.  
  
- Olá!... Como vai?... Mas como as outras te sufocam... Também gostei de conhecê-la... Oi!... - Flora conversava e anotava, anotava e conversava. Ela colheu algumas amostras de galhos e folhas e os guardou em sua valise.  
  
- Hagrid, onde está o pinheiro mal humorado que a professora Sprout me falou?  
  
- Logo ali, querida. Ele anda terrível ultimamente. Ninguém pode chegar perto que ele já começa a arremessar pinhas. - Hagrid os levou até o pinheiro e realmente parecia ser uma árvore mal humorada e tinha até uma "expressão de emburrada". O pinheiro percebeu Flora se aproximando e lhe arremessou uma pinha, ele ia arremessar outra, mas ela a interrompeu.  
  
- Ei! Que mau humor! Você não acha que está exagerando? Tenho um amigo que era como você, não podia ver ninguém que já ia agredindo, isso não é bom, assim você ficará sempre sozinho.  
  
- O quê? Como ninguém gosta de você? Ah... você não gosta que pisem em suas raízes expostas. Estão doendo?... Acho que posso... Deixe-me vê-las. - Flora se aproximou mais da árvore que não lhe fez nada de mais a não ser mostrar a ela suas raízes expostas, feridas e descascadas, o que espantou os alunos.  
  
- Pobrezinha! Isso deve doer muito... Ratos do brejo? Entendo... deve ser horrível, mas por que eles as desenterraram?... Que maldade!... Com tantos galhos e troncos caídos... Realmente... estão fracas demais para você colocá-las de volta... Sim, vou tentar enterrá-las novamente. - Flora abriu sua valise e tirou de lá duas pás.  
  
- Poderia me ajudar, Hagrid?  
  
- Claro, querida! - Hagrid e Flora começaram a cavar a terra.  
  
- Vão lá e ajudem-na. - disse Hermione cutucando os garotos.  
  
- Mas... nós... tudo bem. - Harry se adiantou - Senhorita Sommer...  
  
- Chamem-me de Flora.  
  
- Flora... Deixe que nós ajudemos. Eu cavo primeiro. - Flora entregou a pá a ele, foi até a valise e olhou para Rony e Neville.  
  
- Tenho mais duas pás aqui. - Flora retirou as pás da valise e Rony e Neville começaram a cavar também. Assim a árvore ficará boa logo, logo. - ela voltou a conversar com a árvore - Terminaremos logo. Não precisa agradecer... é claro que você ficará bem. Veja, estamos quase terminando. - Hagrid e os garotos (principalmente Hagrid) cavaram grandes valetas e ajudaram Flora a colocar as raízes nelas e a cobri-las com terra.  
  
- Pronto! Agora você deve esperar que fiquem fortes novamente, assim poderá colocá-las onde quiser... Imagina!... Você é que é... permitiu que nos aproximássemos. Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. Eu preciso de um galho verde, uma pinha fresca e uma lasca de sua casca... Oh! Obrigada! - o pinheiro lhe estendeu um dos galhos e Flora colheu a pinha e um pedaço dele, ela foi até o tronco e retirou um pouco da casca. - Obrigada você tem muita coragem. Claro que voltarei... Sim!... Tchau! - Flora se voltou aos garotos - Vamos? Acho que por hoje é o suficiente. - eles voltaram para a cabana de Hagrid. Hermione não resistiu e lhe perguntou.  
  
- Flora, você fala com as plantas?  
  
- Sim, Hermione. Eu falo com elas e elas comigo.  
  
- Isso é fantástico! - exclamou Neville - Eu gostaria de aprender a fazer isso. Como você aprendeu? Fez algum curso no Brasil?  
  
- Não, Neville. Eu nasci assim. Desde pequena converso com elas, mas ninguém ou quase ninguém acredita nisso.  
  
- Mas nós vimos que é verdade. Aquela árvore parecia zangada e lhe jogou uma pinha, mas quando você começou a falar ela foi ficando calma, deixou que nos aproximássemos e até lhe deu um galho. - observou Harry.  
  
- Mas as pessoas não acreditam muito. É difícil ter uma ocasião dessas em que a planta pode responder fisicamente.  
  
- E o Salgueiro Lutador? Ele te entende?  
  
- Sim! Ele é meu amigo desde pequena, mas na época em que eu estudava aqui a passagem até ele era cercada. Eu só conseguia ir até ele escondida e sozinha.  
  
- Mas um dia eu te descobri lá. Não é mesmo, Flora?  
  
- Sim, Hagrid. Você ficou apavorado por me ver balançando nos cipós dele. Você achou que ele ia me atirar longe, não?  
  
- Sim, foi mesmo. Tomei um grande susto, mas percebi que você estava contente e aí entendi que o que diziam era verdade, você falava com as plantas.  
  
- Você foi o único que soube a verdade.  
  
- Os outros a achavam louca. Achavam que você inventava histórias malucas.  
  
- Mas quando fui para o Brasil encontrei várias pessoas que acreditaram em mim, inclusive trouxas. O primeiro a acreditar foi Duarte.  
  
- Você sofreu bastante com a incredulidade dos outros, Flora, - observou Hagrid - mas teve sorte e foi chamada para estudar no Brasil. - Flora baixou a cabeça encabulada - Pensando bem, teve muita sorte. Você partiu logo após aquele incidente com o Snape, não foi?  
  
- Sim! Foi!  
  
- O que aconteceu, Flora? - indagou Harry.  
  
- Bem eu... Há dez anos atrás, quando eu estava no meio do sexto ano, uma velha árvore estava morrendo e ela estava apavorada com a idéia de ficar sozinha no momento. Então eu prometi que estaria com ela, era só ela me gritar quando sentisse que chegava a hora que eu iria até ela. - Flora se sentou em um tronco caído na entrada da cabana de Hagrid - Eu fiquei a semana toda a confortando, ia até ela todos os dias e conversávamos muito. Um dia... chegou a hora e eu estava na sala de aula, mais precisamente na aula de Poções e a escutei me chamando. Não pensei duas vezes, saí correndo das masmorras e fui até o jardim, estava chovendo muito e eu me abracei ao tronco dela. Mas o professor Snape me seguiu e me mandou entrar e voltar à sala de aula. Eu não obedeci, ele tentou me puxar, mas não desgrudei da árvore. Logo Hagrid e os outros professores chegaram e tentaram me convencer, mas eu não saí de modo algum. - Flora se levantou nervosa.  
  
- A chuva aumentou e começou a relampejar muito, os professores ficaram impacientes e temerosos, mas o professor Snape ficou ao meu lado, na chuva, sério, me fitando... Ele disse que ficaria lá o tempo que fosse necessário. Um raio atingiu uma árvore próxima e os professores entraram no castelo me chamando, a professora Sprout quase desmaiou.  
  
- Mas o Snape continuou ao seu lado, não é Flora? Ele jamais a deixaria sozinha lá, ele queria te castigar pela desobediência.  
  
- É Hagrid, mas a situação piorou. Os relâmpagos aumentaram e atingiram outra árvore. O professor foi até mim e em arrancou dela com força, ele me pegou nos braços e ia voltar comigo para o castelo... - Flora pareceu incomodada - Então... Quando saíamos debaixo da árvore um raio a atingiu, ela se partiu em duas e... um grande galho caiu sobre nós nos derrubando... - Flora parou de falar, ela ficou muito abalada com a lembrança.  
  
- Foi horrível, garotos. - disse Hagrid - Flora começou a gritar debaixo daqueles galhos e nós corremos até eles, retiramos os galhos e vimos... Snape estava desmaiado sobre Flora sangrando. O galho bateu bem na cabeça dele e o feriu seriamente. Flora não parava de chorar, a árvore estava totalmente destruída e no chão.  
  
- Eu fiquei muito triste, eu não queria que nada daquilo acontecesse. O professor salvou minha vida e quase morreu. Ele ficou na enfermaria por quatro dias, enquanto que eu apenas desloquei o ombro.  
  
- Eu estava na enfermaria quando você foi vê-lo, Flora. Ele se voltou a você, a chamou por aquele apelido que você detestava e a mandou ir embora. - Hagrid começou a rir - Ele disse que não queria vê-la na frente dele por pelo menos dez anos, você saiu correndo e chorando de lá, não é mesmo, Flora?  
  
- Sim, Hagrid, foi isso mesmo.  
  
- Dois dias depois você recebeu o convite para ir para o Colégio da Amazônia e partiu de Hogwarts. Você teve sorte, querida, o Snape ia lhe dar um belo castigo assim que ficasse bom.  
  
- É, Hagrid, tive... muita sorte, mas agora tenho que ir. Eu devo levar essas amostras e analisá-las. E os rapazes também devem estar com fome, fizeram bastante esforço.  
  
- Tudo bem, querida, mas apareça mais. Assim conversaremos sobre o tempo que estudou aqui.  
  
- Sim, Hagrid, eu voltarei. - Flora foi para o castelo com os alunos.  
  
- Nossa, Flora! - exclamou Hermione - Essa sua habilidade é mesmo incrível, bem que podia haver um modo de você provar a todos que é verdade. Deve ser muito chato quando duvidam de você.  
  
- Ah... Antigamente eu me sentia mal e rejeitada, mas não mais. Hoje não me importo mais com isso. Espero surgir uma oportunidade e aí provo o que posso fazer, senão não me estresso com isso. Duarte me ajudou a pensar assim.  
  
- Flora, por qual apelido o Snape te chamava? - indagou Hermione - Ele me chama de senhorita Sabe-Tudo-Granger e eu fico possessa. - Flora começou a rir.  
  
- Ah, Hermione. Pelo que ouvi falar de você, o professor Snape sabe mesmo dar apelidos. Ele me chamava de senhorita Fala-Com-As-Plantas Sommer. É irritante, mas não deixa de ser verdade. Deixa?  
  
- Realmente, não havia visto por esse lado.  
  
- Ei, vejam! Que alvoroço é aquele? - disse Rony apontando em para as estufas.  
  
- Vamos lá ver. - Harry se adiantou e foi em direção das estufas junto com Flora e seus amigos.  
  
Dumbledore, Sprout e McGonagall falavam e gesticulavam na frente de uma das estufas e parecia que não entravam em um acordo, falavam ao tempo e meio desesperados. Dentro da estufa acontecia algo, ouvia-se um barulho de coisas quebrando e arrastando. De repente a porta se abriu e Snape saiu de lá apressado puxando Flitwick pelas vestes.  
  
- Não adiantou, Severo?  
  
- Não, Dumbledore. Nem as poções e nem os feitiços. Aquela planta continua furiosa. Ela quase nos esmagou arremessando uma bancada e acho que um vaso bateu na cabeça de Flitwick. Não sabemos mais o que fazer. - Snape colocou Flitwick de pé, mas o duende estava ainda tonto e teve que se apoiar na parede da estufa. A planta continuava a quebrar as coisas e a fazer um barulho enorme.  
  
- Ai,ai,ai... teremos que interditar a melhor estufa do colégio. - lamentou Sprout - Se a anêmona não baixar aquela coroa nenhum feitiço ou poção funcionará. - ela olhou para Flitwick - Eu falei, eu falei, mas que idéia. Agora temos uma anêmona dançarina, gigante e nervosa.  
  
Flitwick pareceu ficar menor ainda do que já era. Flora se aproximou.  
  
- Incrível! Como uma simples planta pode conhecer tantos palavrões?  
  
Os professores se voltaram a ela intrigados e Sprout foi até ela.  
  
- Flora, querida! Vá para o castelo, temos um pequeno probleminha, mas já resolveremos. - a professora de Herbologia não queria que os outros soubessem que Flora ainda tinha a "mania" de querer falar com as plantas. - Em breve entrarei e conversaremos.  
  
- Eu gostaria de poder ajudar, professora. Se eu falar com ela...  
  
- Entre querida, vamos. - Sprout tentou levá-la para dentro do castelo, mas Flora se voltou para a estufa e entrou correndo se trancando nela.  
  
Os professores ficaram surpresos e apreensivos. Snape ia atrás dela, mas Dumbledore o impediu.  
  
- Deixe-a, Severo! Ela ficará bem. - Dumbledore lhe ordenou calmamente, mas com firmeza, então ele obedeceu e não entrou. Em um instante o barulho cessou e eles escutaram Flora falando.  
  
- Mas por que está nervoso?... Não acredito!... Mas que insensibilidade! Não me admira que esteja tão furioso... É verdade!... Oh, obrigada! Que gentileza... - Flora falava e ria muito, os professores não entenderam ao certo o que acontecia, então se aproximaram do vidro para tentar ver algo, mas a planta jogou tanta terra para os lados que eles não puderam ver nada - Comigo?... Mas é claro! Eu adoraria... Realmente aqui é muito pequeno, espere só um momento. - Flora abriu a porta, todos a olharam ansiosos, ela foi até Dumbledore e lhe disso algo, ele pareceu concordar.  
  
- Acho melhor se afastarem. - pediu Flora. Os professores se afastaram da porta, ela caminhou a uma certa distância da estufa - Pode vir! - a porta da estufa se abriu e a planta saiu.  
  
Todos sacaram suas varinhas e aguardaram um ataque, a planta correu rodopiando até Flora, eles pensaram que ela ia atacá-la, mas surpreendentemente ela parou em frente à moça e fez-lhe uma reverência.  
  
Dumbledore sacudiu sua varinha e uma música começou a tocar. A planta tomou Flora com seus galhos e começaram a dançar. Flora ria e rodopiava conduzida pela anêmona deixando todos surpresos. A moça e a planta, ali, dançando como uma perfeita dupla de dançarinos. A planta cresceu tanto que devia ter uns três metros de altura, ela se sustentava em suas raízes e galhos, erguia-se e abaixava-se levando Flora consigo. A moça às vezes parecia voar, as duas ficaram assim por vários minutos, os professores perceberam que a coroa da flor da anêmona começou a abaixar e elas foram diminuindo o ritmo lentamente até pararem.  
  
- Obrigada! - disse Flora sorrindo - Você é um excelente dançarino. - "o" anêmona lhe fez outra reverência - Agora sabe que deve voltar ao normal. Vamos? - a planta movimentou sua "cabeça" afirmativamente. Flora lhe apontou a varinha. - Reducio! - a planta voltou ao tamanho normal e Flora a pegou nos braços, - Venha, querido. Vou plantá-lo em um belo vaso. - entrou na estufa e achou um vaso que milagrosamente não havia quebrado.  
  
- Ela é mesmo incrível! - exclamou Harry a seus amigos.  
  
- Apenas conversando conseguiu o que os professores não conseguiram. Domou a planta! - disse Rony. Mas Snape os ouviu e se aproximou deles.  
  
- Potter, Weasley, Longbottom... o que fazem aqui? E todos sujos de terra?  
  
Rony e Neville tremeram, Harry engoliu em seco e respondeu ao professor.  
  
- Nós... é... estávamos na Floresta com a Flora. - Snape se aproximou mais deles com uma expressão assassina - Mas Hermione estava conosco e Hagrid também, nós ajudávamos na pesquisa dela.  
  
- É verdade, professor Snape. - disse Hermione - Como Hagrid também é professor nós pudemos entrar. - Hermione imaginou que a preocupação de Snape era com a segurança deles.  
  
- Vão para o castelo se limpar. - ordenou Snape - Vão! Desapareçam! - os garotos saíram arrastando Hermione que não entendeu nada.  
  
- Prontinho! - disse Flora saindo da estufa - Ele já está plantado e muito contente.  
  
- Ele? - estranhou Sprout.  
  
- Sim! É uma anêmona macho, ele ficou indignado quando o professor Flitwick tentou dançar com ele. Disse também que dois garotos o levaram até aqui e que não admitiria mais que nenhum homem tentasse dançar com ele.  
  
- Então foi isso! Não fazia idéia, Flora, achei que ela, digo, que ele ficara nervoso por ter crescido tanto. - Sprout estava surpresa - Agora terei que arrumar a estufa, talvez na segunda ela esteja funcionando.  
  
- Quer ajuda, professora?  
  
- Não, querida. Você já ajudou bastante. Flitwick me ajudará. - o pequeno duende concordou prontamente - Flora, querida... perdoe-me, eu... não sei o que dizer, nunca acreditei em você... fui muito insensível, eu não...  
  
- Tudo bem, professora. Não precisa se desculpar. Nunca ninguém acreditou mesmo, mas agora sabem que é verdade e é o que importa. - Flora abraçou Sprout sorrindo.  
  
Os professores ficaram envergonhados, lembraram-se das vezes que a puniram por acharem que ela mentia e se desculparam.  
  
- Então vamos Flitwick, há muito trabalho a ser feito. - Sprout entrou na estufa com o duende.  
  
- Foi formidável, Flora. Eu sabia que conseguiria. - Dumbledore lhe sorriu e entrou com McGonagall. Snape se aproximou dela.  
  
- Flora... eu gostaria de me desculpar, quantas vezes eu...  
  
- Não! Não precisa, o que passou, passou. Agora... - disse ela soltando os botões das mangas de seu vestido - Eu gostaria de me refrescar, está tão quente e depois de dançar por mais de meia hora com aquela planta fiquei com mais calor ainda. Eu me lembrava daqui sendo mais frio nesta época do ano, devia ter colocado um vestido mais fresco...  
  
- Ah, sim... Vou acompanhá-la até o castelo.  
  
- E quem disse que quero ir para lá? - Flora começou a caminhar pela área externa do castelo sorrindo para Snape que a seguia.  
  
- Para onde vai então?  
  
- Para o lago!  
  
- O lago? Mas...  
  
- Estou louca para entrar nele.  
  
- Mas a lula-gigante... ela não vai deixar. Ela a colocará para fora e se insistir a arremessará longe e...  
  
- Já conversei com as algas do fundo do lago e elas falaram com a lula, ela deixará que eu entre e nade a vontade.  
  
- Mas, Flora, como...  
  
- Não se preocupe, professor. Faço isso sempre no Brasil. - eles chegaram ao lado - Ainda bem que vim prevenida. - Flora se abaixou e falou para a água - Tudo bem? Posso entrar?  
  
Flora começou a desabotoar seu vestido e o despiu, ela usava um maiô verde, discreto, mas muito bonito. Snape ficou constrangido, ela chegou à beira do lago e mergulhou nele. Agora Snape estava apreensivo, ficou com sua varinha em punho, mas Flora voltou à superfície sorrindo.  
  
- A água está ótima! - Flora nadava de costas e dava cambalhotas na água - Senti saudades desta água, é tão diferente da de outros lugares.  
  
- Senhorita Sommer...  
  
- Flora!  
  
- Flora... já entrou aí outras vezes?  
  
- Claro! Assim que o tempo esquentava, eu vinha para cá e nadava por horas... - ela mergulhou novamente e voltou à superfície - Quantas vezes fui pega voltando ao castelo toda ensopada. Em uma ocasião o senhor mesmo me pegou. O senhor disse que como eu gostava tanto de ficar molhada que eu ia lavar os corredores do castelo como punição.  
  
Snape se lembrou da ocasião e sorriu, ela não parecia aborrecida com aquilo e ria muito. Ela ficou contando das ocasiões que os outros professores a flagraram e das criaturas aquáticas que a lula gigante mostrava a ela.  
- Gente! Gente! Adivinhem o que vi!  
  
- Não faço idéia, Simas. - respondeu Harry penteando os cabelos molhados.  
  
- A senhorita Sommer... no lago... nadando.  
  
- Nadando? Tem certeza? - indagou Rony colocando sua camisa - E a lula?  
  
- Não sei, mas Dino e eu ouvimos pela janela, ela ria muito e então olhamos com uma luneta. Ela está lá! Vamos! - Harry e Rony se entreolharam.  
  
- Acho melhor não.  
  
- Oras, Harry. Vamos lá! - insistiu Dino - A gente fica olhando de longe pela luneta.  
  
Harry e Rony pensaram, eles estavam ficando amigos de Flora e queriam respeitá-la, mas a curiosidade e os hormônios falaram mais alto.  
  
- Tudo bem, vamos! - Harry concordou e foram pelo Salão Comunal. Neville e Hermione conversavam e os vendo, os chamaram, mas eles nem deram ouvidos.  
  
- Vem... Devagar... - Dino se esgueirava entre alguns arbustos - Olhem... ela está lá.  
  
- É verdade, mas parece que fala com alguém. Quem será?  
  
- Deve ser com a árvore, Simas. - respondeu Harry.  
  
- Com a árvore? Enlouqueceu?  
  
- Não, depois eu explico.  
  
- Vamos lá, vamos. - insistiu Dino. Eles se esgueiraram e ficaram mais próximos olhando para Flora nadar, rir, falar, mergulhar, colocar as pernas para fora d'água.  
  
- O que fazem aí? - gritou Hermione assustando-os.  
  
- Quieta, Mione. - suplicou Rony.  
  
- Nós os chamamos e vocês nem deram ouvidos, o que fazem... - Hermione foi interrompida por uma voz fria e furiosa.  
  
- O que pensam que estão fazendo? - era Snape que os ouvira e fora até eles.  
  
- N-nada, professor! - respondeu Simas e saiu correndo com Dino.  
  
Harry e Rony se levantaram tremendo.  
  
- O que houve? - gritou Flora da água. Hermione reconheceu a voz dela e se dirigiu ao lago.  
  
- Olá, Flora! O que faz aí? A lula não se aborreceu?  
  
- As plantas pediram a ela para me deixar entrar e ela deixou. Quando eu... - Flora foi interrompida pelo pio de uma coruja, que lançou um grande pacote à margem do lago. Hermione se aproximou e leu o destinatário.  
  
- É para você, Flora. - Flora saiu do lago, conjurou um roupão, o vestiu, aproximou-se do pacote e leu o remetente.  
  
- Aaaaah... - gritou Flora. Snape que passava um sermão nos garotos e decidia qual punição aplicaria neles, em Dino e Simas se assustou e foi até ela, os garotos o seguiram. Lá eles a viram toda sorridente abrindo o pacote.  
  
- Que maravilha, que maravilha! É de Duarte! - Flora parecia muito contente. Ela retirou do pacote um calhamaço de revistas, uma pequena caixa e uma carta.  
  
- Flora o que houve? - indagou Snape preocupado.  
  
- Duarte... ele me enviou isso. - Flora pegou a carta que estava sobre a caixa.  
  
- Um berrador! - exclamou Hermione.  
  
- Típico de Duarte. - Flora abriu a carta que começou a falar com uma voz alta, grossa, mas jovem e alegre.  
  
- "Flora, minha papoula, isso aqui está muito chato sem você. Eu não consigo dormir direito sem sentir seu cheiro, não tem ninguém para fazer meu café pela manhã e, barbaridade, você sabe que o meu é horrível! Onde você guardou minhas bombachas? Revirei a casa toda e não as encontrei."  
  
- Estão na terceira gaveta à esquerda do seu guarda roupas.  
  
- "Eu fiquei com a Daniela e ela queria me ver com elas, eheheh... Sabe como são as baianinhas, não é? Curiosas... Mas não se preocupe flor, não a levei para casa. Estou mandando as revistas que me pediu e também as fotos que tiramos em São Luís. Elas ficaram ótimas e flor... tu está uma gata com aquele biquininho que de para ti. A Academia das Plantas Mágicas me informou que o último livro que enviamos será publicado até o fim do ano. Eles estão muito contentes e eu também. A Lú mandou um beijo e mandou dizer que o Toni agora é amante da Camile."  
  
- E eu perdi!  
  
- "Todo o pessoal do laboratório mandou um beijo e o Matheusinho chora quase todos dias de saudades de você, mas já falei para ele tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Você é minha! Eheheh... Diga a Jeanie que quando eu chegar aí acerto as contas com ela."  
  
- O quê? Você vem para cá?  
  
- "Isso mesmo, flor! A Associação irá me mandar para ajudá-la e para realizar um trabalho com Poções. Teu loirão vai pintar na área. Deixe as incautas de sobreaviso, eu vou fazer uma rapa aí. A galera quer saber se tu já te amarrou por aí, eu lhes disse que tu jamais me trairia, flor. Apostei duzentos galeões e, é claro, tu vai mandar uma carta dizendo a eles que ganhei, já que é verdade. Não sei quando parto daqui,, mas espero que seja logo, pois não agüento mais de saudades tuas e nem a casa que está uma bagunça. Eu te amo, flor. Beijos! A. H. S. Duarte."  
  
A carta se incendiou e virou cinzas. Flora sorria muito.  
  
- Que bom! Duarte virá! - ela abriu a caixa que ele mandara e tirou várias fotos de dentro dela. Havia fotos de várias pessoas com Flora, em um laboratório, no meio de plantas, nas ruas de uma cidade, mas principalmente em praias. Todos pareciam felizes, acenavam, riam e gritavam muito.  
  
- Quem são, Flora?  
  
- Ah, Hermione, é a equipe com a qual eu trabalho no Brasil. Eles são maravilhosos. - Flora esparramou as fotos no gramado.  
  
- Quem é esse loiro divino que está sempre a seu lado? - Hermione apontou para um rapaz muito bonito, alto, musculoso, de olhos super azuis e bronzeado como Flora. Ela olhou para as fotos e as analisou bem - Ou te abraçando... com você nas costas... te segurando no colo...  
  
- Este é Duarte.  
  
- Nossa, como ele é bonito! Ele é seu namorado? - Hermione ficou bastante impressionada com o rapaz.  
  
- Não. Ele é meu melhor amigo.  
  
- Mas... vocês moram juntos?  
  
- Sim, moramos. Assim um cuida do outro. - Flora olhava saudosa para as fotografias.  
  
- Uau! O que é isso? - exclamou Rony folheando uma revista.  
  
- São fotos do carnaval no Brasil.  
  
- Por que as pessoas põem essas roupas?  
  
- Para se divertirem... depois eu explico a vocês, elas são para o professor Snape e... - Flora olhou para os lados e viu que Snape havia ido embora - Bem, eu levo para ele depois. - Flora apertou o botão que havia na lateral da caixinha, um bonequinho de um homem sentado em um banco e tocando violão surgiu e uma gostosa música começou a tocar.  
  
- Que bonita, Flora! - admirou Hermione.  
  
- Chama-se Bossa Nova e eu adoro. Duarte realmente me conhece muito bem. Eu senti falta de ouvir a música de lá.  
  
- Flora... na carta ele diz umas coisas que... dá a impressão que vocês são... bastante íntimos.  
  
- E somos, Hermione. - disse Flora sorrindo - Como dois irmãos. - Hermione fez uma cara de dúvida - Sei que parece estranho, mas nós somos assim mesmo e no Brasil isso é absolutamente normal. Ele falava aquelas coisas brincando, somos só amigos.  
  
Harry, Rony e Neville se encantavam com as revistas e babavam nas fotos de Flora e de outras moças nas praias.  
  
- Bem, é melhor nós entrarmos, estou faminta. - Flora se levantou, tirou o roupão e colocou seu vestido. Hermione fez os garotos se virarem e eles, a contra gosto, obedeceram.  
- Toc, toc, toc... - alguém batia na porta da sala de Snape. Ele foi até a porta, sentiu um cheiro familiar, hesitou um pouco e a abriu.  
  
- Professor... por que foi embora? - Flora entrou na masmorra , seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados - Veja! Trouxe as revistas que Duarte enviou. - ela as colocou sobre a mesa e ele se aproximou.  
  
- Flora, não sei se fica bem você entrar daquela forma no lago. - disse Snape ainda constrangido, ela se virou para ele - Aqui não é como no Brasil. Você deveria saber, pois estudou durante muitos anos em Hogwarts. E além do mais não está com seu namorado, ele pode não gostar - Flora baixou a cabeça e começou a tremer.  
  
- Perdoe-me, professor. Eu não queria... Eu... - ela não conseguia falar - Perdoe-me! - Snape notou o nervosismo dela.  
  
- Procure ser mais discreta. Aqueles alunos... eles... sabe o que faziam lá, não? - ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente - Então... não fique por aí daquele modo. - ele levantou a cabeça dela e viu que ela lacrimejava - Não chore, Flora. Não é para tanto. - Snape a fez se sentar em uma cadeira e procurou fazer algo que ele nunca fizera a ninguém antes. Ele procurou animá-la. - Você dança muito bem! Fiquei impressionado! - Flora começou a sorrir - E sem falar que provou a todos nós que fala com as plantas. Eu gostaria de me desculpar novamente.  
  
- Não precisa, professor Snape. Está tudo bem. - Flora se levantou e pegou as revistas - Veja! Espero que goste. - Flora começou a explicar todas as fotos e o que as pessoas faziam. Snape achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. 


	5. A H S Duarte

Capítulo 4 - A. H. S. Duarte  
  
- Olá, Flora!  
  
- Olá, Hermione! Como vai com as provas?  
  
- Bem, muito bem! Durante esta semana fiz quatro e semana que vem continua. E você? Como está com sua pesquisa?  
  
- Estou progredindo muito, descobri uma planta Angimnea parecida com a da Poção da Seriedade, só que ela um depicélo invertido, provavelmente deve dar para fazer uma Poção do Riso.  
  
- Que interessante! Flora é incrível, você sabe de todas as propriedades das plantas e deus princípios. Eu sempre as utilizei já sabendo para que serviam, mas você...você as estuda e as analisa até descobrir novos usos, é... realmente incrível. Eu a admiro muito por isso.  
  
- Ah, Hermione... Não fala assim que fico envergonhada. - Flora começou a fechar os livros que estavam sobre a mesa.  
  
- Ei! - exclamou Hermione - Já li este livro, eu não o encontrei mais na biblioteca. - Hermione pegou o livro. "Plantas Mágicas nas Poções - Um Estudo dos Princípios", por F. W. Sommer - Flora, foi você que o escreveu?  
  
- Não. Foi meu pai... ele foi um grande Herbólogo.  
  
- Eu sabia que já havia visto uma foto sua. É você e seu pai, não?  
  
- Sim. Somos nós dois. Essa foto foi tirada um pouco antes dele... partir. Eu tinha apenas dez anos.  
  
- Sinto muito, Flora. - Hermione tentou mudar de assunto - Você não mudou quase nada nesses dezesseis anos, continua com a mesma carinha de criança, mas, é claro, parece-se uma mulher. Qual o seu segredo, Flora?  
  
- Não é bem um segredo, Hermione. Eu tomo uma poção feita com uma substância das plantas, a clorofila. Até os trouxas a tomam, mas é claro, ela funciona melhor nos bruxos.  
  
- Que interessante! Você me ensina a fazê-la?  
  
- Claro, Hermione! Só tenho que arranjar um tempo, ultimamente vivo nos jardins, nas estufas ou nas masmorras.  
  
- Flora! Você não deveria estar fazendo suas pesquisas na sala da Sprout? Por que fica nas masmorras?  
  
Flora pensou um pouco. Realmente Hermione estava certa, ela aos poucos foi ficando lá pelas masmorras e nem percebeu.  
  
- É... é que o professor Snape é mestre em Poções que é a matéria onde a Herbologia é mais aplicada.  
  
- É verdade. Ele deve te ajudar muito.  
  
- Sim, ele me ajuda mesmo. Sabe Hermione, eu nunca fui muito boa em Poções e para os experimentos deve-se ter bastante destreza.  
  
- E isso ele tem de sobra! O professor Snape é realmente muito inteligente e competente, pena ele ser tão... chato, ranzinza e injusto. Ele também era assim no seu tempo Flora?  
  
Flora pensou novamente. Antigamente Snape era terrível, mas agora não, ela o via calmo e amigável. Ela não entendeu bem o que Hermione queria dizer com aquilo.  
  
- Bem... ele... ele era bastante rígido...  
  
- Já entendi, era igualzinho e você não gosta de fazer comentários.  
  
- É... eu... - Flora estava constrangida - Prefiro não fazer comentários sobre ele.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas... de onde você vem? Não há nada ali naquele lado apenas o banheiro feminino e a Murta fica o tempo todo choramingando...  
  
- Eu sei, eu estava conversando com ela.  
  
- Conversando? Que paciência! Ela só sabe chorar.  
  
- A Murta e eu somos amigas desde a época em que eu estudava aqui, Hermione e acredite, naquela época eu chorava muito mais do que ela.  
Flora corria pelos corredores do castelo, mas ela não parecia aflita e até tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Ela desceu as escadarias que conduziam às masmorras e bateu ansiosa em uma porta. Após alguns segundos alguém a abriu.  
  
- Flora! Por que está... - Snape não conseguiu terminar a pergunta. Flora segurou em sua mão e o puxou dizendo.  
  
- Vem comigo!  
  
Flora saiu correndo, arrastando Snape. Ele pensou que algo terrível acontecera, talvez algum Dragão tenha atacado Hogwarts ou outro Basílico aparecera, mas ela não parecia preocupada, pelo contrário, Flora sorria. Eles chegaram aos jardins, ela continuou o puxando até o centro dele. Lá ele pode ver uma enorme planta de vasta folhagem e um enorme botão azulado no centro.  
  
- Veja! A Anilaria... Vai florescer e é lua-azul. - Flora arfava e seus olhos faiscavam para a planta. A lua começou a surgir, a flor começou a se abrir lentamente e a cada segundo se tornava mais azul.  
  
Flora apertava cada vez mais com a mão de Snape que não sabia se olhava para a flor ou se para ela. O botão enfim se abriu e a planta começou a soltar uma nuvem de pólem azul e brilhante que começou a flutuar e a se espalhar por todo o jardim. Uma grande claridade se formou iluminando o jardim e toda a área externa do castelo.  
  
De dentro do castelo os alunos e os professores perceberam a claridade e desceram para ver o que acontecia.  
  
- Eu não disse? - indagou ela o fitando nos olhos - É maravilhoso! - Snape concordava. Era maravilhoso, a flor, a luz, Flora. Ele começou a se sentir estranho, nunca na vida parara para apreciar algo belo, na verdade ele nunca estivera perto de algo tão belo e não era a flor que mais lhe encantava, era Flora.  
  
- É realmente muito bonito, Flora. Você conseguiu. - Snape sorriu lhe tocando o rosto.  
  
Os alunos começaram a chegar ao jardim e viram a flor, eles tentavam pegar o pólem com as mãos e se sujaram todos com ele.  
  
- Flora! Flora! - eram Hermione, Neville, Harry e Rony que chegavam - Foi você que fez isso? Que incrível!  
  
- Sim! Venham. - logo todos a rodearam e a encheram de perguntas que ela sorrindo respondia. Snape voltou às masmorras.  
- Aonde vai, querida? - indagou Sprout a Flora que saía de sua sala com várias folhas e flores nas mãos.  
  
- Vou pedir ao professor Snape me ajudar com essa planta. Quero ver como ele reage com a Poção da Invisibilidade. Se não fosse por ele eu não conseguiria fazer nada. A senhora sabe como sou desastrada, não? O professor Snape tem sido um anjo para mim!  
  
- Você mudou muito, Flora. - disse Sprout a fitando bem. Flora franziu a testa não entendendo o que a professora queria dizer e saiu da sala.  
  
- Olá, Flora! Aonde vai com essas plantas?  
  
- Olá, Neville! Eu vou testá-las em uma poção, quer vir junto? Você é tão interessado em Herbologia.  
  
- Claro que vou. Onde você fará a poção? Nas estufas?  
  
- Na verdade vou pedir ao professor Snape, vou até as masmorras. - afirmou ela. Neville gelou e ficou paralisado.  
  
- Flora... acabo de me lembrar... tenho um compromisso... tchau.  
  
- Tchau! - disse ela a Neville que saíra desembestado.  
  
Ela foi para as masmorras e quando ia bater à porta da sala de Snape ele a abriu.  
  
- Flora! Achei que não viria esta tarde.  
  
- É que descobri algo nesta planta e queria testá-la, será que... - Flora percebeu que ele estava de saída - Oh, estava saindo, desculpe-me, volto outra hora. - ela deu as costas e foi indo embora.  
  
- Espere! Vou a Hogsmeade comprar alguns ingredientes para as aulas. Você gostaria de vir junto? - perguntou Snape ansioso.  
  
- Claro! - Flora respondeu sorrindo - Eu só preciso guardar essas ervas - ela entrou na sala de Snape como se fosse sua e deixou as plantas em um pote - Pronto!  
- Um saco de descuraina senhor Bowington e desta vez não tente trapacear no peso. Não quero ter que transformá-lo em fuinha novamente.  
  
- Não, professor, eu jamais faria isso. - retrucou o vendedor - Foi um engano da última vez. - Snape o fitou friamente fazendo-o se calar.  
  
- Meio quilo de pó de anfibólio e cinqüenta dentes de barretes-vermelhos. - pediu Snape encerrando sua lista. O vendedor pegou tudo que o professor pedira e observando Flora mexer nas coisas da loja, ela encontrou uma plantinha e brincava com ela.  
  
- Bela companhia, professor Snape. - sussurrou Bowington.  
  
Snape grunhiu e se virou para Flora a contemplando. Ela já estava conversando com a plantinha, mas percebeu que estava sendo observada. Flora levantou os olhos e sorriu para Snape, ela apoiou a mão em um pote que estava muito na beirada da prateleira, o pote se desequilibrou e caiu no chão se quebrando.  
  
Flora se assustou, levou a mão à boca e viu o líquido amarelado se esparramando pelo chão. Snape foi até ela.  
  
- Cuidado Flora! Você pode se cortar. - ele a segurou pelo braço e a tirou de perto dos cacos.  
  
- Oh, desculpe-me... eu... estava distraída e...  
  
- Não se preocupe, senhorita. - disse o vendedor apontando a varinha para aquela sujeirada e arrumando todo o estrago - Prontinho, tudo ajeitado. - ele se aproximou de Flora - Herbóloga, não? - ela sorriu concordando - Tome, meu doce. - ele entregou uma rosa que saía da ponta da varinha a ela - Quase tão bonita quanto você.  
  
- Senhor Bowington, está tudo pronto? - indagou Snape secamente - Em quanto ficou?  
  
- Vinte e cinco galeões, professor. - informou o vendedor. Snape pagou, pegou os ingredientes e saiu com Flora.  
  
- Desculpe-me novamente, professor Snape. Eu não queria ser tão desastrada, mas às vezes parece que nada que quero fazer dá certo e... ai... - Flora deu uma trombada ao dobrar a esquina em um garoto rechonchudo, quase caíram os dois.  
  
- Senhor Longbottom! Preste mais atenção por onde anda. Poderia ter derrubado a senhorita Sommer. - bradou Snape ao garoto amparando Flora.  
  
- Desculpe-me, professor. Eu não queria ser tão desastrado, mas às vezes parece que nada que quero fazer dá certo. - disse Neville baixando a cabeça, Flora não se conteve e começou a rir, Neville ficou rubro.  
  
- Tudo bem, Neville. Não houve nada. - Flora o acalmou - Então esse era o seu compromisso. Está sozinho?  
  
- Não, Flora. Hermione, Rony e Harry vieram comigo. Veja, lá vêm eles.  
  
- Olá, Flora! - exclamaram os três com entusiasmo, que durou pouco ao verem Snape ao lado dela. - Olá, professor Snape. - Snape franziu a testa em sinal de desagrado.  
  
- Estão passeando? - indagou Flora sorrindo.  
  
- Sim! - respondeu Rony - Não agüentamos mais ficar no colégio, é prova todo dia e os professores ficam pegando no nosso pé, nos deixan... - Rony se calou. Hermione o cutucara no braço - Quer dizer... eles ficam nos incentivando e auxiliando. - Rony além do cutucão percebera o olhar mortal que Snape lhe mandava.  
  
- É melhor irmos, Flora, deixemos os alunos se... divertirem a sós. - sibilou Snape.  
  
- Sim, vamos. Até mais garotos e Neville... - Flora não pôde continuar, foi puxada por trás e de repente se viu erguida do chão e rodopiando com alguém que gritava seu nome.  
  
Snape sacou sua varinha pronto para lançar um feitiço no louco que ousou fazer aquilo com Flora, mas ele teria que parar primeiro e parecia que não ia fazê-lo tão cedo. Todos que estavam na rua pararam para ver a esdrúxula e escandalosa cena. O sujeito que a tomara nos braços enfim resolveu parar e a colocou em pé no chão, mas sem soltá-la.  
  
- Flora, minha violeta dos pampas. Que bom vê-la! - disse o rapaz beijando todo o rosto dela.  
  
- Duarte! - Flora se enroscou no pescoço dele gritando e rindo - Só você para me assustar desse jeito. Por que não me avisou que chegava hoje?  
  
- Eu quis fazer surpresa! Cheguei em Hogwarts e me disseram que tu havias vindo para cá. Não quis esperar e vim voando. Eu queria sentir teu cheiro logo. - Duarte a segurou pela cintura e cheirou o pescoço dela que riu muito.  
  
- Pare, pare! Faz cócegas! - ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele - Você está lindo, lindo... Como sempre, mas... - ela olhou para o "resto" dele - O que houve com suas roupas?  
  
- Bem... depois que tu partiu não havia ninguém para passá-las para mim e... vim assim mesmo.  
  
- Por que não usou um feitiço? - Flora apontou sua varinha para ele e as roupas ficaram impecáveis.  
  
- Eu tentei, guria, mas elas ficaram meio... duras demais. - afirmou ele. Flora riu - Mas eu tirei o lixo todos os dias e não deixei nada para estragar na geladeira. - os dois ficaram falando sobre trivialidades trouxas e parecia que tinham muito que falar. Snape e os garotos os olhavam um pouco constrangidos até que Flora percebeu sua indelicadeza.  
  
- Oh, perdoem-me! Fiquei tão entusiasmada que me esqueci de apresentá-los. Duarte... este é... este é o professor Snape.  
  
- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, professor Snape. - Duarte estendeu a mão sorrindo, Snape devolveu o cumprimento - O senhor é bem conceituado na Academia, na Associação e no Colégio e pelo que Flora já me contou é realmente o Mestre das Poções. - Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça meio sem jeito com o elogio, já Flora enrubesceu.  
  
- Estes são Neville Longbottom, Rony Weasley e Harry Potter.  
  
- Toca aí, gurisada. - disse Duarte erguendo a mão no alto, eles não entenderam nada e ficaram olhando para ele intrigados.  
  
- Duarte! - exclamou Flora baixando a mão dele e fazendo que ele os cumprimentasse da maneira comum. - Esta é Hermione Granger.  
  
- Senhorita... - Duarte pegou a mão dela e a beijou - É realmente um prazer. - Hermione corou, aquele rapaz além de lindo tinha um jeito diferente e sedutor.  
  
- Calma, Duarte! - repreendeu Flora - Ela só tem dezesseis anos. - Duarte beijou Flora na testa e sorrindo a envolveu pela cintura.  
  
Todos os garotos ficaram constrangidos e Snape incomodado com aquele sujeito espalhafatoso.  
  
- Com licença, Flora! - exclamou Harry - Temos que ir. - e saiu com seus amigos arrastando Hermione que estava fascinada por Duarte.  
  
- Flora, voar de Hogwarts até aqui me deu sede. Há algum lugar onde possamos tomar algo? - indagou Duarte perguntou sem largar dela - Quero uma loira gelada! - Snape estranhou aquilo.  
  
- Eu não sei bem, há tempos que não venho aqui e... - Flora olhou para Snape - Professor, onde fica mesmo o Três Vassouras?  
  
- Fica... fica por ali. - Snape indicou a direção.  
  
- Então vamos! - exclamou Duarte - Quero ver se a cerveja daqui é tão boa quanto a de lá.  
  
- Aqui só tem da amanteigada, Duarte. - disse Flora. O rapaz fez cara de descontentamento.  
  
- Bem, com licença. Tenho que voltar a Hogwarts. - Snape se despediu e ia saindo, mas Flora o segurou pela mão.  
  
- Venha conosco, professor! Duarte está ansioso para conhecê-lo. - ela sorriu para Snape que ficou sem ação.  
  
- Sim,venha! - exclamou Duarte soltando Flora e batendo no ombro de Snape - Sempre quis conhecê-lo e além do mais é sábado e não se deve trabalhar no sábado, faz mal para o cérebro. - Flora riu da graça do amigo.  
  
- Certamente, senhor Duarte. - Snape aceitou o convite e se dirigiu ao Três Vassouras com os dois.  
  
Rosmerta os recebeu toda risonha e quase deu um beijo em Duarte quando ele a encarou de boca aberta e a chamou de "mulherão", ela serviu cerveja amanteigada a Duarte e suco de abóbora para Snape e Flora.  
  
- Aqui deve ser bem interessante à noite. Não, professor Snape?  
  
- Não sei lhe dizer, senhor Duarte. Eu não costumo vir aqui. Não saio muito do castelo.  
  
- Não? - admirou-se Duarte - Mas que coisa! Igualzinho a Flora, para ela sair à noite tenho que arrastá-la de casa. Parece uma ermitã. - Flora fitou- o séria - E olha que tem uma fila enorme de rapazes querendo sair com ela. - Flora corou - Ei, estava me esquecendo... - Duarte tirou um envelope do bolso - Flora, chegou isso aqui para mim, é sobre aquele feitiço que aquela garota disse que ia fazer com meu cabelo.  
  
Flora pegou o envelope e viu que era de uma clínica.  
  
- Não entendi direito, mas parece que não funcionou. - Duarte sorria satisfeito - Aí está dizendo que é negativo. Eheheh... esses trouxas... sempre querendo fazer magia.  
  
- Eu já expliquei Duarte, não é um feitiço, é um exame. Um exame de DNA, para saber se o filho que ela teve mês passado é seu ou não.  
  
- Não interessa! O importante é que não deu certo. O filho não é meu, mas até que ele é bonitinho e acho que não me incomodaria muito se fosse meu, mesmo sendo trouxa. Ganhei a aposta hortência, pode me pagar os cinqüenta galeões... em casa, eu deixo.  
  
Snape franziu a testa e pensou: "Como Flora consegue ficar com um sujeito desses que arruma filhos por aí a namorando?"  
  
- Duarte! - Flora fechou o exame e o fitou censurando - Você tem que parar de ser tão galinha, qualquer dia desses vai acabar e dando mal e... - Duarte deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela, impedindo-a de continuar o sermão e fazendo-a sorrir.  
  
- É por isso que eu te amo, Flora. Sempre se preocupa comigo. - disse ele sorrindo - E, é claro, por teu corpinho de sereia também. - Flora levou as mãos ao rosto envergonhada.  
  
- Duarte, não diga essas coisas. O que o professor irá pensar... Aqui não é como no Brasil.  
  
- Oras, Flora, o professor não irá pensar nada demais. Não é?  
  
Snape quis dizer que sim, que pensava coisas estranhíssimas sobre os dois, mas se limitou a dizer:  
  
- Não estou pensando nada, Flora. Ele é seu namorado e...  
  
- Espera um pouco. - interrompeu Duarte - Flora e eu, não nos namoramos. Ou nos namoramos? - indagou ele se voltando a ela.  
  
- Não! Professor eu nunca disse isso. Somos apenas amigos.  
  
- Mas Flora... depois daquela carta e... do comportamento de vocês quando se encontraram e... tudo o que dizem... - Snape se confundiu todo.  
  
- Bah! Lá na minha terra é assim mesmo professor. - tentou explicar Duarte - Somos grandes amigos, moramos na mesma casa, trabalhamos juntos, mas é só isso. Gosto de Flora como se ela fosse minha irmã mais velha. - Flora o fitou indignada - Bem, só uma semana mais velha. - Duarte começou a tagarelar asneiras - ...E quando ela chegou no Brasil... uhuh... mais da metade do colégio se apaixonou por ela e eu digo mais da metade porque a metade era composta por rapazes e tinha alguns sapatões lá também, sabe... - Snape não sabia nem o que eram sapatões - Eu, também me apaixonei por ela, claro. O senhor já viu uma mulher linda dessas, com um corpinho divino, medindo um metro e oitenta e um de altura, com esse air bag todo e pernas perfeitas, dando sopa por aí? Eu fui à luta! Mas... ela nunca quis nada comigo, me conformei com a amizade dela. - Duarte se aproximou de Snape - Ela é apaixonada por outro, sabe... há anos e nunca o esqueceu. - Flora sentiu o rosto queimar e deu um pisão no pé de Duarte.  
  
- Bah, tchê, não me pisa! O que eu disse é... Bah...  
  
- Duarte, não seja inconveniente. - Flora tremia toda - Você não devia ficar falando essas coisas! - então esbarrou no seu copo de suco e o derrubou na mesa - Ai que droga! Eu tinha que fazer algo assim... - ela tentava conter a poça de suco.  
  
- Não se preocupe, querida! - era Rosmerta que chegava limpando a mesa e olhando sorridente para Duarte.  
  
- Não é fraca não, hein! - exclamou Duarte diante do decote dela.  
  
- Pare, Duarte! - sussurrou Flora, se bem que Rosmerta não entendeu e saiu - Vou lavar as mãos. Flora se levantou - Comporte-se! Ela apontou para Duarte e caminhou para o banheiro.  
  
- É uma potranca e tanto, não é mesmo? - disse Duarte a Snape.  
  
- O quê? - Snape não entendera.  
  
- Uma potranca! Uma gata!  
  
- Ah! Não sabia que Flora era animago.  
  
- Não! Quero dizer que ela é linda, maravilhosa, sensual, gostosa. Entendeu? Uma potranca!  
  
- Senhor Duarte... acho que não deveria se referir a Flora dessa maneira. Como amigo o senhor deveria respeitá-la. Como pode pensar tais coisas?  
  
- Bah, tchê...Não pensei nada, só fiz uma observação. - Duarte fez uma cara marota - Queria saber tua opinião, só isso. - Snape corou - Ela é demais, não é? - Duarte o cutucou.  
  
- O que houve? Por que estão com essas caras.  
  
- Nada não, meu miosótis. Sente-se. Diga-me o que está achando daqui. Como é voltar depois de dez anos e reencontrar... tantas pessoas.  
  
- É formidável, Duarte! No começo achei que tudo estava igual a quando parti, mas depois vi que Hogwarts mudou muito. Eu estou me sentindo em outro lugar, mas... gostei muito.  
  
- Talvez não tenha sido Hogwarts que mudou, flor.  
  
Flora não compreendeu o que Duarte disse e ele continuou a dizer asneiras e mais asneiras.  
  
- É melhor nós irmos, já está anoitecendo e isso aqui deve ficar muito cheio e barulhento. - disse Snape vendo a hora.  
  
- Sim, vamos! - concordou Flora se levantando - Duarte também deve estar querendo descansar.  
  
- De modo algum! Em plena noite de sábado não ficarei trancado em um castelo. Vão vocês... Eu quero aproveitar mais um pouco.  
  
- Tem certeza? Não terá problemas?  
  
- Claro que não! Se eu me cansar fico na hospedaria que vi aqui perto e amanhã irei a Hogwarts. Podem ir! - Duarte cumprimentou Snape e beijou o rosto de Flora.  
- Seu amigo é de fato bem interessante Flora. - observou Snape no caminho para o coche.  
  
- Interessante? Duarte é totalmente louco, professor Snape. Ele não para de falar nunca e costuma ser inconveniente às vezes, mas é uma pessoa muito boa, eu gosto muito dele. Apesar dele ser tão mulherengo é um amigo fiel. - Flora falava colocando a mão no ombro de Snape que olhou para ela constrangido, ela percebeu e o soltou.  
  
- Desculpe-me, professor Snape... é o costume de lá e com Duarte aqui eu...  
  
- Não há problema algum, Flora. Eu é deveria seguir melhor o costume daqui. - Snape ofereceu o braço cavalheirescamente a ela que sorriu e aceitou. 


	6. Barbaridade

Capítulo 5 - Barbaridade!  
  
- Flora! Flora! - Hermione corria afoita acompanhada por mais umas dez garotas - Bom dia!  
  
- Bom dia, Hermione... meninas. Como vão?  
  
- Bem! Muito bem! Diga-nos... Aquele seu amigo... ele virá a Hogwarts?  
  
- Duarte? Claro! Inclusive ele já está aqui, chegou de madrugada e está dormindo agora. Ele passou a noite toda no Três Vassouras.  
  
- Eu disse a Harry que devíamos ter voltado lá, mas eles não quiseram.  
  
- Gostaria de vê-lo novamente, Hermione? - indagou Flora sorrindo.  
  
- Sim, mas... é porque você me disse que ele é excelente pesquisador, faz poções muito bem e eu... eu gostaria de aprender e...  
  
- Tudo bem, Hermione, entendi. Quando ele estiver bem para conversar eu te aviso.  
  
- Aonde vai agora?  
  
- Às masmorras. Como ele estava meio... de pileque ontem, achei melhor trazê-lo pela orla da Floresta e entrar pelos fundos do castelo. As masmorras ficam mais perto.  
  
- Como sabia que ele estava chegando?  
  
- Ele se perdeu o controle da vassoura e se espatifou nos portões do castelo, Jeanie o ouviu e me chamou. Agora deixem-me ir, quero ver se ele já acordou.  
- Bom dia, professor Snape! - Flora foi entrando na sala de Snape - Como passou a noite?  
  
- Bom dia, Flora. Dormi muito bem... e seu amigo também, parece uma pedra.  
  
Flora sorriu, foi até onde Duarte dormia, aproximou-se dele, colocou as mãos na cintura e balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Ai,ai! Este aí não tem jeito mesmo. - Flora se inclinou um pouco sobre ele - Duarte, acorde. Vamos, querido! Acorde! - Duarte de mexeu na cama, esticou os braços e agarrou as pernas de Flora que quase caiu.  
  
- Ah... Barbaridade, Rosmerta, você me deixa louco! Mulherão! Vem... bate mais no seu gauchinho... bate... - Flora não se conteve e começou a gargalhar daquilo, até Snape se virou tentando conter o riso. Duarte a ouviu e acordou.  
  
- Flora, é você?! Barbaridade! - ele pareceu indignado - O que faz aqui? Aliás,... onde estou?  
  
- Está nas masmorras. Mais precisamente no quarto do professor Snape. Levante-se! Eu trouxe suas malas, já é tarde, o café da manhã já foi servido, mas eu trouxe algo para nós. - ela falava realmente como uma irmã mais velha.  
  
- Café? - Duarte ainda estava atordoado - Ei... Eu trouxe café, está na mala preta. - Flora abriu a mala preta que também tinha seu interior aumentado magicamente e começou a tirar algumas coisas de lá.  
  
- Cuia, mate, carne-seca, pinga, queijo, banana... Duarte enlouqueceu? Tem comida em Hogwarts sabia? - disse Flora do laboratório - Mas cadê o café?  
  
- Sim, mas esses são itens essenciais que só confio se forem de minha terra, procure direito que você vai encontrar o café. - Duarte se levantou e foi para a porta do quarto.  
  
- Achei! Você trouxe o supermercado inteiro aqui dentro. - Flora começou a pegar tudo o que precisava para fazer o café, mexia nas coisas livremente e sabia onde estava tudo. Snape estava sentado a uma mesa lendo a edição do Profeta Diário, Flora encheu a xícara dele com chá e voltou a fazer o café. Duarte ficou de braços cruzados na porta, observando a cena, até que entrou de vez.  
  
- Bom dia, professor Snape.  
  
- Bom dia, senhor Duarte. Vejo que... teve uma boa noite.  
  
- É... eheheh... - Duarte ficou envergonhado, sentou-se à mesa e continuou analisando os dois.  
  
- O senhor devia ter descido para o desjejum, professor... Eu disse ontem que ele não acordaria e ele não acordou.  
  
- Fiquei receoso, Flora. No estado que ele chegou poderia quebrar algo e se machucar.  
  
- É verdade! - concordou Flora - Obrigada! - Duarte se sentiu meio excluído da conversa.  
  
- Veja o livro que falei. Aqui está o que quer. - Flora apontou a página por cima do ombro de Snape.  
  
- Obrigado, Flora! Vou tentar fazer o que me pediu.  
  
- Quer torradas?  
  
- Sim! Com... com...  
  
- Geléia de damasco. - Flora lhe entregou um prato sorrindo e deu um a Duarte também.  
  
- Isso mesmo! Gostei muito dessa geléia que fez... você é excelente cozinheira, Flora.  
  
- Obrigada, professor Snape. - Flora começou a passar o café que exalou um forte aroma.  
  
- Que cheiro bom, então isso é o café?  
  
- Sim e Duarte gosta dele bem forte. - Flora olhou para Duarte - Não é, querido? - Duarte apenas sorriu acenando que sim com a cabeça - E sem açúcar.  
  
- Recebi a resposta de Azkaban.  
  
- O que eles decidiram?  
  
- Vão testar a poção no lobisomem prisioneiro de lá.  
  
- Que bom! Assim terá certeza de que ela está perfeita.  
  
- Mas mando apenas porque são as regras do Ministério, se foi você quem descobriu a planta, com certeza ela funcionará.  
  
- Mas foi o senhor quem desenvolveu a poção.  
  
- Bem, somente daqui a doze meses teremos o resultado.  
  
- Dará certo. Com certeza! - Flora começou a colocar várias coisas na mesa. Snape deixou o jornal e o livro em uma cadeira - Vai experimentar o café. Não vai, professor?  
  
- Claro!  
  
Flora serviu três xícaras com o café negro e fumegante. Duarte bebeu o conteúdo de sua xícara como se aquilo fosse água e se serviu de mais.  
  
- Delícia! - exclamou ele - Desde que partiu que não tomo mais nenhum café que preste, Flora.  
  
- As garotas do laboratório não fizeram para você?  
  
- Até que tentaram, mas ficou ruim. Só o seu é bom.  
  
- Realmente é uma bebida muito boa e bastante forte. Os trouxas até que têm costumes interessantes. - observou Snape - Tem sorte senhor Duarte, já que Flora lhe prepara todos os dias.  
  
- É... mas acho que minha sorte está acabando. - disse Duarte com o olhar perdido. Snape e Flora olharam para ele sem entender - Como vim para cá? - Flora segurou o riso.  
  
- Bem... O senhor estava jogado nos portões do castelo, ao lado de uma vassoura, deve ter batido neles e feito barulho, pois Jeanie ouviu e veio até aqui em busca de Flora, avisou-a e nós fomos buscá-lo.  
  
- O que fazia aqui de madrugada? - Duarte encarou Flora.  
  
- Eu... bem, nós achamos que você não iria demorar e ficamos conversando aqui... perdemos a hora.  
  
- Hum... e por que está com esse ar de deboche? - Flora não agüentou e riu.  
  
- O senhor estava meio alterado. Não parava de dizer coisas desconexas. Flora quis lhe dar água, mas o senhor recusou e começou a gritar que... Como foi mesmo?... Ah, sim... "Que macho não bebe água, macho bebe pinga, cerveja e uísque no gargalo". - Snape começou a rir e Duarte se envergonhou.  
  
- O professor lançou um feitiço para diminuir o volume de sua voz, senão acordaria todo o castelo.  
  
- Bem, obrigado por me ajudarem, mas... - Duarte olhou para o negro pijama que trajava - Como coloquei essas roupas? - Flora quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir - O que foi? - Duarte fez cara de magoado.  
  
- O senhor, enquanto entrávamos, começou a correr para o lago despindo-se de suas vestes. Pulou nele e começou a nadar nu, mas a lula gigante o arremessou de volta, por isso está com esse galo na cabeça. - Duarte levou a mão na cabeça e pôde constatar, havia mesmo um dolorido galo lá.  
  
- E como fizeram comigo?  
  
- Eu conjurei um pijama meu e o vesti, senhor Duarte. Fiz com que levitasse e o trouxemos até aqui, em silêncio. - Snape não podia deixar de sorrir. Aquele homem imenso agindo como criança e dando escândalo em Hogwarts era cômico. Normalmente ele teria deixado-o sozinho, caído no chão e ainda mandaria um Trasgo acordá-lo, mas ele achou tudo muito engraçado, especialmente porque Flora estava lá e também achou graça em tudo.  
  
Eles terminaram seu desjejum e Duarte tomou banho e se arrumou, quando voltou para o laboratório encontrou Snape e Flora envoltos em suas experiências. Ele percebeu que o professor não era bem como Flora havia lhe contado. Ele não o achou demasiado sério e nem ríspido, Snape lhe pareceu até simpático e afável.  
  
- Flora! - chamou Duarte, mas ela e nem Snape ouviram, então ele saiu de fininho das masmorras e foi andar pelo castelo. Ele perambulou por salas e corredores até que abriu um aporta e percebeu que era a biblioteca (o último lugar que ele queria estar), ia saindo, mas alguém o chamou.  
  
- Senhor Duarte! - era Hermione - Bom dia!  
  
- Bom dia, Hermione, chame-me apenas de Duarte.  
  
- Sim, Duarte... Está gostando de Hogwarts?  
  
- Não pude ver muita coisa ainda, mas achei Hogwarts bastante interessante. - Duarte sorriu e se aproximou mais de Hermione - Por acaso se incomodaria de me levar aos jardins? Não conheço bem o caminho.  
  
- Claro que levo. Imediatamente! - Hermione o levou toda contente aos jardins, no caminho foi encontrando outras garotas que para sua tristeza disseram que por acaso iam para os jardins e os seguiram.  
  
Nos jardins, Duarte ficou conversando e jogando charme para cima delas enquanto procurava por Jeanie. A planta se escondeu dele enterrando-se toda na terra, mas ele a encontrou.  
  
- Ahá! Achei você sua fujona. - Duarte começou a desenterrá-la e a puxou pelo bulbo - Não sabe como fiquei preocupado, eu a procurei por dias, se Flora não me avisa eu teria ficado louco... Nunca mais faça isso, OK? - ele não entendia o que a planta lhe dizia, mas sabia que ela o entendia muito bem. Jeanie se balançou concordando - Isso mesmo! Tem que ser obediente! É assim que o papai gosta! - ele deixou a forçada expressão séria e sorriu - Agora vem cá, minha querida... me abraça. Obrigado por ter me ajudado ontem, se não fosse por você eu estaria jogado nos portões até agora. - Jeanie se enroscou nele e fizeram as pazes.  
  
As garotas acharam o jeito dele com a planta "lindo", Duarte aproveitou e voltou a conversas com elas contando sobre o Brasil. Como estavam sob o sol quente ele sentiu calor e tirou seu casaco e a camisa, ficando apenas com uma camiseta de mangas curtas que mostrava o contorno de seus músculos. As garotas deliraram, começaram a rir e falar mais alto enquanto ele jogava mais charme e paquerava todas elas.  
  
- O que é isso?- indagou Snape percebendo o alvoroço do lado de fora.  
  
- Acho que sei o que é. - disse Flora. Ela foi até uma pequena janela da sala e chamou por Jeanie, em instantes a planta surgiu. - Onde está Duarte?... Nos jardins... Ah... Entendi... hum... Obrigada, querida. - a planta se foi e Flora se voltou a Snape - Duarte está nos jardins e, como sempre, rodeado por garotas, por isso o alvoroço. Ele está querendo chimarrão, vou fazer para ele e levar até lá. - Flora retirou da mala de Duarte uma cuia, um pacote de erva e começou a preparar o chimarrão enquanto explicava a Snape o que era.  
  
- Pronto! Ficou bom. - disse Flora experimentando - Prove professor, mas cuidado que é muito quente. - Snape experimentou o chimarrão.  
  
- É bom, Flora e... diferente. Realmente há coisas fascinantes no Brasil. Cada vez que me mostra algo de lá fico com mais vontade de conhecer o país.  
  
- Então vou cobrar uma visita sua, professor Snape. Vem comigo aos jardins?  
  
- Claro! - eles saíram das masmorras e foram aos jardins. Duarte distraía as garotas e nem percebeu os dois chegando.  
  
- Flora! Professor Snape! - exclamou Hermione enrubescendo. Duarte se virou a eles.  
  
- Flora, obrigado! - ele pegou a cuia e beijou o rosto dela. Duarte provou o chimarrão - Barbaridade... Está ótimo, do jeito que eu gosto, sempre quente. Querem provar meninas? - elas aceitaram, cada uma delas tomou a bebida fazendo careta, acharam amarga e quente demais - O senhor gostou, professor?  
  
- Sim, senhor Duarte.  
  
- Bah... por favor, chame-me apenas Duarte.  
  
- Sim, claro, mas... vocês se tratam sempre pelo primeiro nome. Por que então se apresenta pelo sobrenome? Flora também só o chama assim.  
  
Flora começou a rir e Duarte enrubesceu e a olhou encabulado.  
  
- Pára, Flora... - Duarte parecia realmente constrangido e Flora o abraçou.  
  
- É que o nome dele, aliás, os três nomes dele, professor, são um tanto estranhos. Mesmo para o Brasil. - Flora ria mais ainda - Ele não os usa nunca e só assina as iniciais.  
  
- Mas um nome não pode ser tão ruim assim. - afirmou Snape. Flora ia dizer algo, mas Duarte a impediu tapando-lhe a boca com as mãos.  
  
- Ah, pode sim! E não se atreva a contar, flor.  
  
Flora balançou negativamente a cabeça e ele a soltou, neste momento chegou Sprout.  
  
- Que bom encontrá-los aqui. - Sprout abraçou Flora - E você também, Snape. Eu gostaria que viessem a minha sala, como o senhor Duarte trabalhará com poções aqui acho que poderá ajudá-lo. Se bem que... já tem feito isso por Flora. Ai,ai... - suspirou Sprout olhando para Duarte - Por que os altos sempre se especializam em poções? - Duarte sorriu, ele era realmente alto, tinha um metro e noventa, uns cinco centímetros a mais que Snape - Desde o pai de Flora, que era bem parecido com você que só vejo Herbólogos baixinhos... Vamos?  
  
- Claro, professora, mas... - Duarte se voltou para as garotas, apenas Hermione estava lá e segurando a cuia - Onde foram as outras?  
  
- Para a ala hospitalar. - Hermione entregou a cuia a Duarte - Beberam com muita pressa e queimaram a boca.  
- Então vocês já sabiam que Duarte viria?  
  
- Sim, Flora. Recebi uma carta avisando quando ele chegaria, avisei Snape e pedi segredo. Seu amigo queria fazer surpresa, mas pensei que ele só chegaria hoje à tarde.  
  
- Surpresa! - exclamou Duarte abrindo os braços. Flora o abraçou - A Associação pediu que eu viesse auxiliá-la e... tome a carta da diretoria, flor... - ele entregou um envelope a ela - Eles também querem saber melhor as necessidades dos colégios e como o melhor professor de poções está aqui em Hogwarts - Snape ficou sem jeito com o elogio - conversaram com Dumbledore e me pediram para trabalhar diretamente com ele.  
  
- Bem... eu quase não via Flora, agora então... - Sprout fitou Flora fingindo aborrecimento - Ela vai se mudar de vez para as masmorras. - Flora corou - Quero que fique à vontade, Duarte. Flora já conhece tudo aqui e lhe mostrará as estufas. Acho melhor que fique acomodado em Sonserina já que passará a maior parte do tempo com Snape nas masmorras.  
  
- Não! É melhor que ele fique direto nas masmorras, professora Sprout. - disse Flora olhando para Duarte - Não creio que seja bom deixar Duarte junto dos alunos e "alunas"... - Flora enfatizou o "alunas" - Sabe ele é muito... "prestimoso" e vai acabar por fazer o dever dos alunos, principalmente dos alunos dos últimos anos. - Duarte olhou para o teto como se aquilo não fosse com ele.  
  
- Se Snape concordar...  
  
- Claro, Sprout... realmente acho melhor mesmo, assim o trabalho rende mais.  
  
- Ótimo então! Todos nas masmorras! - exclamou Sprout - Mas, por favor, Flora... Não se esqueça de mim. - a garota a abraçou sorrindo.  
  
Flora continuou suas pesquisas e Duarte foi observar as aulas e desenvolver poções com Snape. Flora agora tinha dois assistentes, competentes e dedicadíssimos, ao trabalho e a ela. Sem falar de Neville que sempre que podia a acompanhava às estufas.  
  
- Isso mesmo, Neville, fez com perfeição, querido... O estilete é bastante sensível e mais fácil de danificar que o estigma, mas você é muito habilidoso com as plantas. A professora Sprout tem razão, você é o melhor aluno dela.  
  
- Pelo menos em Herbologia vou bem, Flora. Nas outras matérias sou um fiasco, não faço nada direito, sou atrapalhado, esquecido e incompetente.  
  
- Não fale assim, Neville. Quando eu era estudante também era bastante atrapalhada e fora Herbologia minhas notas não eram nada maravilhosas.  
  
- Mesmo, Flora? Como eu?  
  
- Bem... nem tanto, mas melhorei bastante e com o tempo você também irá.  
  
- Tomara! Não agüento mais o deboche dos outros alunos, eles me fazem sentir muito mal e sem falar na perseguição do Snape. Eu o odeio.  
  
- Não fale assim do professor, Neville. Ele é meu amigo... Sei que ele é rígido, mas é para o bem de vocês.  
  
- Bem? Acho que não, Flora, mas é melhor não discutirmos sobre...  
  
- Ei... Boa tarde Flora, boa tarde Neville. - cumprimentaram Harry e Rony entrando na estufa - Sabem da novidade?  
  
- Não! Qual?  
  
- Dumbledore anunciou que Hogwarts foi eleita o melhor Colégio de magia e bruxaria novamente e em comemoração haverá um baile no próximo sábado... Os professores avisaram as Casas. - explicou Harry  
  
- Como não os vimos no castelo, achamos que vieram para cá e viemos contar. Legal, não?  
  
- Sim, é maravilhoso. Adoro bailes, sempre que havia um no Colégio da Amazônia eu e Duarte íamos. Adoro dançar!  
  
- Bem, Flora, como não sabia do baile até agora, quer dizer que ainda não tem par. - observou Harry - Será que... bem... você deve ir com Duarte, não?  
  
- Provavelmente, Harry. Por quê?  
  
Harry e Rony fizeram uma cara de desagrado.  
  
- Nada não... - disse Rony - É que Hermione perguntou dele.  
  
- Entendo garotos. - realmente ela entendeu.  
- Olá, Neville! Como está!  
  
- Bem, Duarte! Você está indo para as masmorras?  
  
- Ao contrário, Neville, acabo de vir de lá. Acabei de assistir uma aula e agora vou esticar as pernas antes do almoço. E você, aonde vai?  
  
- Ao jardim, vou me encontrar com Rony e Harry.  
  
- Posso ir junto?  
  
- Claro! Vamos. - os dois seguiram aos jardins, mas no meio do caminho encontraram com alguém.  
  
- Senhor Duarte. - era Draco Malfoy escoltado pelos seus dois capangas - Eu gostaria de lhe falar... - Draco olhou para Neville - Em particular. Poderia me acompanhar?  
  
- Estou um pouco ocupado agora, Draco. É urgente?  
  
- Bem... vou falar na frente desse aí mesmo, ele mal consegue lembrar do próprio nome.  
  
Neville ficou vermelho e Duarte apertou os olhos medindo Draco.  
  
- Eu gostaria de saber se pode me ajudar a ir com a senhorita Sommer ao baile já que o Snape disse que vocês não estão namorando.  
  
- Flora? Bem... você a convidou?  
  
- Ainda não, gostaria que você falasse com ela antes. Sabe, eu não quero ir com qualquer uma, parece que ninguém aqui está a minha altura. As garotas são todas desconjuntadas, esquisitas ou infantis. Quero ir com uma mulher de verdade, que seja bonita e que tenha classe. Acredita que as melhorzinhas do Colégio são sangues-ruins? É um absurdo! Aliás, absurdo maior é esse idiota do Longbottom estudar aqui. Não deveria andar com ele por aí. - Malfoy se aproximou de Duarte - Homens como nós, louros, nobres e de sangue-puro não devem se misturar com esse tipo de gente. - Duarte ouviu aquilo tudo em silêncio, cruzou os braços e respondeu a Malfoy.  
  
- Minha mãe era trouxa.  
  
Malfoy arregalou os olhos.  
  
- E a mãe de Flora também.  
  
Malfoy engoliu em seco.  
  
- Acho melhor que vá pedir direto a Flora, mas se quer saber ela já tem acompanhante. - Duarte deu as costas a Draco e saiu com Neville - Vai falar com ela Draco.  
  
- Nossa, Duarte, ele ficou mais branco que de costume.  
  
- Ah, Neville... eu vou fazer esse guri cair do cavalo. 


	7. Simon Richter

Capítulo 6 - Simon Richter  
  
- Ei, Flora, quantos recebeu até agora? - indagou Duarte fazendo as contas de quantos convites de alunas recebera para ir ao baile.  
  
- Trinta e dois, Duarte.  
  
- Recebi trinta e cinco! Há! Ganhei! - Duarte levantou os braços para cima em sinal de vitória, Flora começou a rir do amigo e Snape sorriu. Ele achou Duarte um bom sujeito e passou a gostar dele. Ele era amigo de Flora e ela confiava nele; apesar dele estar sempre brincando e fazendo piadas, no trabalho ele era sério, dedicado e não misturava as coisas. Mas como era noite de sexta e estavam no Três Vassouras, Snape esperava muitas graças de Duarte.  
  
Normalmente Snape não iria lá e nem Flora, mas Duarte utilizou um estratagema. Ele foi às estufas e convidou Flora, ela recusou dizendo que ia fazer um trabalho com o professor à noite, então Duarte mentiu dizendo que ela ia ter que fazer sozinha, pois Snape ia com ela. Flora estranhou, mas aceitou ir com eles então. Duarte foi correndo ao laboratório e convidou Snape, este recusou e então Duarte disse que Flora ia e fazia questão que o professor fosse junto. Snape aceitou e lá foram os três a Hogsmeade.  
  
- Pobres alunos. - observou Snape - É óbvio que vocês irão juntos, eles ficarão decepcionados.  
  
- Nã-nã-ni-nã-não, professor - disse Duarte - Não irei com Flora. - Snape fez uma cara de surpresa - Todos pensam que nos namoramos, não quero que achem que estou "amarrado". Tenho que manter minha reputação. - Flora e Snape sorriram - Mas também não vou com nenhuma aluna, são todas "de menor" e não quero encrenca para o meu lado.  
  
- Com quem irá então, Duarte? Tirando Flora e as alunas só restam as professoras, não poderá levar ninguém de fora do castelo.  
  
- É, eu sei. Bem que eu queria levar a Rosmerta, ela tem "ginga", sabe?(não, realmente Snape não sabia), tentei convidar a professora McGonagall, ela é alta, classuda, parece saber dançar... mas apesar de sempre estar olhando para mim ela sempre me evita, não sei porque. Então resolvi convidar a professora Sprout, apesar de ser quase meio metro mais baixa que eu ela é legal e bem alegre. Convidei ontem e ela aceitou.  
  
- E eu continuo sem par. - disse Flora num muxoxo - Não quero ir com nenhum aluno. O professor Flitwick me convidou, mas... ele é muito pequenininho e tenho receio que queira me fazer encolher. Embora ele seja bom com feitiços achei melhor recusar. Para não magoá-lo disse que já tinha par, mas... fiquei sozinha.  
  
- Bem, Flora... - disse Snape um tanto encabulado - Eu também não tenho com quem ir e... se... se você quiser... seria um prazer para mim tê-la como par. - Flora abriu um belo sorriso.  
  
- Sério? Eu? - ela quase não acreditou.  
  
- Sim. Eu gostaria muito. Aceita?  
  
- É claro que aceito! - Flora quase gritou, mas se recompôs e disse com mais calma - Digo... Sim, aceito, professor Snape. - Snape lhe sorriu.  
  
- Farão um belo par. - disse Duarte se levantando - Com licença, mas tenho que falar com a Rosmerta. Ela não está entendendo muito bem esse negócio de "ficar", acha que vou casar com ela. - Duarte saiu. Flora e Snape ficaram conversando sozinhos por um bom tempo. Ela tentava explicar a ele todas as inúmeras gírias que Duarte dizia, até que foram interrompidos por um homem.  
  
- Flora, Flora, Flora. - disse o homem se aproximando - A sempre apaixonada e apaixonante Flora. - Snape olhou sério para o sujeito e depois para Flora que pareceu constrangida, quase com medo. - Como vai, Flora?  
  
- B-bem... Estou bem Richter - Flora se levantou e olhou ao redor. - Snape também se levantou - O que faz aqui?  
  
- Vim para... fiscalizar seu trabalho, Flora. Não é isso que faço na Associação? - ele se aproximou de Flora e ela praticamente se escondeu atrás de Snape - Não me apresenta seu amigo?  
  
- Claro! Este é o professor Snape, de Hogwarts.  
  
- Ah, sim... então é ele...- Richter fitou Snape profundamente nos olhos e Snape lhe devolveu um olhar tão frio que fez Richter desviar o seu - Ele é o professor que está pesquisando com aquele seu... amigo.  
  
- Sim... é... professor este é Simon Richter, ele trabalha na Associação.  
  
Richter sorriu e estendeu a mão a Snape que apenas lhe acenou com a cabeça.  
  
- Posso me sentar com vocês? Acabei de chegar ao vilarejo e estou com... - Richter ia terminando a frase, mas se viu lançado ao chão por alguém que lhe dera um grande soco no rosto e agora tentava estrangulá-lo.  
  
- Duarte! - gritou Flora - Pare! Pare! - ela puxava o amigo, em vão, porque ele era muito grande, forte e parecia estar realmente querendo matar o sujeito. Todos no bar ficaram olhando aquela cena sem saber o que fazer e Snape ficou chocado com a atitude de Duarte - Pare, Duarte... por favor... - Flora se enroscou no pescoço dele - Não faça isso! Ele... não... solte- o... Ajudem! - Snape foi até eles e com um pouco de esforço conseguiu apartar Duarte de Richter que ficou caído no chão com sangue a lhe correr pela boca, mas conseguindo enfim respirar.  
  
- Eu te falei Richter, para nunca mais te aproximar de Flora fora da Associação ou eu te matava. - bradava Duarte ainda raivoso.  
  
- Eu vim a trabalho, Duarte.  
  
- Teu trabalho é interno, canalha.  
  
- Mudaram de opinião. Acharam melhor eu vir para ver se "você" estava realmente trabalhando.  
  
Duarte quis novamente avançar sobre ele, mas Snape o impediu.  
  
- Não me venha com histórias, Richter, sabe muito bem que levo meu trabalho a sério. Ainda mais com Flora junto.  
  
- Alguns membros da diretoria não acham isso. Sabe como é, não? São pais com filhas adolescentes, zelosos e preocupados.  
  
Desta vez Snape quase não conseguiu segurar Duarte.  
  
- Não me informaram de nada, Richter. - duvidou Flora  
  
- Eu disse que seria melhor vir sem avisar. - Richter entregou uma carta a Flora.  
  
- Realmente... Ele está aqui pela Associação, Duarte. Ficará conosco em Hogwarts.  
  
- Mas aqui não é Hogwarts e ele não vai se aproximar de você de modo algum. "Vambora!" - Duarte pegou Flora nos braços, a colocou sobre o ombro e a levou para a saída de bar - Rosmerta, "pendura" aí que amanhã eu volto. - e saiu com Snape totalmente aturdido atrás. Flora esperneava de ponta cabeça.  
  
- Duarte! Ponha-me no chão! Agora! - ela estendia os braços para Snape que não sabia o que fazer - Vai, me solta!  
  
- Quero ver ele vir agora. Quero ver! Aquele pilantra, safado, cachorro, sem vergonha... Aproveitador! E ainda fala de mim para a diretoria. - ele parecia não se importar com os protestos de Flora - Se soubessem... Ele seria expulso, execrado, banido. Só não contei porque me pediu, flor.  
  
- Duarte, é melhor colocá-la no chão. - pediu Snape - Creio que... aquele senhor não se atreverá a seguir-nos. - Duarte concordou com Snape e a colocou no chão - Vocês... poderiam me explicar o que foi aquilo?  
  
- Oh, professor... Eu não queria... eu... Duarte não fez por mal... perdoe- nos o escândalo... eu...  
  
- Deixe que eu falo, Flora. - interrompeu Duarte - Ele é homem e entenderá o que fiz. - Flora engoliu em seco - Aquele sujeitinho atrevido, professor, tentou se aproveitar de Flora. - Snape franziu a testa - Há uns quatro anos ele lançou um feitiço de sedução nela para que ela se apaixonasse por ele. Eu, claro, percebi antes que algo sério acontecesse. Imagina só, em uma semana ela resolveu se casar com ele, como se eu não soubesse que ela gosta de outro. - Flora corou - Tentei dissuadi-la a não cometer aquela loucura, mas o feitiço era forte e ela ficou irredutível. Então fiquei vigiando os dois, "só de butuca", na véspera do casamento ele a levou para a casa dele, achei aquilo muito estranho... Flora jamais faria isso, eu os segui, entrei na casa sem que percebessem e...encontrei ele... em cima dela tentando beijá-la... Á força! - Duarte bufava de raiva - Parece que o feitiço falhou e ela queria enfim se livrar dele. Bah! Não pensei duas vezes, "caí matando" em cima dele. Quebrei-lhe os dentes e algumas costelas e disse para ele sumir da vida de Flora. - concluiu Duarte. Snape ficou calado e olhou para Flora que estava envergonhadíssima.  
  
- Se eu soubesse... - disse Snape com sua voz fria e suave - Teria deixado que continuasse Duarte e talvez até o ajudasse.  
  
Flora arregalou os olhos espantada com o que Snape dissera.  
  
- Ahá... Eu sabia que entenderia. Viu, Flora? O professor concorda comigo, não sou um descontrolado como você pensa.  
  
- Por que um sujeito desses ainda trabalha para a Associação? Não o denunciaram?  
  
- Eu bem que quis, mas Flora não deixou.  
  
- Sabe que não gosto de misturar as coisas, Duarte. Profissionalmente ele não me fez nada.  
  
- Mas pessoalmente, quase... - Duarte fechou os punhos ao lembrar - Mas nem um beijinho ele conseguiu, por sorte.  
  
- Mesmo assim, Flora... deveria ter deixado Duarte denunciá-lo. Um feitiço desses não pode ser usado tão levianamente. Deveria contar tudo a diretoria da Associação e depois... - Snape fechou os punhos - Duarte "dava um jeito nele".  
  
- É assim que se fala, tchê! Professor, vi que é dos meus nesses assuntos... Curto e grosso. Ei... me ensina a fazer isto?  
  
- Isso o quê?  
  
- Este olhar assassino... me ensina?  
  
- Ah... isso só aprende com o tempo, mas sei de alguns feitiços e poções "interessantes" que poderiam ser úteis numa situação dessas. - os dois começaram a conversar sobre o que poderiam fazer a Richter. Flora, com as mãos na cintura os observava balançando a cabeça.  
  
- Homens! - exclamou ela - Todos iguais! Quando não estão correndo atrás de um "rabo de saia" estão querendo se matar. - Snape e Duarte se calaram - Vamos voltar ao castelo. Teremos que fazer o serviço de hoje amanhã cedo, pois à tarde quero me preparar para o baile e não faça essa cara Duarte, não mandei vocês dois inventarem de sair hoje.  
  
- Mas não foi você quem convidou, Flora? - indagou Snape. Duarte começou a assoviar e a olhar para o céu.  
  
- Não! Duarte disse que viriam para cá e eu aceitei vir junto. - Flora olhou para Duarte - Já entendi tudo. Você "armou" para escapar do serviço.  
  
- É... foi isso mesmo, minha orquídea selvagem, mas foi apenas para te distrair um pouco, está muito presa e fechada no castelo.  
  
- Eu me distrair? Haverá um baile amanhã, Duarte. Esqueceu?  
  
- Ah... - Duarte não tinha argumento e a olhou com cara de bebê chorão - Vamos voltar para o castelo? - Flora concordou e foram os três para Hogwarts, Duarte xingou Richter o tempo todo.  
- Calma, meu amor, só mais um pouquinho... - Flora acertava o colarinho da camisa de Duarte e ajeitava sua túnica - Prontinho! Está lindo!  
  
- Bah... - resmungava Duarte passando a mão no pescoço - Para que tanta coisa. Lá no Brasil uma camisa bem "transada" já resolveria tudo. É roupa demais.  
  
- Não reclama, Duarte. - Flora endireitava seu próprio cabelo que estava penteado para trás cheio de lindos cachinhos e ornado com uma delicada tiara de mini-rosas coloridas. Ela trajava um lindo vestido longo, verde e bordado em prata. Era um estilo camponesa (mas uma camponesa chique) de mangas curtas e um lindo espartilho em tom de verde mais claro que o do vestido e também bordado em prata que delineava sua fina cintura - Você sempre concordou comigo que aqui as roupas são mais elegantes.  
  
- Elegantes nos outros... Em mim são desconfortáveis. E tu então... com esses vestidos até o pé... Eu preferia os que usava lá no Brasil. - Duarte foi até Snape que colocava uma linda capa verde-escura para o início da cerimônia - Professor, esta guria usa umas mini-saias no verão que barbaridade... - Snape não ligou para o comentário de Duarte, acostumou-se a eles - Agora veja só, toda encapotada.  
  
- Ah, Duarte... não implica. - Flora foi até Snape - Está com o punho desabotoado, professor Snape. - ela começou a abotoar o punho camisa de Snape, ele deixou e ficou observando as mãos delicadas dela. Duarte se afastou.  
  
- Aperta esse espartilho e abaixa esse decote, Flora, assim o professor vai ter o que olhar além de suas saboneteiras.  
  
Apesar de acostumados com as "tiradas" indiscretas de Duarte, Flora e Snape ficaram vermelhos como pimentões, por sorte bateram à porta da masmorra, Flora correu até ela, a abriu e viu Sprout.  
  
- Olá, querida! Mas veja só como está linda! Simplesmente encantadora.  
  
- A senhora também está ótima, professora Sprout. Venha! Entre! - as duas foram até os "distintos cavalheiros".  
  
- Oh... mas como estão elegantes. - admirou-se Sprout - Foi você, Flora? - ela afirmou que sim.  
  
Realmente os dois estavam muito bem. Duarte era definitivamente lindo, mas lhe faltava classe e elegância. Snape tinha classe e era charmoso, mas lhe faltava um toque de suavidade. Flora além de ajudar a compor as vestes deles ajeitou-lhes os cabelos deixando-os impecáveis.  
  
- Você devia andar sempre assim Snape. - observou Sprout quase estranhando o colega - Está ótimo! Eu até me atreveria a trocar de par.  
  
- De modo algum. - adiantou-se Duarte abraçando a pequena professora - A senhora já é minha e ninguém tasca. - Sprout riu - Ei... aonde vamos cantar?  
  
- Cantar? - estranhou Sprout - Pensei que apenas íamos dançar.  
  
- Tem razão Duarte, estamos todos com a mesma cor. - constatou Flora olhando para os três e para ela mesma. Flora só vestia verde, Snape estava usando verde e preto, Duarte verde e branco e Sprout um gracioso vestido "verde" - Que "mancada" eu dei.  
  
- Imagina, margarida, ninguém vai perceber. - Duarte olhou para Sprout - É só ficarmos longe do "casal vinte", professora. O salão é grande e eles não vão roubar o nosso brilho.  
  
- É melhor irmos para a sala dos professores. - disse Snape tentando fazer com que Duarte parasse de dizer bobagens, mas não adiantou nada, ele foi o caminho todo dizendo asneiras e fazendo Sprout rir.  
  
- Enfim chegaram! - exclamou Dumbledore ao ver os dois pares entrando - Flora, querida, está linda, mais que o habitual. Você também está muito bem Severo. Também... com uma acompanhante dessas... - Snape acenou sem jeito com a cabeça.  
  
- E então, professor Flitwick... ganhei ou não ganhei a aposta.  
  
- Ganhou, Duarte. - respondeu o conformado duende - Pagarei após o baile.  
  
- Que aposta, Duarte? - indagou Flora puxando o amigo para um canto da sala.  
  
- Apostei com ele que você viria como par do professor Snape, querida, assim que Dumbledore anunciou o baile, por isso ele insistiu tanto para vir com você. Bah... cinqüenta galeões para o bolso do loirão de Erechim.  
  
- Você não se emenda, Duarte. - censurou Flora sorrindo - Então foi por isso que você não quis vir comigo.  
  
- Não, não, minha petúnia. Achei que o professor Snape a convidaria mesmo, só não quis interferir. Quis... deixar o caminho livre. - Duarte se afastou dela e foi Hagrid falando alto.  
  
- Diz aí, Hagrid. Eu e o professor Snape somos ou não somos os homens mais sortudos de Hogwarts? Veja só nossos pares! Que lindas são!  
  
- Realmente têm muita sorte. - concordou Hagrid sorrindo.  
  
- Eu pedi a professora em casamento sabe... mas ela não aceitou. Disse que eu sou muito "crianção", me deu o "maior fora". - brincava Duarte. Sprout, Flora e os professores riam dele, menos Snape que apenas dava um leve sorriso e observava Flora - Mas Flora está na idade, se eu fosse o professor Snape ficava esperto. - Flora e Snape coraram e todos riram mais ainda, por sorte levavam as asneirices de Duarte na brincadeira. - Ei, Pirraça! - disse Duarte vendo o poltergeist entrando pelo chão da sala - Cadê a Murta? Aquele "lero" que levei com ela não adiantou?  
  
- Adiantou sim, Duarte, mas ela não para de chorar... disse que era emoção demais... achei melhor deixar para lá. Obrigado, mesmo assim. - Pirraça foi em direção ao teto.  
  
- Isso mesmo, ninguém gosta de mulher melosa e chorona. Que música vai ter neste "arrastapé"?  
  
- "Arrastapé"? - estranhou McGonagall - Até parece o pai de Flora falando.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- Arrastapé? Barbaridade... pois não é o baile? Que música vai ter?  
  
- Bem, música normal, música de baile, valsa... coisas assim.  
  
- Bah... Não vai ter forró? Que pena!  
  
- O que é forró? - indagou Flitwick entusiasmado.  
  
- É uma dança brasileira, professor... um tanto chata. - esclareceu Flora tentando cortar o entusiasmo de Duarte que provavelmente ia dar um jeito de incluir forró no repertório - Acho que não iriam gostar. Duarte anda com mania de forró desde o final do ano passado... é bobagem.  
  
- Bobagem? Bobagem? - indignou-se Duarte - Barbaridade, Flora! Como diz uma coisa dessas? Logo você, a rainha do forró em São Paulo. - Flora corou novamente - Vejam só como não é bobagem, vou mostrar para vocês... e a Flora vai me ajudar - Duarte acenou com sua varinha e uma música muito animada começou a tocar, ele realmente era bom nisso - Legal, não? Mas os passos não são iguais aos da valsa não. Vejam só! - Duarte foi saracoteando todo para o lado de Flora que não resistiu ao amigo sorrindo aceitou a mão que ele lhe oferecera, os dois começaram a dançar e dançavam muito bem, pareciam profissionais, eles rodopiavam, pulavam e deslizavam pela sala alegres e risonhos e os professores ficaram admirados. Flitwick adorou, subiu na cadeira e começou a pular e a balançar o corpinho, Hagrid riu muito, por sorte não pulou ou seria um desastre. Sprout achou lindo e Dumbledore acompanhava o ritmo com a cabeça e os pés.  
  
- Viram? - indagou Duarte encerrando a dança - Se vocês quiserem podemos ensinar, o baile é só daqui a meia hora. E então?... - Duarte esperou a resposta de todos, mas todos esperavam a resposta de Dumbledore. Flitwick queria muito e Sprout até que parecia animadinha, mas os outros... estavam com cara de pavor. Era realmente bonito de se ver, mas fazer aquilo era outra história. Dumbledore ficou dividido, achou "muito legal" aquela dança, mas os olhares de súplica de Snape e McGonagall o convenceram.  
  
- Acho melhor não, Duarte Vamos deixar para outra ocasião.  
  
Duarte fez cara de "fazer o quê".  
- Viu só, Harry? Ela vai com o Duarte mesmo, está entre ele e o Snape.  
  
- É, Rony, mas eu tinha esperança que no final ela aceitasse ir com algum aluno. Assim seria mais fácil  
  
- Ai, que pena... Eu bem que queria dançar com o Duarte... digo, para saber se um brasileiro sabe dançar bem. Flora me disse que eles vivem fazendo coisas trouxas, seria bom para meus estudos.  
  
- Sei, Mione, sei. - disse Rony - Mas terá que se contentar comigo mesmo.  
  
- Onde foi Neville? Estava aqui agora mesmo. - Harry olhou para os lados e o viu falando com Gina, o garoto beijou a mão dela e voltou para seu lugar ao lado de Harry - O que foi aquilo, Neville?  
  
- Duarte andou me dando uns "toques" de como tratar as mulheres.  
  
- Minha irmã vai com você mesmo?  
  
- Sim, Rony, vai. Eu percebi que havia outros garotos na "parada", então fiquei "amaciando" ela desde domingo, fiz o pedido na terça e lhe dei um tempo para pensar, lhe mandei flores e doces e na quinta ela aceitou. Desde então venho "levando na maciota" para que ela não "dê para trás".  
  
- É, realmente Duarte lhe deu "uns toques" - afirmou Rony - E você Harry? Vai com a Cho, não?  
  
- Vou, claro, bem... Isso se ela não "der para trás" - todos riram. O jantar foi servido rápido os alunos estavam ansiosos, Dumbledore percebeu e encerrou o jantar.  
  
- Que se inicie o baile! - Dumbledore acenou a varinha e a música começou, (uma valsa, claro!) cada um tomou seu par.  
  
- Não... não pode ser... vejam... vejam... - disse Rony apontando.  
  
- O que foi, Rony? O que foi? O que... nããão... é Flora... e Snape.  
  
- Por que a surpresa? Estava claro que se ela não fosse com Duarte ia com o Snape. Quem será o par dele? - Hermione ficou observando Duarte até que o viu já que ele era muito alto, mas não conseguiu ver com quem dançava, era alguém bem baixinho. Hermione esticou tanto o pescoço que Rony lhe deu um puxão.  
  
- Ei, contenha-se, você está comigo.  
  
- Desculpe, Rony, mas será que você pode ver quem é para mim?  
  
Rony olhou em direção de Duarte, observou um pouco e enfim viu uma cabecinha sorridente.  
  
- É a Sprout. Satisfeita?  
  
- Ei... - Hermione sorriu contente - a Sprout é legal... tenho certeza de que ela não vai se incomodar se... ai... - Rony a puxou novamente.  
  
- Arre... Venha! Vamos dançar.  
  
O baile foi ótimo e todos se divertiram muito. Rony e Harry toda hora levavam suas acompanhantes para o lado de Flora, na esperança de Snape se cansar e deixá-la livre. Já Hermione e Cho "pererecavam" para fazer com que eles fossem para o lado de Duarte, com a mesma intenção. No início não houve problema algum, mas parece que todos os outros tiveram a mesma idéia e formou-se uma grande confusão.  
  
- Potter! O que significa isso? - perguntou Snape bravo por ver aquele embolamento todo e por Harry ficar esbarrando neles a toda hora.  
  
- Na-na-nada não, professor eu... eu... - Harry pegou Cho Chang e foi para o outro lado do salão.  
  
- Acho melhor pararmos um pouco, Flora, esses garotos estão muito estranhos.  
  
- Claro, professor. Vamos aos jardins? - Snape concordou e a conduziu para fora do salão até os jardins, ele a fez se sentar em um banco.  
  
- Flora, diga-me porque não permitiu que aquele Richter fosse denunciado. Mesmo não querendo misturar as coisas você deveria tê-lo feito. Por acaso você... gosta dele?  
  
- Não! Não, professor Snape! Sei que foi horrível o que ele fez, que... que eu deveria ter deixado Duarte denunciá-lo, mas... ele me pediu desculpas e disse estar arrependido... eu não podia negar a ele uma chance de se redimir. Todos merecem uma nova oportunidade, uma segunda chance.  
  
- Pensa assim mesmo, Flora?  
  
- Claro! Ninguém é tão ruim que não possa se arrepender - Flora sorriu docemente. Snape resolveu lhe contar seu segredo.  
  
- Flora... eu gostaria que soubesse de... de uma coisa sobre mim... - Snape segurou as mãos dela - Antes de me tornar professor em Hogwarts eu... eu fui...  
  
- Eu sei, professor. - interrompeu Flora - O senhor foi um Comensal da Morte. - Snape se surpreendeu  
  
- Como soube?  
  
- Acho que temos amigos em comum. - Flora se levantou - Vem comigo. Snape atendeu ao pedido dela e se deixou levar até o Salgueiro Lutador.  
  
- Olá! - disse Flora ao Salgueiro - Podemos nos aproximar?... Obrigada! - Snape com cautela a seguiu - Quando eu estudava aqui, professor Snape, eu vinha sempre conversar e brincar com o Salgueiro e ele me contava as histórias que presenciou no passado. Nessas histórias eu soube de quatro amigos que vinham até aqui em noite de lua cheia para usar a passagem secreta para a Casa dos Gritos em Hogsmeade. Três deles eram animagos e o outro... lobisomem.  
  
- Sim, Flora, foi isso mesmo, acontecia na época que eu estudava aqui. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de eu ter sido um Comensal?  
  
- Bem... - Flora se encostou-se ao tronco da árvore - o Salgueiro me contou tudo, inclusive a ocasião em que Sírius lhe pregou uma peça de muito mau gosto. - Snape fez uma expressão de desagrado com a lembrança - Fiquei sabendo dos nomes de todos eles. Sírius Black, Pedro Petigrew, Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin, o lobisomem. Quando pesquisei sobre as Licófitas há alguns anos atrás, tive que ir atrás de um lobisomem, o que foi bastante difícil e perigoso, mas dei sorte, encontrei Remo e nós fizemos amizade. Pobrezinho, tão bom e gentil e... com aquele sofrimento horrível. Quando recebi a carta da Associação com seu pedido, professor, eu voltei até Remo para me aprofundar melhor no assunto. E eu disse para que fui, claro, e ele ficou bastante surpreso com aquilo, parecia não acreditar muito, mas concordou em me ajudar, afinal era para seu próprio bem, mas então Sírius apareceu e Remo lhe contou tudo, Sírius ficou furioso, achou que o senhor queria matar Remo, por isso o interesse.  
  
- Típico de Black.  
  
- Não entendi o por quê e então ele me contou sobre seu passado... - Flora fez uma pausa e Snape ficou envergonhado - Confesso que fiquei chocada quando soube, mas... me lembrei de quando fui sua aluna, de tudo que fazia para ensinar os alunos e de... quando salvou minha vida naquela ocasião da árvore. Acreditei que o senhor não era mais um Comensal como Remo afirmava. Sírius ficou louco. - Flora começou a rir - Quis até me prender para que não informasse nada a Associação ou ao senhor.  
  
- O que fez então? Como o convenceu?  
  
- Bem... Eu disse a ele que para um ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban ele estava muito afoito para julgar os outros. Sírius ficou envergonhadíssimo, me deixou continuar a pesquisa e com o tempo fizemos amizade. Quando conversamos aquela primeira vez sobre o lobisomem eu tive dúvidas quanto a quem o senhor queria ajudar, mas descobri que era a Remo de fato, por tudo o que o senhor, eles e o Salgueiro me disseram.  
  
- Flora, obrigado pela confiança... em relação a Lupin e em relação ao fato de eu ter deixado de ser Comensal e obrigado por manter segredo. - Snape tocou o rosto dela.  
  
- Não me agradeça, professor, não fiz nada, mas... pelo que fiquei sabendo, o senhor, Remo e Sírius não eram propriamente amigos.  
  
- Não mesmo. - confirmou Snape - Não nos suportávamos no passado e não nos suportamos até hoje. - Flora abriu um lindo sorriso - O que foi?  
  
- Nada, professor, nada.  
  
- Flora! Flora! - era Duarte que chegava até eles correndo - O que faz aqui mulher? Trabalhando durante o baile... que absurdo... volte para dentro.  
  
- Calma, Duarte! Para que tanto afobamento? Eu...  
  
- É que percebi que o Richter sumiu do baile e depois não vi mais vocês. Fiquei preocupado. Vocês poderiam estar distraídos.  
  
- Distraídos? - indagou Flora sem entender  
  
- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, Duarte. Sei lidar com sujeitos do tipo, mas tem razão, é melhor entrarmos, assim ele não se atreve nem a chegar perto de Flora.  
  
- Isso mesmo, professor, temos que protegê-la. Vamos, flor, vamos entrar.  
  
- Que maravilha! Agora tenho dois guarda costas - Flora entrou escoltada pelos dois - Onde está a professora Sprout, Duarte?  
  
- Com o professor Flitwick, ele estava doidinho para dançar. Olha lá, eheheh... ele precisa de aulas, é todo desengonçado, mas a professora Sprout até que dança bem. _ Duarte cutucou Snape - Essas Herbólogas têm um balanço, não?... Bem, deixa eu "circular", quero ver se acho o Richter, quero mantê-lo bem debaixo de minhas vistas. "Fui"!  
  
- Esse Duarte...  
- É o melhor aluno de Herbologia, não é, Neville?  
  
- É... si-si-sim senhor... é a única matéria que vou bem, aliás, nas outras sou terrível. Torço para que Flora tenha razão e que eu melhore com o tempo.  
  
- Ah... Flora! Ela é maravilhosa! Não é mesmo?  
  
- S-sim senhor Richter. Ela é muito boa Herbóloga e muito gentil.  
  
- Ela tem o ajudado bastante, não Neville? Ela adora ajudar aos outros.  
  
- Ela me ajuda sim e muito. O senhor a conhece á muito tempo?  
  
- Sim, há mais de quatro anos. Eu quase me casei com ela, mas... não fui muito correto com ela e... fui abandonado quase no altar. É uma pena, gosto muito dela, até hoje... mas continuamos amigos apesar daquele Duarte não gostar nada, nada de mim. Mas não falemos disso, é triste. Diga-me, Neville, você deve ser bastante popular aqui. Flora era a mais querida no Colégio da Amazônia e na Associação.  
  
- Eu? Imagina, senhor Richter. Todos aqui zombam de mim, eu sou um zero à esquerda, totalmente apagado e desastrado.  
  
- Não acredito, Neville. Por quê?  
  
- Por quê? Por que além de cuidar bem de plantas eu não faço nada certo. Todos me evitam nas aulas temendo que eu cause alguma catástrofe.  
  
- Ah, mas... Flora, às vezes, também é um pouco desastrada, Neville.  
  
- Sim, mas ela fala com as plantas, se eu pelo menos tivesse algum dom do tipo.  
  
- Hum... Realmente isso ajuda muito... Deixe-me ver se posso ajudá-lo... Já sei, por que você não faz algo incrível, inédito, tipo... não sei, algo que chame atenção para suas habilidades naturais.  
  
- Só sei cuidar de plantas... Flora uma vez cultivou uma Anilaria nos jardins, era lua azul e foi incrível.  
  
- É isso, Neville, cultive uma planta do tipo, não uma Anilaria que já não causará tanto impacto, algo diferente e raro.  
  
- O que então? Não estudamos plantas raras ainda, somente a partir do próximo trimestre, não faço idéia de onde achar uma.  
  
- Esquece-se que trabalho para a Associação de Herbologia, Neville. Além de conhecer plantas eu tenho facilidade de obtê-las. Deixe comigo.  
  
- Faria isso por mim?  
  
- Claro que sim! Prometo pensar em algo. Até lá não diga nada a ninguém, assim causará maior impacto... Veja... é sua acompanhante ali, não? É melhor não deixá-la esperando. Até mais, Neville.  
  
- Até mais, senhor Richter. - Neville foi até Gina - Ei... você retocou a maquiagem? Está mais linda ainda.  
  
- Não, Neville - respondeu Gina corando - Fui apenas acompanhar Mione ao dormitório, mas obrigada, você é muito gentil. - realmente Duarte dera "altos toques" a ele - Venha, vamos dançar.  
  
O baile seguiu até tarde da noite. Flora dançou bastante, mas apenas com Snape e Duarte que ficou "na cola" dela o tempo todo. Os garotos ficaram realmente decepcionados e a única que conseguiu ficar satisfeita foi Hermione que conseguiu uma dança com Duarte, mas foi uma só, pois Rony a carregou do salão emburrado.  
  
O baile passou, o domingo passou e a semana também. Flora e Duarte tiveram que aturar Richter fiscalizando seu trabalho e como não podia deixar de acompanhar as aulas de Snape, Duarte ficou em pânico por ter que deixar Flora sozinha, ele temia que Richter a abordasse. Por isso colocou vários espiões a seu serviço. 


	8. Os desastres de Flora

Capítulo 7 - Os desastres de Flora  
  
- Entenderam então, não é Harry... Rony?  
  
- Sim, Duarte, entendemos. Fique tranqüilo, Rony e eu "ficaremos de olho", secretamente.  
  
- Valeu, guris! Já conversei com os alunos do primeiro ao quinto ano e eles também concordaram em me ajudar. Só falta com os do sétimo, ninguém além de nós pode saber, hein... Se a Flora descobre... me mata. Sabem como são as mulheres... Sempre querendo ser independentes... Não reconhecem que precisam de nós, homens, para proteger e cuidar delas.  
  
- Pode deixar, Duarte, nós o vigiaremos para você.  
  
- Obrigado, Rony, agora devo ir, assisto a última aula de Poções.  
  
- Sabemos. É conosco, vamos com você.  
- Agora, - dizia Snape a classe - qual erva acrescentaremos à Poção do Esquecimento para que ela se torne Poção da Memória? - Hermione ergueu o braço - Alguém sabe? - insistiu Snape ignorando-a - Ninguém? - ela balançava o braço freneticamente - Bem, talvez um rolo de pergaminho inteiro de redaç... - Snape se calou. Ele viu algo que nunca vira em sua vida... Neville Longbottom erguendo o braço voluntariamente para responder sua pergunta.  
  
- Senhor Longbottom. - sibilou Snape deslizando até ele - Diga-nos que erva acrescentaremos.  
  
- É-é-é aa... Gin-gin-ginko-ko-ko-alia, professor... a Ginkoalia - Neville tremia da cabeça aos pés. Snape se aproximou mais dele.  
  
- Há duas variações delas, explique.  
  
- Há a-a-a feminina, mais fraca, ela tem os óvulos nus, presos a depicelos e há a masculina, com grande número de estames, cada qual com dois sacos polínicos inseridos no eixo, isso a faz mais forte.  
  
- Onde é encontrada? - indagou Snape contrariado com as respostas certas de Neville.  
  
- Na Ásia, professor, especialmente no Japão.  
  
Snape apertou os olhos e trincou os dentes.  
  
- Classifique.  
  
- A Ginkoalia é uma Gimnea.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Porque... porque ela... ela... é como as Gimneas que têm o caule normalmente desprovido de vaso no xilema e ainda faltam células companheiras no floema, onde acorrem células crivadas em vez de tubos crivados. - uma resposta digna de Flora, ninguém entendeu "lhufas" e até Hermione "boiou".  
  
- E...? - insistiu Snape  
  
- E...e... ela... ela é uma Pterófita! - concluiu Neville suando frio. Snape colocou as mãos na bancada e se inclinou um pouco sobre o garoto.  
  
- Em que livro o senhor viu isso?  
  
- Em... em... em... livro algum p-professor. A Flora me ensinou. (Ahá!) - Snape trincou os dentes novamente, seus olhos faiscaram e se inclinava cada vez mais sobre Neville. Duarte que nunca se metia nas aulas e somente observava, notou a expressão assassina de Snape e pigarreou alto e insistentemente.  
  
- Desculpe, professor. - disse Duarte batendo no peito. Snape se afastou de Neville, foi até sua mesa, pegou um ramo de ervas e voltando ao garoto sem deixar de fitá-lo, jogou o ramo ao lado do caldeirão.  
  
- Faça! - ordenou Snape.  
  
Neville começou a tremer todo. Responder as perguntas até que não foi tãããão difícil, pois eram de Herbologia (avançadíssima,claro!), foi só superar o medo de Snape, mas fazer a poção... (terrível, terrível, terrível) ele não conseguiria, mas como não tinha opção teve que ao menos tentar. Ele, que fizera (graças a Deus) a Poção do Esquecimento com Hermione, começou a picar os ramos da plantinha no tamanho adequado retirando a fina película que os envolvia, depois ele os acrescentou a poção e começou a mexê-la rapidamente. Quando achou que estava pronta chamou o professor.  
  
- Pronto, professor Snape.  
  
Snape se aproximou do caldeirão e o observou borbulhar.  
  
- Tsc, tsc, tsc... - fez Snape balançando a cabeça. Ele olhou para Neville e deu dois passos para trás. Foi o tempo da poção explodir lambuzando pela milésima vez Neville Longbottom - O senhor Longbottom "esqueceu" que a Poção do Esquecimento não deve ser mexida até mudar de cor e aí se tornar a Poção da Memória. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória. - Hermione se indignou.  
  
- Ei, e quanto às respostas certas dele. Eram difíceis e ele acertou todas elas mesmo sem ser matéria deste ano.  
  
- Por isso menos lhe tiro somente cinco pontos, senão seriam vinte pontos a menos. - Snape se aproximou dela - E cinco pontos a menos para a senhorita pelo atrevimento. Agora... tome este lenço... ajude seu amigo a se limpar.  
  
Hermione estranhou a atitude de Snape, mas pegou o negro lenço que o professor lhe oferecia e passou no rosto de Neville.  
  
- Áááááááh... - gritou Hermione ao ver o rosto de Neville - O rosto dele... o rosto... "cadê" o rosto? - a sala toda se alvoroçou. Neville virava de uma lado para o outro e todos gritavam ao vê-lo. Menos Snape que sorria malévolamente e Duarte que se virava para a parede com as mãos na boca tentando abafar seu riso.  
  
Neville estava sem rosto, sem olhos, sem nariz, sem boca, sem bochecha, sem sobrancelhas, sem nada. Havia somente uma redonda e lisa bola (ele era bem gordinho) no lugar de seu rosto.  
  
- O que houve? - indagava Neville passando a mão no "rosto" - O que aconteceu? Não sinto nada de diferente. Como estou?  
  
Hermione tentou manter a calma e tocou o "rosto" de Neville.  
  
- "Ué"... está tudo aí... o nariz, a boca, os olhos...  
  
- Ái, meu olho!  
  
- Desculpe, Neville... professor, o que houve?  
  
- Poção do Apagamento, senhorita Granger... é o que acontece quando a Poção do Esquecimento se estraga. Achei que fosse inútil... mas vejo agora que é muito boa para tirar a expressão idiota do rosto de alunos idiotas. Não se preocupe senhor Longbottom, embora não possa ver seu rosto ele está aí. O efeito passa em três dias, mas se quiser Madame Pomfrey tem o antídoto.  
  
- Eu o levo até lá, professor. - ofereceu-se Duarte - É Poção Reveladora, não é?  
  
- Sim, é, Duarte. - concordou Snape e se voltou aos alunos - Para que isso não se repita mais quero que me entreguem na próxima aula uma redação de três rolos de pergaminho sobre as poções que afetam a memória. E não quero ver ninguém perturbando a senhorita Sommer ou o senhor Duarte sobre isso. Estão todos dispensados, menos a senhorita Granger que vai limpar a sujeira de seu colega.  
  
- Vem, Neville. Eu te levo. - Duarte levou Neville para fora da sala - Tome, coloque este lenço sobre o rosto. Não vai querer que mais ninguém saia gritando ao te ver, não é?  
  
- Eu sabia, eu sabia, Duarte... Na aula do Snape eu sempre arrumo confusão e faço Grifinória perder pontos. Sou um desastre ambulante.  
  
- Que é isso, Neville... Não fique assim, tchê. Nem tudo na vida sai como a gente quer e... ei,ei, fica quietinho, a Flora vem vindo.  
  
- Como sabe?  
  
- Pelo cheiro, claro... ela está chegando...  
  
- Olá, Duarte! A aula já termin... Neville? O que houve?  
  
- Nada não, minha prenda. Só estamos fazendo uma brincadeira. O Neville tapa o rosto com o lenço, eu vou me esconder e depois de dois minutos ele vem me procurar.  
  
- Dãããã... Você não está um pouco grandinho para esse tipo de brincadeira? Não devia ficar zombando de Neville, Duarte - Flora retirou o lenço de Neville e levou um susto tremendo - Áááh... Neville. O que houve?... Duarte, o que aconteceu com ele?  
  
- Nada não, minha dedaleira, foi apenas um acidente na aula, nada sério.  
  
- Acidente, Duarte? - disse Hermione chegando - Isso foi obra do Snape, Flora. Ele fez isso com Neville só porque ele acertou todas as perguntas na aula. Aquele... tirano. Ficou fazendo perguntas que ele sabia que ninguém na sala sabia a resposta, mas Neville as respondeu e ele, claro, se vingou... de Neville e de toda a sala, até quem não tinha nada a ver com aquilo foi punido. Teremos que fazer uma redação de três rolos de pergaminho sobre as poções que afetam a memória... Cretino, fez igual quando substituiu o professor Lupin três anos atrás. Eu até que não ligo de fazer a redação, mas...  
  
- Com licença! - pediu Flora e saiu para a sala de Snape.  
  
- O que houve com ela? - indagou Hermione. Duarte apenas ergueu os ombros e a observou partir.  
  
- Olá, Flora. - cumprimentou Snape ao vê-la entrar em sua sala - Conseguiu as raízes de urtiga que cospe fogo?  
  
- Sim, professor Snape. Consegui. - Flora colocou sua valise sobre uma mesa - Professor... O que houve com Neville Longbottom?  
  
- Aquele garoto atrapalhado? Bem, como sempre fez a poção de forma errada e ela explodiu nele apagando seu rosto, mas não é nada de grave. Duarte o está levando a Pomfrey, ele ficará bom em minutos. - Flora deu um sorriso torto.  
  
- Eu também era um desastre em suas aula, não? Vivia derrubando as coisas ou explodindo as poções.  
  
- É verdade, Flora, mas nem tanto como Longbottom e você tinha um certo... charme ao provocar desastres.  
  
- Charme? Com desastres? - Flora começou a rir - Como isso é possível?  
  
- Você não causava desastres comuns, Flora. Você sempre fazia uma novidade. - Snape começou a se lembrar dos desastres que causara com certa satisfação no rosto - Em uma ocasião, no quarto ano, atrapalhou-se toda com os ferrões de Gira-Gira, triplicou a quantidade na Poção de Levitação e em vez da poção ficar roxa e visguenta, ela virou um vapor vermelho que se espalhou por toda a sala de aula.  
  
- É mesmo! Havia me esquecido disso, a sala ficou daquele jeito por quatro dias e o vapor foi ficando meio sólido, podia-se até se subir nele... O senhor se lembra quando no meu quinto ano pediu para fazermos a Poção contra Fungo de Pé? Em vez de eu colocar um nadinha de pimenta de cheiro, como sempre me atrapalhei e coloquei "tudinho" que havia no pote e deixei cair uma dose de secreção de Erupente dentro do caldeirão.  
  
- Foi horrível aquela ocasião, Flora. - lembrou-se Snape sorrindo - A poção explodiu com muita intensidade e lambuzou a todos na sala, inclusive a mim. - Flora corou envergonhada - Se fosse só por isso... mas cada um que foi atingido pela poção ficou com um cheiro diferente, dependendo de seu estado de espírito.  
  
- É verdade, lembro-me que Jeremy Lubock da Corvinal ficou cheirando a meia suja. - disse ela fazendo cara de nojo.  
  
- Peter Weihe a abóbora cozida.  
  
- Mirian Stockley a limão.  
  
- Francis Clewer a estrume de dragão, ele adorava colocar bombas por aí.  
  
- Gary Levant a chocolate, ele vivia comendo um.  
  
- Mas a que ficou melhor foi você, Flora... não podia ser outra coisa senão flores.  
  
- O senhor nos mandou para a ala hospitalar e foi preparar um antídoto. Ficamos o dia todo daquele jeito. Alguns tinham cheiros insuportáveis e... a maioria enjoou e vomitou... foi horrível.  
  
- Você foi a única que não quis tomar o antídoto, por isso tem esse cheiro até hoje.  
  
- Pelo menos alguém tinha que aproveitar aquilo, não. - brincou Flora. Snape riu - Mas, professor... me diga... A que o senhor ficou cheirando? Não deu para saber naquela ocasião.  
  
- É melhor eu não lhe contar, Flora... Mas sabe qual é o desastre que você causou de minha predileção?  
  
- Hum... Não faço idéia. - Flora se aproximou de Snape sorrindo.  
  
- Foi quando fez a Poção de Pintar os Cabelos... ela era para ser passada nos cabelos e você a bebeu.  
  
- Aquilo foi horrível, eu fiquei toda cor de rosa e ainda estava resfriada.  
  
- Sim, cada vez que espirrava você mudava de cor. Lembro-me da detenção... rosa, azul, vermelho, amarelo... mas você ficou melhor de verde que definitivamente é a sua cor.  
  
Flora riu de todas essas lembranças.  
  
- O senhor tem boa memória, professor. Depois de tanto tempo se lembrar disso tudo... ainda mais sendo eu... uma aluna apagada.  
  
- Você nunca foi apagada, Flora. - Snape segurou a mão dela - Era... apenas, mal interpretada. - ele a fitou longamente - Venha... vou te mostrar um álbum de fotografias de antigos alunos daqui.  
  
Flora se acomodou no sofá, Snape pegou o álbum e se sentou do lado dela.  
  
- Veja... é a sua turma do primeiro ao sétimo ano... mas o último foi sem você.  
  
- Ah... há tempos não via uma foto deles... nunca mais vi nenhum deles depois que saí daqui... nossa... eu andava sempre com essa cara de choro?  
  
- Quase sempre... esta foto foi tirada após vocês receberem as notas de Poções.  
  
- Agora me lembro... tirei sete e meio. O senhor me deu o maior sermão, não admitia menos que oito... Como eu era magra... Veja o Gary... sempre comendo algo. Sabe o que aconteceu com ele?  
  
- Explodiu!  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Parece que comeu um sapo de chocolate sabotado que encontrou em uma mesa em um bar árabe... tsc, tsc, tsc... eu sempre disse a ele que em dia a gula iria o matar.  
  
- Que horror! A professora Sprout... sempre alegre... ei... eu me lembro desse aqui... - ela apontou para uma foto com alunos de outra turma - Clint Horsth, era Sonserino, dois anos mais velho que eu e vivia pegando no meu pé, andava atrás de mim, me infernizava o tempo todo e adorava me encurralar nos cantos do castelo até eu gritar apavorada de medo dele... nunca entendi o porque.  
  
- Não era óbvio?  
  
- Óbvio? Como assim?  
  
- Horsth era apaixonado por você, Flora. Como não lhe dava atenção, ele tentava fazer com que você olhasse para ele, mesmo que de uma forma... aborrecida.  
  
- Eu nunca percebi nada... - admirou-se Flora - Aliás, até hoje... sou um pouco lerda para perceber esse tipo de coisa, sabe? - Snape deu um meio sorriso. Ficaram olhando as fotos por minutos a fio, até que chegaram à turma de Snape. Ele fechou o álbum e se levantou.  
  
- Ah... deixa eu ver... por favor...  
  
- Não, Flora, você não vai gostar, as fotos são muito ruins e... - Flora começou a correr atrás de Snape que tentava tirar o álbum do alcance dela, mas com a proximidade dela Snape se desconcertou e a deixou pegá-lo. Ela voltou a se sentar e sorrindo abriu o álbum.  
  
- Aqui... - Flora apontou para a foto - O senhor com... onze anos... que gracinha... - Snape ficou vermelho - Com doze... treze... na formatura... ei, é o Remo, não é? - ela indagou sorrindo.  
  
- Sim... é Remo Lupin. - respondeu Snape aborrecido.  
  
- Pobrezinho... sempre abatido... Sírius... aqui ele parecia mais alegre, também, doze anos em Azkaban... esse aqui só pode ser Tiago Potter. Harry é igualzinho a ele. Não acha?  
  
- É, Flora... Os dois são iguaizinhos.  
  
- E quem é essa moça linda? Uau... que olhos!  
  
- Esta é Lílian Potter.  
  
- Mãe de Harry? Por isso que ele tem aqueles olhos lindos... Este aqui que fica sempre perto de Remo, Sírius e Tiago... é Pedro Pettigrew, não?  
  
- Sim, é ele mesmo.  
  
- Traidor... - disse Flora entre os dentes.  
  
- Acredita mesmo nisso, Flora?  
  
- Claro, Sírius não mentiria sobre isso e Remo menos ainda.  
  
- Fez grande amizade com eles, não?  
  
- Sim, especialmente com Remo. - Flora sorriu - Ele... ele é bastante sensível e gentil. Até Duarte que morre de ciúmes de mim com outros amigos gostou dele. Conheceram-se no ano passado e ficaram amigos também, mas ele se deu bem mesmo foi com Sírius, os dois são do mesmo tipo... festeiros e mulherengos. Saíam quase todas as noites, eu e Remo ficávamos em casa, não tínhamos tanta disposição quanto eles.  
  
- Vocês dois ficavam?! É... e o que... digo, sobre o que... - Snape foi interrompido, alguém batia à porta.  
  
- Eu atendo, professor. - Flora foi até a porta e a abriu - Richter!  
  
- Olá, Flora. Como vai? Não a vejo há dias, quando não está aqui, você fica na estufa com aquelas mandrágoras desenterradas o tempo todo.  
  
- É que... tenho muito trabalho e... as mandrágoras precisam tomar ar, Richter... mas o que quer aqui?  
  
- Quero que assine o relatório que fiz.  
  
- Não o li ainda.  
  
- Então leia, assine e me entregue. Tome, dê este a seu amigo.  
  
- É só isso, Richter?  
  
- É, Flora... - Richter viu Snape o encarando no fundo da sala - Professor Snape! - exclamou ele entrando - Como vai?  
  
- Bem, senhor Richter. - Snape se aproximou e ficou ao lado de Flora  
  
- Como aquele exibicionista tem ido com as aulas e com o serviço do laboratório?  
  
- Duarte? Muito bem, ele não atrapalha e é muito dedicado ao trabalho. Assim como Flora.  
  
- Realmente... Flora é bastante dedicada ao trabalho... e a seus amigos também.  
  
- Duarte deve chegar a qualquer momento, Richter. É melhor que vá, não quero confusão.  
  
- Claro, Flora. Tudo o que você quiser, mas... diga a ele que está atrasado no cronograma.  
  
- Não está não, Richter. Duarte está adiantado e...  
  
- O cronograma foi mudado.  
  
- Mudado? Como? Não nos informaram de nada e...  
  
- Eu o mudei... há dois dias, devem receber uma carta da Associação em breve.  
  
- Por que você fez isso?  
  
- Ele é necessário no Brasil... tem que terminar todo seu serviço em trinta dias e voltar para lá. - Richter foi para a porta - Mas não se preocupe, Flora, você tem todo o tempo do mundo. Até mais.  
  
- Mas que... que... Como ele ousa? - Flora estava indignada - Duarte vai ficar possesso, terá que fazer tudo correndo.  
  
- Esse Richter tem todo esse poder na Academia, Flora?  
  
- Tem, professor. A Diretoria é que lhe deu. Ele é competente, mas... às vezes irritante. Adora pressionar Duarte.  
  
- Sabe que ele faz isso por ciúme e vingança, não sabe?  
  
- Sim, mas... não é porque ele mistura as coisas que vamos fazer o mesmo.  
  
Neste momento Duarte abriu a porta e entrou como um furacão na sala. Pela cara dele Snape e Flora perceberam que ele encontrara com Richter.  
  
- É verdade o aquele cretino acabou de me contar, Flora?  
  
- Sim, Duarte. É verdade.  
  
- Canalha! Você bem que podia dar um jeito nisso, Flora.  
  
- Ah, Duarte! Sabe o que penso sobre isso... o melhor agora é trabalhar mais e cumprir o prazo.  
  
- Bah... Fazer o quê? Professor, Neville já voltou ao normal, eheheh... Ele causou espanto daquele jeito. Uma vez eu fiz aquilo com um colega meu, foi trilegal. Eu não suportava a cara dele, acho que devia jogar um pouco em Richter.  
  
- Ai, Duarte, não arruma encrenca não. Vamos trabalhar.  
- Neville Longbottom! Eu soube o que aconteceu ontem. Está melhor?  
  
- Sim, senhor Richter, estou. Obrigado.  
  
- Tem algum lugar em que possamos conversar a sós?  
  
- Tem sim, vamos até o último jardim. Quase ninguém vai lá. - Neville levou Richter até o último e isolado jardim  
  
- Olha, Neville... o que eu consegui para você. - Richter mostrou um vaso a ele.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- É uma Shelflera Arco-Íris.  
  
- Nunca ouvi falar.  
  
- É porque é rara, Neville, foi descoberta recentemente e ainda não saiu sua publicação. Ela dá um arbusto baixo e de folhagem miúda, mas a cada dia a folhagem muda de cor e à noite ela solta um brilho intenso e fica toda iluminada.  
  
- Que legal!  
  
- É fantástico de se ver, Neville. Eu tive trabalho para conseguí-la, mas aqui está ela, toda sua.  
  
- Verdade, senhor Richter?  
  
- Claro! Eu não disse que o ajudaria a fazer algo que impressionasse os outros? Tome aqui, são as instruções de como cuidar dela.  
  
- Nossa! É bastante complicado, e requer cuidados especiais, água e solos apropriados... por sorte tem aqui em Hogwarts. Sabe que o solo de Hogwarts é raro? Só existem mais dois assim no mundo, no Brasil e na França.  
  
- É mesmo? Nossa! Então tivemos sorte, seria complicado mandar vir terra do Brasil ou na França sem que ninguém percebesse. Acha que pode cultivá-la?  
  
- Sim, há tudo que eu preciso nas estufas. Se eu pedir à professora...  
  
- Mas, Neville, não pode contar a ela, senão estraga a surpresa e sem falar que aí o mérito não será apenas seu. Há muita coisa nas estufas, ela não vai reparar se você pegar um pouquinho de adubo e vitaminas.  
  
- É mesmo.  
  
- Então, Neville, esse será o nosso segredo. Boa sorte.  
  
- Obrigado, senhor Richter. 


	9. As apostas, as inconveniências e o deses...

Capítulo 8 - As apostas, as inconveniências e o desespero de Duarte  
  
- Um pouco mais fundo, Harry... isso... certo... agora preencha com terra. - disse Flora com Jeanie toda enroscada nela - Só faltam vinte e duas árvores.  
  
- Eu te falei, guri - disse Duarte sentado em uma mesa repleta de mudas e tomando chimarrão - Ela não ia aceitar. Mulher tem que ser tratada com jeitinho. Não pode ir chegando desse jeito não, tchê.  
  
- Mas é que eu pensei... bem, eu e a Cho... faz tempo que estamos juntos e...  
  
- E pensou que ela ia aceitar fazer aquilo, hein? Espertinho!  
  
- Mas Duarte... depois de tampo tempo, o que custava?  
  
- Duarte tem razão, Harry. Eu fiquei decepcionada com você. Onde já se viu... querer que ela fizesse sua redação... foi bem feito para você.  
  
- Eheh... eu que me dei bem... além de levar dez galeões, vou ficar aqui, sentado, tomando chimarrão e só olhando para você ajudar Flora.  
  
- Nunca mais aposto nada com você, Duarte. Você disse que era só algumas plantinhas... Veja só, setenta árvores.  
  
- Duarte só entra em uma aposta para ganhar, Harry. Aprenda isso.  
  
- É, eu aprendi e Rony também. Ele perdeu três galeões, dois Fogos Filibusteiros e um saco de feijões de todos os sabores.  
  
- E sem falar do Dino e do Simas, Harry. Eles não te contaram que eu ganhei vinte galeões deles?  
  
- Não! O que apostaram?  
  
- Apostei que conseguia comer mais carne assada que Crabbe e Goyle juntos. Ganhei, claro.  
  
- Nossa! Que estômago, hein? Aqueles dois são uns esganados.  
  
- É que Duarte é um legítimo gaúcho, Harry. Totalmente carnívoro.  
  
- É que eu tenho que manter este corpinho sarado que mamãe me deu. Os músculos podem muita carne, viu Harry?  
  
- Eu bem que queria ter músculos como os seus, Duarte, mas nasci assim, pequeno e magricela. Nunca ficarei como você.  
  
- Imagina, Harry. Quando nasci eu era um ratinho, com o tempo que... fiquei assim, fortão, gostosão. Se quiser eu te dou uns "toques" de como ficar com um corpo bem definido.  
  
- Eu gostaria muito. Quem sabe assim a Cho aceita fazer meu dever.  
  
- Olá, Flora, olá Duarte, olá Harry! - exclamaram Hermione, Rony e Neville ao chegarem aos jardins.  
  
- Harry, você tirou oito na redação do Snape.  
  
- Oito? Oito? Tem certeza, Mione? Não foi um seis, não?  
  
- Não! Foi oito mesmo.  
  
- Eu tirei sete. - afirmou Rony - Está ótimo, pensei que ia tirar um cinco ou um quatro. Mione tirou dez, é claro.  
  
- E você, Neville?  
  
- Tirei cinco.  
  
- Mas a redação dele valia sete. - afirmou Hermione - Bem, as outras também valiam e o Snape sempre dava um ou dois, quando não zerava a redação dizendo que não entendeu a letra.  
  
- Que bicho mordeu o Snape?  
  
- Acho que foi uma flor, Harry. - disse Duarte - Alguém quer chimarrão?  
  
- Eu quero! - Hermione se emperiquitou ao lado de Duarte.  
  
- Como vão suas pesquisas com o professor Snape, Duarte?  
  
- Muito bem, Hermione. O professor é um gênio realmente. Sem ele não conseguiria fazer tudo a tempo. Desde que aquele maldito do Richter apertou o cronograma, tenho trabalhado como um cão. Até nos fins de semana, coisa que não faço nunca.  
  
- Que pena que irá embora em três semanas, não poderá vir a formatura.  
  
- É mesmo uma pena, Hermione, eu gostaria de poder dançar um pouco mais com você. - Duarte se insinuou para ela que corou - O seu namoradinho aí não permitiu no outro baile.  
  
- Mione e eu não somos namoradinhos, Duarte.  
  
- Ah, não? Pensei que fossem... Pelo jeito que andam por aí e se olham... - agora Hermione ficou toda vermelha.  
  
- Pois você e Flora também ficam... ficam por aí... de um jeito estranho e não são namorados.  
  
- Mas Rony... Flora... Flora é como se fosse minha irmã... Não tem nada a ver, não é onze-horas?  
  
- É, Duarte. Não tem nada a ver mesmo. Nunca teve.  
  
- Mas não parece.  
  
- Acredite, Harry. - Duarte saltou da mesa - O coração de Flora já tem dono, há séculos. - Flora ficou vermelha.  
  
- É verdade, Flora? Quem é?  
  
- É um ex-aluno de Hogwarts, Harry. Da época de seu pai.  
  
- Da época de meu pai? Quem seria? Como o conheceu?  
  
- Bem... foi... - Duarte teve a boca tapada pela mão de Flora.  
  
- Vocês não o conhecem. Não é mesmo... DU-AR-TE? - disse Flora em tom de ameaça. Duarte acenou que sim com a cabeça e ela o soltou.  
  
- Arght...púúú...púúú... fez-me engolir terra.  
  
- Bem feito... era para você estar me ajudando... Já que está aí à toa. Por que não vai ajudar o professor Snape?  
  
- Eu já vou, só estou esperando o Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Malfoy? - estranharam os Grifinórios  
  
- Para que, Duarte? - indagou Flora  
  
- Para receber outra aposta. Eheh... nesta eu me dei bem, guria.  
  
- O que apostaram?  
  
- Ah, Neville. Eu não te disse que faria ele "cair do cavalo"? Pois então, foi o que fiz. Apostei com ele que eu seria capaz de montar e domar um cavalo alado selvagem antes que ele... eu venci, claro, ele não conseguiu ficar montado nem por vinte segundos. Que paspalhão!  
  
Harry, Rony, Neville e Hermione caíram na gargalhada e Flora balançava a cabeça.  
  
- Eu queria ter visto essa, Duarte. Deve ter sido hilário.  
  
- E foi, Harry. Hagrid rolou no chão de tanto rir. Antes de cair, Draco ficou pendurado na cela, balançando que nem um saco de batatas e eu... Iiiiirráá... Domando meu cavalo nos ares. Barbaridade, levei quinhentos galeões nessa.  
  
- Quinhentos? - assustou-se Rony - E se você perdesse, Duarte?  
  
- Eu jamais perderia tal aposta, Rony, mas se perdesse eu pagaria, lógico.  
  
- Duarte é filho de um fazendeiro muito rico, Rony. Por isso essa... habilidade com montarias e essa falta de medo de perder dinheiro.  
  
- Filho não, Flora, enteado... eheh... me diverti muito naquela fazenda, especialmente com as potrancas.  
  
- Pare, Duarte... Poupe-nos de suas aventuras bucólicas... Veja, Draco está chegando e parece furioso.  
  
- Boa tarde para todos. - disse Malfoy secamente acompanhado por Crabbe e Goyle. É claro que "todos" eram Flora e Duarte, ele jamais seria educado com os Grifinórios - Vim pagar o que devo a você, Duarte. Tome os quinhentos galeões.  
  
- Teu pai não encrencou não, Draco?  
  
- Claro que não. Eu gasto isso por semana... só estava desprevenido anteontem. - Draco deu um olhar de desprezo aos Grifinórios - Bem, deixe-me ir. Até mais senhorita Sommer, até mais Duarte.  
  
Assim que Draco Malfoy sumiu das vistas deles, os garotos desataram a rir.  
  
- Bem, bem, bem... Que tal gastarmos um pouco desse dinheiro em Hogsmeade amanhã? - disse Duarte olhando para os garotos.  
  
- Nós? Você quer ir conosco a Hogsmeade?  
  
- Sim, Rony, e por minha conta. "Topam?"  
  
- Eu "tópo"! - adiantou-se Hermione  
  
- Nós também. Não é, Harry? Neville?  
  
- Sim!  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Então está combinado, passaremos o dia lá. Agora devo ir às masmorras, tenho algum trabalho a fazer ainda.  
  
- Eu também tenho que ir pessoal. - disse Neville - Lembrei-me de algo importante. Até logo. - e saiu correndo.  
  
- Ei, Harry... Neville anda estranho, não? Até está se lembrando das coisas.  
  
- É mesmo, Rony. Todos os dias pela manhã e pela tarde ele some.  
  
- Não deve ser nada garotos. - afirmou Hermione  
- E então, Neville? Como vai com sua planta?  
  
- Muito bem, senhor Richter. Ela cresce rápido, o bulbo já foi replantado três vezes nesta semana. Daqui a dois dias eu a plantarei definitivamente no solo.  
  
- Que bom que está conseguindo, Neville. Sapo de chocolate?  
  
- Sim, obrigado.  
- Flora! - exclamou Duarte ao vê-la entrar no laboratório de Snape - Estamos com um terrível problema e só você pode nos ajudar.  
  
- O que seria? - indagou ela abrindo a janela para Jeanie entrar.  
  
- Precisamos que vá com alguma aluna do primeiro ano até a ala hospitalar. - disse Snape - Precisamos de um pouco de sangue e nenhuma delas gostaria de vir até aqui.  
  
- Do primeiro ano? Por quê?  
  
- É que uma vez peguei sangue de uma garota do quinto ano, deu tudo errado. Prefiro não arriscar.  
  
- Não, professor... Quando disse que Flora nos ajudaria com isso, não era para levar a garota à Madame Pomfrey, não. - Duarte foi até Flora - Dá um pouco do seu sangue, flor?  
  
- Claro! - Flora se sentou em uma cadeira e estendeu o braço.  
  
- Pode tirar, professor... Eu garanto! - afirmou Duarte.  
  
Flora não entendeu o que ele garantia. Snape, muito constrangido, começou a extrair o sangue de Flora com uma seringa.  
  
- Eu ainda não entendi... Para que querem o sangue e por que tinha que ser uma aluna do primeiro ano?  
  
- É para fazer a Poção do Fogo Zíngaro, prímula. Ela é bastante forte, mas não pode ir qualquer sangue.  
  
- Hã... E onde a aluna do primeiro ano entra nisso? - insistiu Flora  
  
- É que tem que ser sangue de virgem, flor.  
  
Flora fechou os olhos e ficou vermelhinha.  
  
- Eu... Acho que é o suficiente - Snape terminou a extração e passou poção cicatrizante no braço de Flora. Ela se levantou rapidinho e se afastou envergonhada.  
  
- É suficiente sim, professor Snape. O sangue dela é bem forte, já fiz esta poção uma vez, pode por a metade da quantidade.  
  
- Metade? - estranhou Snape - Por quê?  
  
- É que Flora além de ser virgem nunca foi beijada, o que na idade dela é... - Jeanie se enroscou em Duarte fazendo-o se calar. Flora escondeu o rosto nas mãos e Snape ficou sem jeito.  
  
- Pode soltá-lo, Jeanie - ordenou Flora. A planta obedeceu e a moça encarou Duarte furiosa.  
  
- Calma, Flora... calma... não se exalte...  
  
- Olha aqui Ariosvildio Herniaclides Sacolé Duarte, você não devia ficar falando da vida dos outros assim. - Flora pegou um livro e saiu da masmorra.  
  
- Ela nunca perde a classe. - afirmou Duarte a Snape - Mas... é... acho melhor deixá-la sozinha um pouco.  
- Senhor Longbottom, viu Flora?  
  
- Não, professora Sprout. A última vez que a vi foi à tarde, depois da prova que o professor Snape deu.  
  
- Não a encontro em lugar algum, ela perdeu o jantar e nem Duarte ou Snape sabem onde ela está.  
  
- Não está com o senhor Richter?  
  
- Não! Parece que Duarte o trancou no banheiro do primeiro andar.  
- Ai, ai, ai... - choramingava Duarte - Não encontro meu girassol. Já revirei o castelo todo, professor. Ela não está em nenhuma das casas, não está na biblioteca, nem no lago, nas estufas ou nos jardins. Nem Hagrid ou Filch a viram... O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz? - Duarte batia as mãos na cabeça - Minha begônia, meu crisântemo... Será que ela foi para a Floresta? Será? Ah, meu Deus! E se ela se perder? E se ela se ferir? Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela eu me mato. Eu quero o meu lírio do campo... - Duarte chorava que nem um bebezinho.  
  
- Calma, Duarte... acho que sei onde ela pode estar.  
  
- O quê? O senhor sabe? Vamos, vamos até lá!  
  
- Acho melhor o senhor ficar... Ela ainda deve estar aborrecida.  
  
- Sim, é verdade, mas... peça a Jeanie vir até aqui se a encontrar, sim?  
  
Realmente Duarte revistou o castelo inteiro. Ele conseguiu entrar nas casas ajudado pelas garotas, claro, e ainda colocou Filch para procurá-la também. Até Pirraça ajudou após receber fogos, chicletes e comida estragada como suborno. Ninguém, vivo ou morto, a encontrou. Snape saiu do castelo, passou pelos jardins e foi até onde ninguém pensou em ir. Justamente porque ninguém pensava em ir até lá nunca. Ele foi até o Salgueiro Lutador.  
  
A uma certa distância ele começou a sentir o perfume de Flora que o vento lhe trazia. Ele se aproximou mais e a viu sentada ao alto dos cipós da árvore que lhe serviam de balanço. Ela olhava para um papel e sorria docemente. Snape ficou contemplando a moça, sentiu-se aquecido e sorriu. Ela pegou uma foto, olhou para ela, a beijou e começou a balançar sorrindo mais ainda.  
  
- Flora! - exclamou Snape. Ela parou seu balanço e o Salgueiro a desceu até que pudesse tocar o chão com os pés.  
  
- Professor! Venha, aproxime-se, o Salgueiro me disse que pode.  
  
- Está ficando tarde, Flora. É melhor você entrar.  
  
- Eu já estava indo professor. É que acabei de receber esta carta e fiquei lendo. Duarte está preocupado, não?  
  
- Sim, está e muito.  
  
- Aposto como ele está batendo as mãos na cabeça e dizendo entre lágrimas que vai se matar se algo acontecer comigo.  
  
- Exatamente, Flora. Você realmente o conhece muito bem.  
  
- Como a palma de minha mão. Sabe, professor, quando conheci Duarte fiquei encantada com por ele... Ele é igualzinho a meu pai... idêntico... em tudo. A amizade entre nós veio fácil e passamos a ficar sempre juntos, colados um no outro.  
  
- Foi por isso que mudou tanto, Flora. Antes era tímida e retraída e vivia chorando pelos cantos. Hoje é alegre, radiante e sempre sorridente.  
  
- É-é professor... eu... Duarte me ajudou muito e eu a ele. Quando ele perdeu a mãe há sete anos atrás ele ficou arrasado, no leito de morte ela revelou que ele não era filho do marido dela e sim de um homem com quem ela teve um caso e que ela mal conhecia. Um "gringo" como ela dizia. Duarte ficou perdido, ele e seu suposto pai nunca se deram bem, mas enfim... o homem morreu também e ele ficou como eu, órfão de mãe e com pai desaparecido. Fomos morar na mesma casa e ficamos mais unidos ainda. Parece que um completa o outro. Somos como dois irmãos realmente. Nós nos conhecemos e nos entendemos perfeitamente, mas, claro, às vezes, acontece algo do tipo. Eu já me acostumei, mas de vez em quando tenho que dar um "gelo" nele para que se contenha. Não estou magoada com ele e nem aborrecida.  
  
- Ele pediu para que Jeanie fosse até ele assim que eu a encontrasse. - imediatamente a planta se arrastou até o castelo - Carta do Brasil, Flora?  
  
- Não! É de Remo!... Eu estava escrevendo em meu diário quando uma coruja a entregou - Flora sorriu novamente e desta vez Snape se sentiu triste - Ele está bem, disse que conseguiu um emprego com um horário super flexível e Sírius conseguiu uma casa para eles com um porão seguro. Assim ninguém nota que ele é lobisomem. Torço para que sua poção dê certo professor, assim Remo poderá ter uma vida normal.  
  
- Dará tudo certo, Flora. Agora vamos?  
  
- Sim! - Flora saltou do balanço e deixou cair algo de dentro de seu diário. Snape se abaixou e pegou. Era uma foto, a mesma que ela beijava instantes antes.  
  
- Lúcio, eu, Lupin e Black... Onde conseguiu esta foto, Flora? Eu tinha uma, mas perdi. Foi tirada há... bem há muito tempo atrás, quando disputamos um concurso de poções, nós quatro fomos os finalistas. Lúcio e eu vencemos, naturalmente.  
  
- Ééé... Remo me mandou - Flora baixou a cabeça corando.  
  
- Você o ama muito, não?  
  
- O quê? - surpreendeu-se Flora vermelha agora - Q-quem?  
  
- Remo Lupin, Flora. Você deve amá-lo muito. Confesso que ele subiu em meu conceito depois do que Duarte disse. Ele poderia ter se aproveitado, mas a respeitou. Na condição dele jamais conseguiria lhe dar...  
  
- P-pro-professor... e-eu... - Flora estava mais envergonhada do que jamais estivera em sua vida.  
  
- Flora! - gritou Simon Richter chegando até eles.  
  
- Richter! Por que está assim... todo molhado?  
  
- O que deu naquele seu amigo? Ficou louco de vez?  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- Eu esperava que você me respondesse. Eu estava indo jantar quando de repente ele me agarrou e saiu me arrastando até o banheiro feminino do primeiro andar e me trancou lá.  
  
- Aí você resolveu tomar banho de roupa e tudo.  
  
- Não! - vociferou Richter fazendo Flora dar um passo para trás e segurar no braço de Snape - Tem uma maldita fantasma lá dentro que fica choramingando sem parar, eu estava ficando louco ouvindo aquela coisa, depois de séculos dei um basta e a mandei calar a boca. Sabe o que ela fez?  
  
- Chorou mais ainda e o molhou com suas lágrimas.  
  
- Não! - vociferou ele novamente, desta vez Flora foi parar atrás de Snape  
  
- Senhor Richter, - disse Snape lançando um olhar terrível - contenha-se! Se quer se explicar... tenha educação.  
  
- Aquela fantasma idiota entrou na tubulação e inundou o banheiro todo, quase morri afogado, por sorte o zelador conseguiu abrir a porta.  
  
- Sinto muito, Richter. Não faço idéia porque ele fez isso. Duarte anda trabalhando demais, deve ser stress. - disse Flora falsamente e segurando o riso.  
  
- Stress? É isso que ele vai ter quando eu comunicar isso à Associação. - Richter deu um rodopio e ia saindo  
  
- Você não vai comunicar nada, Richter. - disse Flora decididamente e se colocando em frente a Snape.  
  
- O quê? - Richter se voltou a ela - O que você pensa que...  
  
- Eu penso que a Associação vai gostar muito de saber que tipo de feitiços você anda praticando em suas horas vagas.  
  
- Você não faria isso, Flora. Você prometeu.  
  
- Prometi? Acho que não... além de desastrada ando meio desmemoriada, sabe?  
  
- Tudo bem, Flora... tudo bem... eu... não direi nada à Associação.  
  
- Ótimo, Richter. Agora entre e vá se trocar ou ficará resfriado.  
  
Richter olhou furioso para Flora e para Snape e entrou no castelo.  
  
- Bravo, Flora! Já era hora de colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Agiu com firmeza. Parabéns!  
  
- Obrigada, professor Snape. - Flora sorriu e ele se sentiu bem novamente  
  
- Flora! Flora! Flora! Florinha! - era Duarte que vinha ao encontro dela correndo e aos berros - Minha vitória régia! - ele se ajoelhou diante dela e se agarrou nas pernas dela chorando - Por favor... perdoe-me, perdoe-me, minha prenda. Eu nunca mais falo nada que te magoe. Faço qualquer coisa para ti, qualquer coisa, mas não fique brava comigo. Não me deixe, eu não vivo sem ti. Quase morri de desespero durante esse tempo que ficou desaparecida.  
  
- Duarte... não exagera, foram apenas algumas horas.  
  
- Uma eternidade!!! - gritou ele mais ainda - Perdoe-me... e... eu limpo a casa toda quando voltarmos ao Brasil. Não faço mais bagunça, não deixo as tampas dos vasos sanitários levantadas, lavo todas as tuas roupas na mão, faço as compras no supermercado...  
  
- Hum... interessante... E o que mais?  
  
- Ajudo a lavar a louça... a limpar a varanda e o jardim. Faço a comida todos os dias...  
  
- Irc... deixa que eu cozinho... eu acho que isso é suficiente, Duarte... Está perdoado.  
  
- Estou? - Duarte se levantou e a abraçou com força - Ela me perdoou, professor... Ela me perdoou... - Duarte beijava o rosto e as mãos dela fazendo-a rir.  
  
- Chega... chega... Duarte... menos... menos....  
  
- Obrigado, Flora... mas vamos entrar, não jantou ainda e deve estar com fome  
  
- Estou mesmo. Vamos, professor?  
  
- Ei... deixe-me te levar de cavalinho. - Duarte colocou Flora nas costas e saiu correndo com ela para dentro do castelo - Eia... pocotó... pocotó... pocotó...  
  
Snape os observou com um sorriso que se desvaneceu ao olhar para a foto novamente.  
- E nunca mais ouviram falar dele, Duarte?  
  
- Não, Hermione. O pai de Flora desapareceu na Amazônia, há dezesseis anos. Pouco antes de ela ingressar em Hogwarts. Ele foi dado como morto, ninguém nunca ouviu ou soube de algo que indicasse que estava vivo. - Duarte entrou na Dedosdemel.  
  
- Que triste!  
  
- É, Neville, é muito triste. Flora até hoje não o considera morto, apenas desaparecido.  
  
- O que ele pesquisava mesmo na época?  
  
- Uma planta, Harry. Aliás, era o que ele dizia, pois nunca ninguém ouviu falar nela. Parece que era uma planta carnívora gigante que vivia no subsolo e em pântanos, uma coisa dessas. Nenhum Herbólogo do mundo atestou a existência da tal planta. Ele veio pesquisar aqui em Hogwarts e em Beauxbatons primeiro, depois foi para a Amazônia. Coitado, só encontrou seu fim. Dizem que as bruxas guerreiras Amazonas o capturaram para fazer uma oferenda ao monstro que vive no fundo do rio, mas elas sempre negaram.  
  
- Flora deve sofrer muito com isso, não?  
  
- Sofre sim, Rony, embora não demonstre.  
  
- Ela não quis vir conosco?  
  
- Não! Mas vou lhe levar alguns doces já que resolveu ficar trabalhando, como sempre. Será que aqui tem doce "light"? Florinha tem que cuidar daquele corpinho escultural...  
  
- Trabalhar com o Snape. - observou Rony azedamente - É mais um castigo.  
  
- Bah... Flora e o professor Snape se dão bem, Rony. Eu também gosto muito dele, ele é "maior gente fina".  
  
- Vocês têm conceitos estranhos no Brasil, Duarte.  
  
- Não entendi, tchê! 


	10. Mais inconveniências de Duarte e Até tu ...

Capítulo 9 - Mais inconveniências de Duarte e...Até tu Jeanie?  
  
- O que mais falta para terminar sua pesquisa, Flora?  
  
- Plantas aquáticas e algumas agressivas, professor.  
  
- Acha que...vai demorar muito mais?  
  
- Bem... depende... a Associação estimou que eu fosse ficar mais dois semestres aqui, mas se eu pegar firme no serviço, termino em dois ou três meses. O fato de eu falar com as plantas ajuda muito... Eu... devo estar atrapalhando o senhor, não? Fico o tempo todo aqui e...  
  
- Não, Flora! De modo algum. Se você quisesse... poderia ficar a eternidade aqui comigo. - Snape segurou a mão dela e a beijou. Flora abriu um largo sorriso.  
  
- Mas não poderei ficar tanto tempo, professor. Duarte vai embora e... eu não posso e nem quero deixá-lo sozinho. Nós só temos um ao outro... ele é tudo que tenho. É meu amigo, meu irmão... terei que voltar logo. - Flora baixou a cabeça - Gostei muito de voltar a Hogwarts e reencontrá-lo professor... não sei se estou certa, mas acho que ganhei um amigo.  
  
- Ganhou sim, Flora - Snape se aproximou mais dela e a beijou no rosto. Abraçaram-se carinhosamente. Jeanie que estava na bancada e no chão, chegou até eles e se enroscou em suas vestes, enrolando-se toda neles e fazendo-os ficarem presos, espremidos um contra o outro.  
  
- Jeanie... Jeanie... Pára! Sai Jeanie... vai nos derrubar... solte-nos...  
  
- O que houve com ela?  
  
- Não sei, professor... solta Jeanie... solta... não se faça de surda... solta...  
  
Os dois ficaram se debatendo e gritando com a planta um tempão e ela parecia não querer soltá-los tão depressa. Até que eles se desequilibraram e caíram no chão.  
  
- Aaiii... - gritou Flora  
  
- Flora! Você se machucou?  
  
- Meu ombro... o mesmo que desloquei quando aquele galho nos atingiu há dez anos.  
  
- Está doendo muito?  
  
- Não mais... é que ele sai do lugar à toa... o senhor está bem?  
  
- Sim, mas caí sobre você. Não machucou mais nada?  
  
- Não, está tudo bem.  
  
- Vou tentar me virar... - Snape tentou, mas Jeanie os prendeu com força - Não dá, Flora, ela é muito forte... e nem parece.  
  
- Ah... As Lupulélias são assim mesmo, parecem frágeis, mas têm uma força incrível. Sabia que Jeanie pode erguer até um carro trouxa?  
  
- É mesmo?  
  
- Sim. E sem esforço algum. Ela é bem útil às vezes. Quando quero pegar algo muito alto ela me ergue facilmente.  
  
- Interessante e prático também.  
  
- É... Eu sempre acabo caindo das escadas, com ela não corro o risco. O senhor se lembra quando em uma detenção minha no sexto ano, me pediu para pegar um vidro de descuraina que estava no alto de uma prateleira e eu consegui me desequilibrar da escada e ficar perdurada no topo dela? Ainda por cima consegui derrubar a metade dos vidros que estavam lá no chão.  
  
- Lembro-me, Flora. Foi um desastre, tive que fazer você levitar, pois a mistura dos ingredientes fez uma poça ácida que furou o chão na masmorra.  
  
- Só eu mesmo.  
  
- Pior foi quando você rolou a escadaria principal fugindo do Horsth no baile de formatura da turma dele. Eu estava subindo e você me atingiu...  
  
- Ai... eu o arrastei até o fim da escadaria. Os alunos ficaram rindo de nós dois.  
  
- Mas eu os calei e lhe dei detenção.  
  
- Sim! Desmaiei na detenção... Aquele trasgo me assustou muito, pensei que ia matá-lo.  
  
Snape e Flora tornaram a falar sobre as detenções que ele dera para ela, dos desastres que ela causara e de todas as situações engraçadas que se lembravam, até que Duarte chegou.  
  
- Êpááá!!! - gritou Duarte ao vê-los no chão - Desculpa gente. "Foi mal" - ele saiu da sala.  
  
- Duarte! Duarte! - gritaram Snape e Flora. Ele voltou e abriu a porta com a mão sobre os olhos.  
  
- Oi... o que querem? Uma bebidinha... um óleozinho... morangos...  
  
- Cala a boca e vem aqui ajudar, precisamos de você.  
  
- Eu? Eheh... Flora, Flora... sua danadinha...  
  
- Vem aquííííí... Jeanie enlouqueceu.  
  
Duarte descobriu os olhos e viu a real situação.  
  
- Jeanie sua pilantra... o que pensa que está fazendo? Solte os dois já... sua safada... solta... solta... solta... - Duarte puxava a planta, mas ela não soltou - Não adianta, flor. Acho que ela "pirou"... Há quanto tempo que estão assim?  
  
- Há mais de meia hora. - respondeu Snape  
  
- Mais de meia hora? E não deu em nada?  
  
- O quê? Como assim?  
  
- É... Vocês não conseguiram se soltar, meu gerânio. Seus esforços não deram em nada. Deixe-me ver... - Duarte se aproximou do bulbo de Jeanie e lhe cochichou algo. Ela começou a soltá-los.  
  
- Ai... até que enfim.  
  
- O que deu nela, Flora? - indagou Snape se levantando rapidamente e ajudando Flora.  
  
- Não sei, professor. Ela nunca agiu assim, deve estar doente e... ai... Duarte... meu ombro...  
  
- Ah, minha gloxínia... Deslocou de novo?  
  
- Madame Pomfrey tem um remédio que o consertará, Flora.  
  
- Não é preciso, professor. Duarte sabe colocá-lo no lugar.  
  
- Está bem, prenda. - Duarte a segurou - Lembra daquele filme com aquele ator cujo bumbum você acha bonito? - Flora corou - No cinco ou no três?  
  
- No três Duarte.  
  
- Está preparada?... Vou contar... Um... CREC...  
  
- Aaaaii - gemeu Flora se apoiando em Duarte. O ombro dela voltara ao lugar - Seu trapaceiro, pulou o dois.  
  
- Ia doer do mesmo jeito, flor - Duarte a beijou na testa - Está bem agora?  
  
- Estou! E o senhor professor?  
  
- Estou bem, Flora.  
  
- Bem, já que todos estão bem, vou indo também... - Duarte pegou sua cuia e foi para a porta - Vem, Jeanie.  
  
- O que disse a ela?  
  
- Ah, Flora... tu conhece o teu loirão... sei lidar com as mulheres... - Duarte saiu - Jeanie, Jeanie - disse ele no corredor - Da próxima vez veja se os derruba em um lugar mais confortável. O chão é duro e corta qualquer clima. Tome aqui sua recompensa... é adubo de primeira, viu?  
- Oi, Flora! Era com você mesma que eu queria falar.  
  
- Então diga, Hermione.  
  
- Consegui aquele livro com a foto de seu pai e você. Não pude deixar de notar... seu pai e Duarte são parecidíssimos.  
  
- São mesmo, Hermione e não é só fisicamente não. Meu pai era como Duarte. Alegre, extrovertido, brincalhão, apostador e, claro, mulherengo.  
  
- Que coincidência, hein?  
  
- Foi isso que me atraiu a ele, Hermione, mas ele tem sua própria personalidade e por incrível que pareça é mais centrado. Acredita que meu pai apostava qualquer coisa e quase sempre perdia?  
  
- Seu pai é da Alemanha. E sua mãe, Flora, de onde era?  
  
- Minha mãe era trouxa e brasileira, de São Paulo. Ela se chamava Renata Schimidt, ela era uma paisagista famosa. Papai a conheceu quando fazia uma pesquisa por lá. Eles... tiveram um casinho e... cá estou eu.  
  
- Eles não se casaram?  
  
- Meu pai casado? Quando mamãe disse que ela estava grávida meu pai ficou muito contente, ficou com ela, mas nunca se casou. Ela o acompanhou em suas viagens pelo mundo, mas quando eu nasci eles estavam no meio da floresta, papai estava pesquisando e... mamãe não resistiu ao parto difícil, morreu logo depois de meu nascimento. Ela me tinha nos braços quando papai chegou... só teve tempo de me dar o nome.  
  
- Ah, Flora... que triste. Sinto muito.  
  
- Tudo bem... Já faz tempo... e papai aproveitou para me colocar o segundo nome dele... Wilhelm... na Alemanha isso é nome de homem, mas... eu recebi muito, mas muito amor dele. Ele arrumou inúmeras mulheres depois sabe, mas sempre as abandonava, porque não admitia que elas me achassem louca por eu falar com as plantas.  
  
- Ele acreditava em você?  
  
- Não! Mas não admitia que zombassem de mim.  
  
- Ele e a Sprout estudaram juntos. Não foi?  
  
- Foi sim e eram grandes amigos. Depois que papai desapareceu ela cuidou de mim aqui. Devo muito a ela.  
  
- Ela adora você, Flora e sente muito orgulho também.  
  
- Eu sei, Hermione. Eu sempre quis estudar no Brasil, mas ela nunca permitiu, queria-me perto dela.  
  
- Ela só aceitou depois que estava no sexto ano?  
  
- É... eu... fui chamada para lá e... insisti um pouquinho com ela.  
- A raiz está ótima, senhor Richter. Já a levei para o último jardim, em dez dias irá brotar para dentro da terra, pena que não vai dar para ver. Mal posso esperar.  
  
- Eu também não, Neville. Aí você mostrará a todos que também é bom Herbólogo. Eu nunca fui muito bom no manuseio das plantas, sabe... aprendi feitiços incríveis para poder trabalhar com elas, mas meu verdadeiro talento é listar, catalogar, organizar e fiscalizar... é o que faço na Associação. A Diretoria me acha muito competente nisso.  
  
- A Associação é uma entidade do Ministério?  
  
- Não! Ela não tem vínculo algum com o Ministério, os colégios ou a Academia, mas direciona suas pesquisas a eles.  
  
- Quem é o dono?  
  
- É uma... espécie de sociedade, com vários acionistas.  
  
- O senhor é um deles?  
  
- Não! Quem me dera, se fosse estaria bem e não teria que trabalhar tanto. A Associação lucra muito.  
- Jeanie... você viu Duarte ou o professor Snape?... não... Onde será que se meteram?... se os vir diga a eles que, aliás, traga-os aqui, sim?...  
  
- Flora, preciso falar com você.  
  
- O que quer, Richter?  
  
- Flora... eu... por que não volta a me chamar de Simon? Como antigamente... eu gostaria muito.  
  
- Porque simplesmente não é mais como antigamente... Richter.  
  
- Sabe, Flora... eu nunca deixei de pensar em você... nesses quatro anos... eu... eu sinto saudades, Flora. De você, de tudo o que fizemos e planejamos juntos. - Richter se aproximou dela e tocou seu rosto.  
  
- Juntos? - Flora se afastou - Você se esquece que eu estava enfeitiçada? Você fez e planejou tudo sozinho. Eu sequer me lembro daquele... daquele período de minha vida. Fiquei com a memória apagada.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, Flora. Eu nunca quis forçá-la a nada, mas... é que o que eu sentia por você era tão forte que... perdoe-me, eu não devia ter feito aquilo.  
  
- Não mesmo, agora... se me dá licença. - Flora tentou fugir dele e foi em direção a entrada do castelo.  
  
- Espere! Eu... quero saber se... - Richter aproximou-se novamente e segurou as mãos dela. Ele murmurou algo que ela não compreendeu e depois a fitou bem nos olhos - Flora o feitiço apenas nos aproximou, você não teria aceitado se casar comigo se não tivesse um desejo latente e...  
  
- O que é que você está me dizendo? "Se liga cara". Está louco? Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca o amei. Nunca! - Flora deu as costas a ele e saiu pisando duro.  
  
- Mas amava outro, não?  
  
Flora parou de andar.  
  
- E ainda ama.  
  
Ela se virou para ele trêmula.  
  
- Por que diz isso?  
  
- Só podia ser, Flora... senão você não conseguiria resistir ao feitiço. - Richter baixou a cabeça - Eu é que devia me conformar... olha... eu só vim lhe procurar para dizer que em vinte dias seu amigo deve me entregar os relatórios finais e ir embora.  
  
- Ele sabe disso, Richter. É só isso?  
  
- Sim, é.  
- Queria falar conosco, Flora, ou é a Jeanie que pirou de vez? - disse Duarte encontrando com Flora na entrada do castelo e todo preso a planta, que puxava a ele e a Snape.  
  
- Ah... eu... eu quero lhes falar sim. Eu os procurei por todo o castelo. Onde foram?... solte-os Jeanie.  
  
- Na ala hospitalar, Flora. - disse Snape - O imbecil do Longbottom conseguiu novamente, estragou outra poção e está com os olhos nas palmas das mãos. - Flora fez uma expressão de dó.  
  
- Barbaridade! Eu bem que disse para ele não passar as mãos no rosto.  
  
- Até a noite ele ficará bem. É só o tempo dos olhos subirem novamente para a cabeça.  
  
- Mas diga-nos, gérbera... O que deseja?  
  
- Ah, sim! Venham comigo até os jardins, por favor.  
  
- Claro, prenda! - concordou Duarte a seguindo com Snape - Mas deixe-me contar o sonho que tive contigo noite passada. Foi trilegal!  
  
- Ih, Duarte... Você não sonha nada que presta.  
  
- Que é isso, tchê! Esse foi bom... Vejamos... Tu estava em uma praia de topless e biquíni fio dental...  
  
- O quê? Eu?  
  
- É... tu estava deitadinha na areia se bronzeando quando chegaram uns caras muito assanhadinhos e começaram a te "chavecar". E tu, claro, nem "deu bola" para eles que estavam babando em cima de tanta... natureza. Aí, tu se levantou para ir embora, mas eles te agarraram e iam te levar para uma cabana abandonada... Quando eu e o professor Snape chegamos para te defender... eu montado em um alazão e o professor em uma vassoura. Nós chegamos até os tarados, lançamos uns feitiços neles e a salvamos. Bem, o resto eu... prefiro guardar para mim, mas a Rosmerta também apareceu, viu, flor? E aí? Foi ou não foi um bom sonho?  
  
Flora evitou olhar para Duarte e continuou indo com passo firme para os jardins.  
  
- Duarte... o que é topless e fio dental?  
  
- Fio dental são aquelas calcinhas minúsculas que as gurias usam para ir a praia, professor e elas deixam o bumbum todo de fora e topless é quando as garotas não usam a parte de cima do biquíni e também ficam com os seios de fora.  
  
- E-e-eu não uso essas coisas, professor. Isso tudo é... asneira de Duarte.  
  
- Ah, Flora... mas tu bem que podia usar, hein? Está com tudo em cima. Podíamos até ir novamente àquelas praias de naturismo qualquer dia. Tu não me deixa ir quando vai com as garotas da Associação, mas sei que arrasa lá.  
  
- O que é naturismo?  
  
- Não é nada, professor. Coisas de Duarte... Vejam aqui... - Flora apontou para as plantas do jardim - Eu vou retirar uma árvore do solo. - ela pegou uma enxada e começou a cavar ao redor da pequena árvore.  
  
- Espere, Flora! Eu faço para você.  
  
- Oh, não, professor! É meu trabalho, não se preocupe.  
  
- Deixe, professor. Ela adora fazer isso. Quantas vezes insisti para ajudá- la, e nada. Pelo menos assim mesmo longe da academia ela mantém esse corpinho de modelo de comercial de cerveja.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Cale-se, Duarte.  
  
- Bah, Flora, nós temos que explicar as coisas para o professor, senão ele vai achar que nós brasileiros somos loucos e mal educados. Eu expliquei ao senhor o que era televisão, professor e que nos intervalos dos programas há os comerciais. Pois bem... Florinha foi convidada para fazer um comercial... de cerveja. Nós estávamos em Búzios, na praia, quando um produtor nos abordou e disse que a queria para o comercial e para fazer fotos para revistas tipo... "revistas de entrevistas", sabe? E para fazer essas coisas precisa-se ter um corpinho lindo, e Flora tem... - um monte de terra voou na cabeça de Duarte fazendo-o se calar - Ei, Flora... cuidado com meu cabelo.  
  
- Eu disse... CALE-SE!  
  
- Mas é verdade, Flora. E de tanto fazer coisas à moda trouxa é que anda saradinha. Ainda bem que te dei essas luvas de pele de unicórnio, assim protege tuas mãos de fada. Já pensou... tu com um namorado, fazendo carinho nele com as mãos todas calejadas. Isso corta qualquer clima e...  
  
- Ai, Duarte! Esta enxada está pedindo para voar na sua cabeça.  
  
- Hum... Viu, professor, olha a dica... ela gosta de bater... cuidado.  
  
Snape e Flora coraram e tentaram ignorar Duarte que continuou a dizer asneiras o tempo todo. Ela enfim retirou a árvore.  
  
- Olhem só... essa árvore e as outras... não estão crescendo como deveriam. Vejam como as raízes estão tortas, é como se algo estivesse fazendo-as recuar. O solo está ótimo, perfeito, sem problema algum. Sabem se alguma poção pode ter sido jogada aqui?  
  
Os dois olharam para as raízes, pegaram o solo, analisaram, apalparam e cheiraram.  
  
- Não, Flora.  
  
- Poção alguma.  
  
- O que será que houve então? Perguntei a elas e elas... não me dizem nada, fazem-se de desentendidas. Acho que estão me escondendo algo.  
  
- Mas o que seria?  
  
- Não sei, professor, elas devem estar tramando algo e eu vou descobrir.  
  
- Pede para a Jeanie procurar no subsolo, azaléia.  
  
- Tenho receio que ela se machuque, pode haver algo estranho lá embaixo. Algo vindo de fora do castelo.  
  
- Nada poderia ter entrado pelo subsolo, Flora. Se não for pelas entradas e algumas passagens secretas, não se pode entrar em Hogwarts. Os feitiços de proteção não permitem, nem pelo ar, pela terra ou por debaixo dela.  
  
- Então... não sei o que pode ser.  
  
- Deve ser frescura delas, Flora... minha cuia... valeu Jeanie... Que tal um pouquinho de água quente, flor?  
  
Flora balançou a varinha e a cuia começou a fumegar.  
  
- Ei... o que houve com aquela trepadeira ali?  
  
- É "um" trepadeira, Duarte. "Ele" está assim todo embolado porque "levou um fora" da Jeanie.  
  
- Bah, Jeanie... vai fazendo bico doce, vai. Daqui a pouco está que nem a Flora... encalhada.  
  
- Cala a boca, Duarte.  
  
- Já pensou... as duas... vão ficar para titia... - Duarte debochava das duas. Jeanie se enrolou nele - mas se quiserem eu as ajudo e arranjo um namor...humhumhum...  
  
- Obrigada, Jeanie, ele fica bem melhor de boca fechada.  
  
Flora replantou a árvore com a ajuda de Snape.  
  
- Professor... o senhor tem jeito com as plantas... fez direitinho.  
  
- De tanto observá-la, Flora. - ambos sorriram.  
  
Duarte conseguiu se livrar de Jeanie.  
  
- Ei, Flora... Por que não fala com ele de uma vez?  
  
- O quê? - espantou-se Flora.  
  
- É... Com "o" trepadeira. Dá um apoio moral a ele, coitado, olha só o estado dele.  
  
- Ah... não vai adiantar, Duarte. Ele é surdo ainda.  
  
- Surdo?  
  
- É, professor. Os trepadeiras são surdos até determinada idade, só após atingirem a maturidade é que podem ouvir. É uma característica das pterófitas, apenas as femininas são capazes de ouvir quando jovens. Só daqui há uns oito ou nove meses que ele vai poder ouvir... isso depende muito do tipo e do desenvolvimento da planta.  
  
- Isso é de fato interessante.  
  
- Barbaridade! Eu acho um absurdo! Por que isso? Nós homens já nascemos ouvindo muito bem, por que uma simples plantinha não?  
  
- É natureza, Duarte.  
  
- Natureza... tem certeza que não é tu que não quer ouvi-lo?  
  
- Claro que não... por que eu faria isso?  
  
- Porque vocês mulheres são terríveis... não há explicação lógica para isso... É um absurdo!  
  
- Eu acho que há explicação sim, Duarte. - Flora se aproximou dele  
  
- E qual seria?  
  
- Talvez as pterófitas tenham alguma relação com os seres humanos.  
  
- O quê? Não entendi! - afirmou Duarte confuso  
  
- É... realmente têm. - Flora beijou o rosto dele e foi para o castelo - Vamos Jeanie.  
  
- O que ela quis dizer com aquilo?  
  
- Nada, Duarte. Nada.  
- Vai ser realmente uma pena, Duarte. Sentiremos sua falta.  
  
- Eu também vou sentir a de vocês, Harry. Tome chimarrão... - Harry recusou, mas Hermione o tomou a contragosto de Rony que estava dando patadas nela gratuitamente o dia todo.  
  
- Não tem mesmo jeito de você ficar?  
  
- Não, Hermione, não tem. O canalha do Richter conseguiu maquinar direitinho, mas a Flora ainda vai ficar um tempo.  
  
- E o Richter?  
  
- Ele disse que voltará ao Brasil uns dez dias depois que eu... assim espero, não gosto nada da idéia de deixar meu miosótis aqui sozinha e com ele por perto.  
  
- Quer que o vigiemos mais ainda?  
  
- Barbaridade! Era exatamente isso que eu ia pedir, Rony. O professor Snape me garantiu que o vigiará, mas... ele não poderá fazê-lo durante as aulas e a Jeanie anda de "paquera" com aquele trepadeira, pode se distrair.  
  
- Nós ficaremos "na cola" dele, Duarte.  
  
- Obrigado, Harry. "Valeu"!  
  
- Você partirá em três dias, não?  
  
- Sim, minha prenda, parto na segunda, mas... antes do loirão aqui ir... eheheh... organizei um "arrastapé" no Três Vassouras. Será amanhã.  
  
- Arrastapé? O que é isso?  
  
- Uma espécie de baile, Rony, - explicou Hermione - mas com músicas mais animadas... se conheço Duarte.  
  
- Exatamente, guria. Vai ser ótimo. Alguns professores resolveram ir também e claro, Florinha vai.  
  
- Podemos ir, Duarte? - indagou Harry animadinho, por Flora claro.  
  
- Lógico! Vim aqui para convidá-los. Serão meus convidados de honra... vocês e o professor Snape.  
  
- Er... o Snape?  
  
- Em um arrastapé?  
  
- Isso mesmo, guris. E podem desfazer essa cara torta. Ele é meu amigo e de Flora. Bem, mesmo que ele não dance, ele vai. Espero ver vocês lá também.  
  
- É claro que vamos, Duarte.  
  
- Muito bem, Hermione. É assim que se fala... e eu gostaria de fazer um outro convite a vocês.  
  
- Que convite, Duarte? - Hermione se levantou de sua cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Duarte fazendo Rony bufar de raiva.  
  
- Em pouco mais de um mês começam suas férias. Não é mesmo?  
  
- É sim.  
  
- Então... se vocês não tiverem nenhum outro plano para as férias... eu gostaria muito se fossem me visitar no Brasil. Vocês e Neville.  
  
- O quê? Nós? No Brasil? Com você? - gritou Hermione.  
  
- Não poderemos ir, Duarte. - afirmou Rony dando um puxão na amiga.  
  
- Por que não? - indagaram Duarte, Harry e Hermione.  
  
- O-o-o Brasil é longe... nossos pais nos esperam em casa... não temos como pagar a viagem... e... onde ficaremos? - Rony tentava arrumar desculpas - e... e.... temos muito dever de casa para faze... a avó de Neville não vai deixar... e...  
  
- Quanto a mim não há problemas, Rony. Meus tios irão adorar me ver bem longe deles durante as férias.  
  
- E meus pais com certeza não se importarão, sabem que eu vou aprender muito lá... o Brasil tem uma cultura formidável, eu os ajudarei com o dever de casa e falarei com a avó de Neville.  
  
- Isso mesmo, guria... viu Rony? Não há problema algum... seu pai é "gente fina", vai deixar e como eu convidei... as despesas são por minha conta. Faço questão!  
  
- Obrigado, Duarte... E então Rony?  
  
- Não sei, Harry.  
  
- Por favor, por favor, Rony... vem conosco... - pediu Hermione manhosa. Rony não resistiu.  
  
- Bem... Está bem, Mione, mas... onde ficaremos, Duarte? Você e Flora moram sozinhos e mais quatro pessoas... não vamos atrapalhar?  
  
- Bah! Claro que não! A casa é enorme, dá para levar toda a Grifinória se quisermos.  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
- É, Rony. Nós moramos em São Paulo, a maior capital da América Latina, onde a mãe de Flora trabalhava, ela tinha alguns imóveis antigos por lá e moramos em um deles. Diga-se de passagem no melhor. Lá é realmente grande. Casa herdada da família, sabe?  
  
- Que bom! Mas já que vocês adoram praia e... mato, por que moram em uma metrópole?  
  
- É que eu adoro sair à noite e São Paulo "é tudo" à noite. Para irmos trabalhar nós usamos a rede Flú ou simplesmente aparatamos no local de pesquisa. E praia... tem pertinho, o Brasil tem praia "pra dedéu", mas moramos em um bairro chamado Jardins, eheheh... o nome já diz tudo.  
  
- A Flora me disse que vocês vivem como perfeitos trouxas.  
  
- E não é? Olha, Harry, às vezes eu fico louco com ela. Acredita que ela praticamente não usa magia em casa? Adora arrumar a casa, limpar as coisas, cozinhar e como cozinha bem, para minha sorte, pois só sei fazer "miojo" e no microondas. Mas uma coisa eu faço melhor que qualquer um...  
  
- O quê? - indagou Hermione curiosa.  
  
- Churrasco! Meu churrasco é ótimo!  
  
- Já comi... hamburgers, salsichas assadas...  
  
- Barbaridade! Que é isso? Imagina! - disse Duarte com expressão que Harry relatava um crime - Não me faça subir o feijão! Não fala esse tipo de coisa perto de mim, tchê!  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- O churrasco no Brasil é diferente, Harry. - explicou novamente Hermione.  
  
- Não, não, não. Nos outros lugares é que é diferente. No Brasil é que é churrasco. Uma bela de uma picanha e uma costela bem macia, eheheh... aquilo sim é que é... Quando vocês forem lá eu faço. Eu os levarei à fazenda, lá onde nasci e farei um legítimo churrasco gaúcho. No chão, com mate, vanerão, prenda e tudo mais que tiverem direito. Vocês vão adorar. Vai ser trilegal!  
  
- Vamos mesmo, Duarte.  
  
- A Flora deve terminar seu trabalho no início das férias, então vocês vêm com ela. Enquanto isso... eu trabalho e vocês estudam  
  
- E como estudamos. Logo chegam as provas... acho que não vou passar em Poções. Eu e o Neville.  
  
- Quem mandou ficarem nas estufas com Flora o último fim de semana, Harry. Eu os avisei.  
  
- Mas o que isso tem a ver, Duarte.  
  
- Bem... vocês não estudaram direito, não responderam a nenhuma pergunta que o professor fez na última aula.  
  
- Mas que perguntas eram aquelas? Eu nem sabia que existem jacarés falantes no Brasil e bruxos ainda. Que dirá as poções que eles fazem.  
  
- É por que você realmente não estuda, Harry. - censurou Hermione - Até as crianças trouxas lá do Brasil conhecem as Cucas. Um bruxo escritor lançou vários livros de suas aventuras quando criança, ele apenas mudou alguns nomes e alguns detalhes.  
  
- Verdade, Hermione... Monteiro Lobato. Cresci lendo os livros dele. Meu padrasto achava que eram livros trouxas, eheheh... quase todo mundo acha que são.  
  
- É verdade que seu padrasto pegava muito no seu pé, Duarte?  
  
- É sim, Rony. Ele... tinha ciúmes de meu pai, sabe? Antes eu achava que era pura implicância por eu ser bruxo e ele e minha mãe trouxas, mas antes morrer minha mãe me contou que meu pai não era ele e sim um bruxo com quem ela teve um... ligeiríssimo romance e nunca o esqueceu. Nós nunca nos demos bem, meu padrasto e eu, mesmo quando eu achava que ele era meu pai... mas sempre tive muito respeito por ele... ele cuidou de minha mãe e da fazenda que meu avô deixou para ela. Ele era ranzinza, mas muito decente.  
  
- Você nunca procurou por seu verdadeiro pai?  
  
- Como? Minha mãe nunca deu uma pista sequer... antes de morrer ela falou com Flora, pensei que minha prenda soubesse de algo, mas não, fiquei na mesma.  
  
- Que pena, Duarte. Você e Flora, na mesma situação.  
  
- Bah... deixa para lá. Vamos nos concentrar na minha festa de despedida.  
  
- Nós iremos com certeza, Duarte... bem, não sei se Mione irá.  
  
- Por que eu não iria, Rony?  
  
- Ah, Mione... você só pensa em estudar e mais nada. Acho que nem sabe dançar essas danças.  
  
- Eu não penso apenas em estudar, Rony e sei dançar muito bem essas danças, viu? - respondeu Hermione irritada.  
  
- Me engana que eu gosto. - Rony se levantou - Você parece um daqueles zumbis que a gente estuda em DCAT obcecada por uma coisa... estudar... estudar... Aposto que não sabe fazer nem essas coisas de garota.  
  
- Que coisas de garota? - gritou Hermione assustando Harry e Duarte.  
  
- Oras... coisas de garota... Como... se arrumar direito... usar salto alto... Você nem deve saber paquerar.  
  
- Claro que sei!  
  
- Rárárá... Você que só acompanhou o Krum naquele baile... não a vi fazendo nada do tipo. Acho que nem beijar, beijou.  
  
- Beijei sim!  
  
- Claro, seu ursinho de pelúcia. - Rony fez um biquinho e imitou uma voz feminina - Ai ursinho... eu não sei beijar...  
  
- Eu sei, sim! - gritou ela mais ainda.  
  
- Não sabe! - debochou ele.  
  
- Sei!  
  
- Não sabe!  
  
- Sei!  
  
- Não sabe!  
  
Os dois ficaram gritando na Sala Comunal e parece que não iam parar tão cedo. Duarte então segurou Hermione pela cintura e lhe deu o maior beijão, Harry arregalou os olhos e Rony além de perder a fala ficou roxo.  
  
- Barbaridade! - exclamou Duarte a soltando - Ela sabe sim, Rony... e muito bem. - Hermione ficou abobada com o beijo. Duarte foi para a saída da Sala Comunal - Não se esqueçam guris, amanhã, às oito, no Três Vassouras. E Hermione... mulher só entra de mini saia.  
  
Hermione sorriu e foi para seu dormitório deixando Rony tendo um acesso.  
- Venha, meu querido, deite-se aqui e conte para mim o que está acontecendo.  
  
- Ah, Flora... tu me conheces mesmo. - Duarte se deitou na cama de Flora e apoiou a cabeça nas pernas dela - Estava precisando tanto falar contigo.  
  
- Por isso estava tão inconveniente hoje pela manhã. O que foi?  
  
- É a Rosmerta, Flora... Eu não queria ir embora e te deixar aqui, mas... também não queria me separar dela... - Duarte olhou para Flora - Você sabe... eu... gosto de curtir mais com as mulheres que fico e... estive trabalhando tanto que não tive tanto tempo e... bah... o que é isso?... Eu queria convidá-la para ir ao Brasil conosco, mas...  
  
- Mas?  
  
- E se eu pirar?  
  
- Como assim pirar, Duarte?  
  
- Bah, Flora... acho que Rosmerta é uma boa bruxa... ela jogou algum feitiço em mim. Tenho certeza...  
  
- Continuo sem entender, querido.  
  
- Tenho medo de levá-la para o Brasil e depois ficar louco e não permitir que ela volte mais para cá. - Duarte fazia uma cara de perdido que fez Flora rir.  
  
- Bem, Duarte... não sei se será preciso que ela lhe enfeitice para isso, mas... você mesmo já me disse que às vezes a gente tem que cometer algumas loucuras.  
  
- Acho que tu é que estas louca agora, Flora.  
  
Flora riu e o beijou. 


	11. O arrastapé

Capítulo 10 - O arrastapé  
  
- Esta não... esta não... esta não... - dizia Duarte jogando as roupas de Flora para cima - ... esta também não... Flora... "cadê" tuas roupas, mulher? Só trouxe estas roupas de freira... não que você não pudesse ser uma... mas...  
  
- Aaaah, Duarte! Olha só que bagunça! Coloque tudo de volta no armário e pode deixar que eu sei me arrumar sozinha.  
  
- Não vou colocar nada no armário e sim na mala.  
  
- Na mala?  
  
É... já conversei com o professor Snape. Você vai para as masmorras, ontem nós arrumamos uma delas para você, ficou trilegal. Assim eu fico mais tranqüilo em deixar você aqui com aquele Richter.  
  
- Por que você fez isso, Duarte? Você sabe que...  
  
- Eu sei, flor... melhor do que ninguém... mas o importante é que o professor irá te proteger se aquele cafajeste tentar outra vez te enfeitiçar.  
  
Flora andou pelo quarto recolhendo suas roupas, ela viu seu diário em cima de uma mesa, sentou-se na cadeira e o abriu.  
  
- Teu manual de conduta... - Duarte de ajoelhou ao lado dela - Tu fizeste tudo certo, Flora... tudo.  
  
- Acha mesmo? Ainda sou meio desastrada.  
  
- Sedutoramente, encantadoramente, charmosamente desastrada.  
  
- Acredita que o professor Snape me disse algo assim? - Flora folheou seu diário que era bem maior do que parecia - Disse que eu causava desastres com charme.  
  
- Barbaridade! Já está com mais de vinte mil páginas, flor.  
  
- É minha vida toda que está aqui, Duarte. Ainda bem que ganhei essa capa dura de Remo, assim o diário parece menor e mais leve do que realmente é. - Flora retirou a foto do diário e a beijou.  
  
- Pára de babar nesta foto, Flora! Já cansei de te ver assim... Te dei várias oportunidades de se declarar a ele... vivia deixando vocês dois sozinhos e...  
  
- Duarte! Sabe que ele nem olha para mim, pelo menos não do jeito que eu gostaria... Ele é tão bom para mim... - ela começou a lacrimejar, mas se conteve.  
  
- A Flora não chora!... é... A Flora não chora!... sabe que não precisa ter vergonha comigo, Flora... pode chorar.  
  
Ela o abraçou com força.  
  
- Sabe que não tenho vergonha de fazer nada com você, Duarte.  
  
- Não?... eheheh... então vai tirando este vestidinho, vai...  
  
- Seu bobo! - Flora o empurrou sorrindo - Ai, ai, Duarte... o que seria de mim sem você?  
  
- Provavelmente mais uma desastrada desengonçada e com complexo de rejeição, creio eu. - ambos riram - Mas você é linda e maravilhosa e pode ter qualquer um a seus pés quando quiser, por isso... - Duarte se levantou - Vamos começar a nos arrumar, temos que arrasar em Hogsmeade esta noite, irmãzinha.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas eu escolho a roupa e...  
  
- Nã-nã-ni-nã-não, eu ajudo. Pode tratar de arrumar uma roupa bem "maneira" para ir. Lá no Brasil sim você sabia se vestir.  
- Já vi os outros professores e estão todos indo, professor Snape, é só esperarmos Flora chegar e poderemos ir também.  
  
- Por que ela está demorando tanto? - indagou Snape tão ansioso quanto um noivo em dia de casamento - Ah... esqueci-me, isso é costume das mulheres.  
  
- Ah, não... Flora é pontualíssima... é que ela teve um probleminha com as roupas.  
  
- Duarte! - exclamou Flora entrando na masmorra com uma capa que lhe cobria da cabeça aos pés e uma cara muito zangada - O que fez com minhas roupas?  
  
- Eeeeeeu? Nada, flor! Por quê? (cínico)  
  
- Por quê Porque não importa qual eu coloque... ela muda em meu corpo. O que fez?  
  
- Nada não, minha flor d'anajá. Sabe que não sou muito bom com esse tipo de feitiços.  
  
- O senhor andou ensinando algo do tipo a ele, professor?  
  
- Não, Flora. Mas o que houve realmente?  
  
- Bem... eu estava me vestindo no quarto... estava prontinha, quando de repente a roupa que coloquei encolheu, se modificou, ficou... ah... ficou diferente e inadequada. Eu troquei e aconteceu a mesma coisa com as outras. O que fez, Duarte?  
  
- Nada! Não fiz nada, eu juro!  
  
- Então por que minhas roupas ficam parecendo roupas de tango?  
  
- Tango!? Tango!? Mas eu falei para o professor Flitwick que queria roupas de dançar forró e... êpa... eheh... - Duarte se entregara - Fora querida... sabe como é né... não me olha assim, flor... eu...  
  
- Ah, Duarte! Eu sabia que tinha o seu dedo nisso... desfaça o feitiço agora.  
  
- Iiiii... pode esquecer, Flora... não faço a mínima idéia de como fazê-lo. O professor Flitwick é quem fez, mostrei umas fotos a ele e deixei por conta - Duarte se aproximou dela - Deixe-me ver... - e abriu a capa - Ah, Flora! Tu está linda e a saia não está tão curta.  
  
- Para o Brasil, não, mas para aqui está.  
  
- Olha, vamos pedir a opinião de alguém daqui... - Duarte arrancou a capa de Flora fazendo-a corar - E então, professor... O que acha? Está muito curta?  
  
- É... é... eu... - Snape achou curta sim, mas gostou bem.  
  
- Se estivesse curta ele diria, Flora... viu?... professor... ela usa umas bem menores que esta lá no Brasil, o senhor precisa ver que coisa de louco... ai, Flora!  
  
- Cale-se, Duarte! Professor... o senhor pode desfazer o feitiço?  
  
Duarte começou a saltar atrás de Flora, balançando os braços e a cabeça negativamente, Snape ficou sem fala.  
  
- E então, professor?  
  
- Flora eu... - balbuciou Snape. Duarte pulava e gesticulava mais ainda.  
  
- Pode? - insistiu ela.  
  
- E-eu...  
  
Duarte se ajoelhou e pôs as mãos em posição de súplica.  
  
- Não! - disse Snape finalmente - É... o feitiço parece bem complicado...  
  
- Viu, Flora? - disse Duarte já de pé - Flitwick é expert neste tipo de feitiço, ele já foi, mas não te preocupa não... à meia noite o feitiço passa e tu volta a ser uma abóbora.  
  
- Rá... rá... rá... muito engraçado, Duarte. Flora colocou sua capa novamente - Chegando lá eu peço a ele para desfazer o feitiço. Vamos!  
  
Os três saíram da masmorra e já estavam chegando ao coche.  
  
- Pensando bem, é melhor mesmo, Flora, que se troque.  
  
- Por quê, Duarte? - estranhou ela.  
  
- É porque o tempo passa... a idade vai chegando... e tu sabe não é... não tem mais dezoito aninhos...  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Ah, Flora... todo mundo sabe que as mulheres não gostam quando a celulite aparece.  
  
- Celulite? - berrou Flora - Eu não tenho celulite!  
  
- Flora... eu te amo, mas tenho que te dizer a verdade... não fique assim não, prenda. Nem dá para notar que tua perna está varizenta.  
  
- Eu não tenho perna varizenta, Duarte! Nem varizes e nem celulite!  
  
- Não precisa disfarçar, flor e você nem fez depilação...  
  
- Eu não tenho celulite, varize, pelo, estria, cicatriz ou qualquer outro defeito! Meu corpo é perfeito! - Flora apressou o passo - Quer saber?... Vou ficar assim mesmo!  
  
Snape estranhou a atitude deles. Quando achou que estava entendendo aqueles dois...  
  
- Viu só, professor... é só pegar o ponto fraco delas...  
- Não se preocupe, professor. - disse Duarte saindo do coche - Escolhi só músicas boas e não é só forró não... tem romântica também, uns sambinhas, bossa nova, umas sertanejas bem dor de cotovelo, e outros tipos... Mas uma coisa eu garanto, não tem funk, axé, pagode de terno... arght... aquilo não é música.  
  
- É verdade, professor... Duarte sabe escolher as músicas e ele é bem eclético embora esteja com fixação por forró ultimamente. Com certeza haverá uma que o senhor goste e talvez aí resolva dançar.  
  
- Não sei, Flora. Acho que só vou olhar mesmo.  
  
- Flora, chegamos... dá-me tua capa. - Duarte a ajudou a tirar a capa - Vai arrebentar, meu bem-me-quer.  
  
Os três entraram no Três Vassouras. A festa já havia começado, uma música bem animada tocava e havia muita gente lá. De professores foram Sprout, Flitwick e Hagrid, os outros agradeceram o convite, mas não foram, ficaram receosos que Duarte os fizesse dançar aquela dança esquisita, mas um montão de alunos compareceu. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville, claro, alguns outros Grifinórios e outros tantos de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, sem falar dos de Sonserina, inclusive Draco Malfoy e seus capangas. Havia tanta gente lá que Rosmerta ficou perdida.  
  
Duarte pediu para que ela abrisse o bar, improvisou uma pista de dança, contratou mais garçons, decorou o lugar "a brasileira" com muitos enfeites e cores e até mandou vir cerveja trouxa. Tudo por conta dele e ela adorou, claro. Seria mais uma convidada, mas não deixou de supervisionar tudo.  
  
- Duarte! exclamou Rosmerta ao vê-los entrar - Flora! Severo Snape! Até que enfim chegaram, venham... reservei uma mesa para vocês. - ela os levou até a mesa e os acomodou - O que desejam?  
  
- Ah, Rosmerta! Sente-se! Deixe que o garçom nos sirva.  
  
- Sim, Duarte, mas... não consigo perder o costume, tenho que ir lá dentro mesmo. O que querem?  
  
- Deixe-me ver se adivinho o que eles querem... - Duarte olhou para Flora e Snape e pensou um pouco - Vinho! - eles correram concordando - E para mim uma loira gelada, porque loira quente já tenho você, Rosmertinha querida. - Rosmerta corou e saiu da mesa toda serelepe - Ai, ai... você sentir falta desta mulher... - ele tomou um ar sonhador, mas logo voltou a ser o velho Duarte e se voltou a Snape e Flora - E aí... ficou ou não ficou bom?  
  
- Realmente, Duarte... ficou bastante interessante. - afirmou Snape.  
  
- Até está parecendo um barzinho brasileiro. Parabéns!  
  
Rosmerta voltou com as bebidas, Duarte "fez uma horinha" e foi dançar com ela. Snape e Flora ficaram conversando. Os alunos queriam chegar até ela e convidá-la para dançar, mas não se atreviam. Snape lançava um olhar aterrorizante assim que alguém se aproximava.  
  
- Ei, vocês dois...venham dançar. - Dizia Duarte rodopiando em frente à mesa com Rosmerta.  
  
- Depois, Duarte. - era o que Flora se limitava a dizer toda a vez, até que ele se cansou de vê-la sentada e a puxou, deixando Rosmerta na mesa com Snape.  
  
- Vem, Flora! - Duarte a levou para o meio da pista - Vamos mostrar para eles como é que se faz.  
  
- Este Duarte é mesmo louco, não Severo?  
  
- De fato, Rosmerta, às vezes parece, mas é uma pessoa excelente.  
  
- Então... como vai com Flora? Vocês já...  
  
- Nós já o quê?  
  
- Você sabe, Severo... vocês dois... já... - Rosmerta mexia as mãos sorrindo.  
  
- Ah, sim... já terminamos a pesquisa com as plantas nas poções. Agora só falta ela trabalhar com o Salgueiro Lutador.  
  
- Claro, Severo. Claro! Eu não deveria esperar outra coisa de você.  
  
- Vai, Flora, se solta! O que houve?  
  
- Estou encabulada, Duarte. Aqui não é o Brasil... e estão todos olhando para mim.  
  
- Claro, senhorita corpo perfeito. - disse Duarte. Flora corou - Até eu olharia. Ignora e t mexe direito, tu sabe fazer melhor.  
  
- A Flora realmente é demais. Veja só... que sainha... que pernas...  
  
- Agora entendi porque você não quis trazer a Cho, Harry.  
  
- Ah, não foi por isso não, Mione. Ela disse que tinha que estudar.  
  
- Sorte sua, ou estaria morto agora.  
  
- Você também está gostando de olhar, Rony.  
  
- Bem, Mione... olhar não arranca pedaço.  
  
Hermione deu um beliscão nele que quase arrancou um.  
  
- Ei... só estou olhando... e você que beijou o Duarte.  
  
- Ah, Rony... aquilo não foi um beijo.  
  
- Não? O que foi então?  
  
- Foi uma dádiva!  
  
Rony bufou.  
  
A festa continuou bem animada, os alunos dançaram muito (tentaram pelo menos), até Sprout e Flitwick arriscaram alguns passinhos. Hagrid apenas bebeu e riu muito. Duarte não parou a noite toda, Rosmerta já estava ficando tonta, Flora se revezava com ela, mas ainda estava um pouco contida e ficou a maior parte do tempo conversando com Snape.  
  
- Flora! - disse Duarte arrastando Harry até a mesa - O Harry está querendo dançar com você.  
  
Snape encarou o garoto que ficou pálido e trêmulo.  
  
- Claro, Harry. - Flora se levantou - Vamos? - Harry muito sem jeito sorriu e foi para a pista com ela.  
  
- Professor, vamos fazer uma aposta?  
  
- Não costumo apostar, Duarte. - Snape observava Flora e Harry atentamente.  
  
- É só uma apostinha, vai... vinte galeões... mixaria... vamos... vamos... vamos...  
  
- E em que consistiria essa aposta? - Snape não desgrudava os olhos de Harry.  
  
- Aposto que logo que Flora voltar à mesa, Draco Malfoy virá pedi-la ao senhor para a próxima dança.  
  
- Acho que não. Malfoy é muito orgulhoso e ficou decepcionado em saber que a mãe de Flora era trouxa.  
  
- Mas mesmo assim ele virá. Ele tem ciúmes do Harry, não vai querer ficar para trás e ademais... Flora podia ser toda trouxa que ele ia querer do mesmo jeito.  
  
- Está bem, Duarte... vinte galeões... na próxima dança...  
  
- Combinado! Ele só virá quando eu sair, fique só olhando.  
  
A música terminou. Flora agradeceu a Harry e foi para a mesa, Duarte se levantou e sumiu das vistas de Draco, passaram-se alguns instantes e foi o garoto.  
  
- Com licença, professor Snape, mas será que eu poderia tirar a senhorita Sommer para a próxima dança?  
  
Snape ficou surpreso.  
  
- Claro, Draco... se ela quiser.  
  
- Aceita, senhorita?  
  
- Sim. - Flora se levantou e foi com ele. Após algum tempo Duarte voltou à mesa.  
  
- Eu falei. Não falei? - Duarte comemorava. Snape sorriu.  
  
- Realmente, Duarte... você só entra em uma aposta para ganhar. Tome... - Snape deu um saquinho de moedas a ele - Deve ter o suficiente aí, senão lhe dou o resto em Hogwarts.  
  
- Não precisava tanta pressa, professor. - Duarte olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém o observava, tirou um vidrinho das vestes e derramou um pouco do líquido na taça de vinho de Flora.  
  
- O que é isso, Duarte?  
  
- Só uma coisa para animar Flora, professor.  
  
- Acho melhor não fazer isso.  
  
- É fraquinho... só para ela se soltar um pouco. O senhor sabe que eu não faria nada que a prejudicasse.  
  
- Duarte...  
  
- Eu já dei isso a ela, professor... não faz mal e é só um golinho.  
  
A dança com Malfoy terminou, Flora voltou à mesa sorridente.  
  
- Cansou, Duarte? Está sentado aí há quase cinco minutos. Um recorde!  
  
- Estou esperando você, antúrio, mas antes tome um pouco de vinho, parece com sede. - Duarte ofereceu a taça a ela. Flora sorriu e bebeu o vinho. Snape engoliu em seco - Vamos? - ela concordou.  
  
No começo Snape não pode perceber nada, mas após alguns minutos ele viu que Flora começava a se soltar e a se mexer mais e mais. Ela e Duarte dançaram muito. Pulavam, rodavam, deslizavam e voltavam a rodar. Ele a erguia e a lançava para os lados, fazia-a girar com um peão e a colhia nos braços, descendo-a até o chão. Todos olharam admirados, eles realmente dançavam muito bem e ficaram muito tempo na pista de dança.  
  
- Ai... - suspirou Flora se sentando à mesa - Que calor! - ela pegou a taça de vinho, mas Snape a impediu de bebê-lo - O que foi, professor?  
  
- É que... caiu um bichinho aí... tome o meu. - Flora pegou a taça de Snape e a tomou toda.  
  
- Professor... o senhor não vai dançar?  
  
- Acho melhor não, Flora. Onde está Duarte? - Snape olhou ao redor. Flora pegou a outra taça e a virou de uma vez só. Snape olhou para ela e percebeu que ela sorria esquisita - Você está bem?  
  
- Claro! Vem! - Flora se levantou e o puxou pela mão - Vamos dançar!  
  
- Não, Flora... acho melhor eu...  
  
Flora o arrastava, neste momento a música foi trocada por outra mais lenta e tranqüila.  
  
- Vamos, professor... essa é calminha. - Flora se abraçou a ele e foi para a pista. Snape ficou extremamente envergonhado, mas dançou com ela enquanto procurava por Duarte que desaparecera.  
  
- Como eu ia dizendo, Rosmerta. A vida toda procurei por alguém que quisesse viver uma vida a dois comigo, uma mulher especial, companheira, que goste de mim e de fazer as coisas para mim. - dizia Duarte todo meloso - Sempre quis uma mulher prendada, boa mãe, boa cozinheira, que saiba lavar e passar sem magia, que goste de crianças, como eu... sabe... sempre quis ter muitos filhos, doze para ser mais exato. Um time de futebol trouxa completo, mais o técnico. Quero uma mulher que goste de viver na fazenda e que aprecie o cheiro do pasto. Ah... é tão bom o cheiro de estrume na relva logo pela manhã. Imagine só... a mulher se levantando cedo, antes do sol raiar para tirar o leite das vacas para os guris enquanto eu acendo o fogão de lenha. Ela sovando a massa do pão, eu selando o cavalo e olhando para ela pela porta da cozinha. Ela colhendo os ovos no galinheiro e eu dando ração para os porcos. Ela debulhando as espigas da plantação de milho e eu colocando as tripas de carneiro para curtirem... Já pensou quando a gurisada for maior então? Todos sentados em volta da fogueira, tomando chimarrão e me esperando voltar do trabalho. Ai, ai...  
  
Rosmerta ouviu aquilo tudo de olhos arregalados.  
  
- Tenho certeza que um dia vai encontrar uma mulher assim, Duarte - disse ela sorrindo - Vamos dançar?  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Ei, veja só... Flora e Severo estão dançando.  
  
- E Hagrid? Onde está?  
  
- Ali, Duarte. Por quê?  
  
- É que apostei com ele que Flora e o professor Snape dançariam... bem juntinhos. Ele tinha que ver para comprovar.  
  
- O que apostaram? Ele parece muito decepcionado.  
  
- Ele terá que me dar a garra do manticore que ele tem.  
  
- O que você daria a ele se perdesse?  
  
- Eu jamais perderia a aposta, Rosmerta, mas se isso acontecesse eu daria a ele um ovo de dragão.  
  
- Você tem um ovo de dragão?!  
  
- Não. Eu mandaria vir pelo Paraguai. Consegue-se qualquer coisa por lá, qualquer coisa mesmo.  
  
- Eu acho que a Flora está estranha. O que será que houve?  
  
- Vamos até lá... vamos trocar de pares para eu ver.  
  
Duarte e Rosmerta se aproximaram deles dançando. Duarte tomou Flora e Rosmerta foi com Snape.  
  
- Duarte! Meu irmão! - exclamou Flora o abraçando.  
  
- Você está bem, meu cravo?  
  
- Claro! - afirmou ela brava e meio grogue - Por que você e o professor ficam me perguntando isso toda hora? Que coisa chata! - Duarte riu e dançou com ela.  
  
- O que houve com ela, Severo?  
  
- O Duarte colocou algo na bebida dela. Eu não devia ter permitido.  
  
- Ela está bem. Veja, está nos dando tchauzinho... e como ri...  
  
Realmente Flora estava toda sorridente. Já era tarde, muitos foram embora até que ficaram apenas os professores, Harry, Rony, Hermione e alguns outros alunos com suas namoradas.  
  
- Vamos trocar de par, Flora. Quero minha loirona.  
  
- Professor Snape! Meu amor! - gritou Flora novamente e se jogou em Snape quase caindo.  
  
A música passou e foi substituída por outra. Flora não quis parar, então ficaram dançando música após música. Todos foram indo embora até que só restaram os quatro.  
  
- Rosmerta, acho melhor eu ir... Já é tarde e o professor deve estar com torcicolo. - Duarte olhava para o par. Flora se enroscou no pescoço de Snape e o puxava de um lado para o outro.  
  
- Está bem, Duarte... ai,ai... sentirei sua falta.  
  
- Amanhã eu volto para nos despedirmos melhor. - Duarte a beijou e foi até Flora.  
  
- Vamos, açucena? Já é tarde, a festa acabou e Rosmerta quer descansar.  
  
- Hã... Rosmerta quer dançar? Eu danço com ela...  
  
- Amanhã, flor... amanhã. Vamos embora.  
  
- Embora? - indignou-se Flora - Mas ainda é cedo... Está achando isso aqui chato é? Espera aí que eu vou animar essa festa - ela subiu em uma mesa - Coloca uma música "maneira" aí.  
  
- Para que, flor?  
  
- Eu vou fazer um streep tease... Assim todo mundo se anima. - Flora começou a desabotoar sua blusinha.  
  
- Não! - gritou Duarte a tirando de cima da mesa depressa - Enlouqueceu, prenda?  
  
- Vai, Duarte... deixa...  
  
- Aqui não... você faz quando estivermos nas masmorras.  
  
- Urúúúú... - gritou Flora. Duarte a colocou no chão  
  
- Vamos embora!  
  
- Duarte tem razão, Flora. Vamos.  
  
- Vocês mandam. - concordou ela batendo continência - Ai!  
  
- Coloque a capa, jasmim... isso... consegue andar?... vamos então.  
  
Despediram-se de Rosmerta e foram para a rua. Flora cambaleava de um lado para o outro e os dois tinham que ampará-la às vezes.  
  
- Duarte, o que é streep tease?  
  
- Bem, professor... é...  
  
- Não conta, Duarte! Não conta! Deixa que eu mostro depois... mas olha aqui... - ela apontava o dedo para ele - vê se não me "embaça", hein? Não quero vela...  
  
- Por Merlin, Flora... Acho que criei um monstro.  
  
Flora riu do amigo e correu até as vitrines das lojas admirando-as.  
  
- Será que eu errei na dose? - cochichou Duarte a Snape.  
  
- Quanto ela podia tomar?  
  
- Só aquele golinho que ela deu era o suficiente para animá-la, mas não a deixaria assim.  
  
- Pois ela tomou a taça toda.  
  
- Barbaridade! Esqueci de levar a taça da mesa. Por isso ela ficou assim.  
  
- O que você dois estão cochichando aí? - gritou Flora com as mãos na cintura - Isso é muito feio sabia?  
  
- Nada não, alfazema.  
  
- Então vamos ver quem chega primeiro ao coche. - disse ela e saiu correndo desembestada - O último é mulher do padre!  
  
- Flora! Espera aí, mulher! - Duarte saiu correndo atrás dela e Snape não teve outro remédio senão sair correndo também.  
  
- Ganhei! Ganhei! Ganhei! - gritava ela pulando e sacudindo os braços em frente ao coche - Ei... aposto que chego ao castelo antes de vocês.  
  
- Não! - gritou Duarte a segurando - Vamos entrar no coche, vamos...  
  
- Espere... - pediu Flora - acho que vou vomitar. - Duarte a soltou e ela saiu correndo - Enganei você! Enganei o bobo na casca do ovo... - ela corria e dava voltinhas na rua rindo e os dois juntos não conseguiam pegá- la - Vocês não me pegam... lero, lero, lero... - Flora correu, correu, até que se largou no chão - Ai... cansei...  
  
- Flora! Vamos embora! - Duarte a pegou nos braços - Eu te levo ao...  
  
- Não, não e não! Mil vezes não! Quero que o professor Snape me leve... ele é o meu herói... sabia que ele salvou a minha vida?... éééé.... Há dez anos atrás... vou te contar... mas me solta, me solta... - ela se debatia nos braços dele.  
  
- "Tó!" - Duarte a jogou nos braços de Snape.  
  
- Professor Snape! Há quanto tempo... não se preocupe... não vou mais para baixo da árvore quando estiver chovendo.  
  
Snape a levou para o coche enquanto ela tagarelava. Flora foi falando e rindo por todo o caminho até chegarem ao castelo. Lá ela começou a falar mais alto ainda. Snape ia fazer como fez com Duarte, ia lançar um feitiço para diminuir o volume da voz dela, mas Duarte a convenceu de brincar de vaca amarela e então foram silenciosamente para as masmorras até entrarem na sala de Snape.  
  
- Pronto, chegamos! - exclamou Duarte fechando a porta.  
  
- Comeu! Comeu! Comeu! - gritou Flora apontando o dedo para Duarte e pulando.  
  
Snape e Duarte não se agüentaram e começaram a rir dela. Flora parou de gritar, os olhou espantada, fechou a cara e mostrou a língua para eles.  
  
- Sem graça! - ela deu as costas a eles e foi até uma das bancadas com ingredientes para poções - Que bonitinho! Tudo colorido!  
  
- Não! - os dois correram até ela e a afastaram dos vidros.  
  
- Flora, sente-se aqui.  
  
- Eu... eu vou fazer um café para você, flor de cerejeira. - Duarte foi pegar o café e os utensílios.  
  
- Professor... - chamou Flora bem baixinho - Senta aqui... - Snape se sentou ao lado dela - O senhor não acha que o Duarte está um pouco alterado? - Snape começou a rir e a abraçou - O que foi que eu disse?  
  
Um pouquinho de tempo e Duarte chegou com o café.  
  
- Pronto, Flora! Espera... deixe-me ver se não está quente. - ele experimentou o café e fez uma careta - Barbaridade! Que horror! Toma!  
  
Flora pegou a xícara e bebeu de uma só vez, ela ficou toda arrepiada, sacudiu a cabeça e fez uma careta horrível.  
  
- Por Merlin... o que é isso?  
  
- Café, flor... está muito ruim?  
  
- Tome, Flora. Coma este chocolate, você vai ficar melhor.  
  
Flora enfiou um pedaço enorme de chocolate na boca, comeu e se levantou mordendo outro.  
  
- Veu vou veitar... - disse Flora indo para o quarto.  
  
- O quê? - exclamaram os dois não entendendo nada. Flora despiu sua capa e se jogou na cama de Snape. Duarte correu até ela.  
  
- Bah... dormiu.  
  
- É melhor deixá-la aí.  
  
- É mesmo. O senhor tem algum pijama que possa emprestar a ela?  
  
- Sim. - Snape pegou a camisa de um pijama negro - Você... vai trocá-la?  
  
- Eu não... Jeanie. - a planta ouvira o barulho de Flora e fora para as masmorras - Troque-a e fique a noite aqui, Jeanie... mas obedeça ao professor.  
  
Os dois saíram do quarto.  
  
- Bem, professor... eu vou indo para meu quarto. - Duarte foi com Snape até a porta da masmorra - Se Jeanie não se comportar é só mandá-la embora viu? Ela está com a cabeça nas nuvens por causa daquele trepadeira do jardim. - Snape sorriu - Boa noite!  
  
- Boa noite, Duarte.  
- Bom dia, Duarte!  
  
- Bom dia, Harry, Rony, Neville. Como passaram a noite?  
  
- Bem. Dançamos tanto que dormimos feito pedras. Muito interessante aquela dança e a música, Duarte.  
  
- Que bom que gostaram. Vocês quase foram os últimos a sair, menos Neville que saiu cedo. Não gostou, tchê?  
  
- Gostei sim, Duarte... é que... eu estava cansado, foi isso. Eu não estou acostumado.  
  
- Pois pode ir tratando de se acostumar, Neville. Lá no Brasil vai ser assim quase todo dia. Onde está Hermione?  
  
- Na Sala Comunal. - respondeu Rony chateado com o interesse dele - As outras garotas estão fazendo um interrogatório sobre você a ela. Ela foi a única que teve a "honra" de dançar com você.  
  
- Eheh... é chato ser gostoso.  
  
- Duarte... O que houve com Flora no fim da festa? Ela... começou a... ficar... ficar muito perto do Snape e...  
  
- Harry! Está com ciúmes?  
  
- Não! Não, imagina! É que ela... ela estava estranha.  
  
- É que ela exagerou no vinho, guri, e o professor a amparou. Ela o admira muito, sabe? Ela te contou que ela a salvou?  
  
- Contou sim, mas ele também salvou a minha e nem por isso eu fico me abraçando a ele. - Harry deu as costas a ele e saiu pisando duro.  
  
- Barbaridade! Ele está com ciúmes mesmo.  
  
- É... ele nunca imaginou que uma amiga dele pudesse ser também amiga de Snape. - confirmou Rony - Aonde vai agora, Duarte?  
  
- Vou para a sala do professor Snape ver se Flora acordou.  
  
- Flora dormiu na masmorra do Snape?  
  
- Dormiu sim. Ela apagou na cama do professor.  
  
- Na cama dele?!  
  
- É e... ê boca grande! - Duarte bateu a mão na cabeça - Mas de roupa e tudo. Estou indo lá levar o desjejum para eles... - Rony e Neville estavam de olhos arregalados - O que foi gente? Qual é? Normal! Jeanie também ficou lá. Mas não vão me espalhar essa história por aí, hein? Acho melhor eu ir. Tchau!  
  
- Toc, toc,toc...  
  
- Bom dia, professor. Dormiu bem?  
  
- Bom dia, Duarte. Dormi bem sim e você?  
  
- Como um anjo. Trouxe o desjejum. O senhor deve estar com fome, fez muito esforço durante a noite.  
  
- Esforço?  
  
- É... dançou... correu atrás de Flora. Eu estou "varado" de fome. Onde está Flora?  
  
- Ainda está dormindo.  
  
- Ela... dormiu bem?  
  
- Creio que sim. Jeanie não saiu de lá e não ouvi barulho algum, o sofá fica perto da porta e eu não ouvi nada.  
  
- Ah... o sofá... bem, vou acordá-la. - Duarte foi até o quarto e se sentou na cama - Flora... acorde... já é hora... o sol brilha e os pássaros cantam  
  
Flora abriu os olhos, olhou para Duarte, olhou ao redor e os fechou. Abriu- os novamente e se levantou da cama assustada.  
  
- Por Merlin! O que faço aqui?  
  
- Calma, gardênia. Você exagerou na bebida e eu e o professor a trouxemos para cá.  
  
- Mas... - ela olhou para o pijama que usava - porque eu...  
  
- Ah... deixa eu explicar. Tu entrou fazendo um escândalo, fez um streep tease e pulou dentro do lago, a lula gigante se assustou e a arremessou de volta. O professor conjurou algumas roupas, a vestiu e a trouxe para cá, aí tu se agarrou nele e não soltou de modo algum.  
  
Flora ficou roxa de vergonha e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.  
  
- Brincadeira, minha tulipa. Você veio andando quietinha conosco, cansou-se e deitou. Jeanie a trocou e ficou aqui com você. Dormiu bem?  
  
- Eu... acho que sim. Eu estou me lembrando agora.  
  
- Bem, eu trouxe algo para comermos... você faz o café?  
  
- Faço, claro... mas... eu queria tomar banho antes.  
  
- Tudo bem, flor. Eu trouxe mesmo um vestido para ti e alguns apetrechos femininos... que horror, Flora, tu não trouxe nenhuma tanguinha... também... ninguém vai ver mesmo, não é?  
  
- Duarte...  
  
- Brincadeira, flor... eu vou arrumar a mesa.  
  
- Ela está bem, Duarte?  
  
- Sim, professor, está ótima. - Duarte começou a arrumar uma mesa para o desjejum deles - Eu passei pela cozinha e os elfos me ajudaram... mas eles não sabiam fazer café. Que coisa!  
  
Flora até que foi rápida no banho e em vinte minutos saiu do quarto, envergonhada e de cabeça baixa.  
  
- B-bom dia, pro-professor.  
  
- Bom dia, Flora. Dormiu bem?  
  
- S-sim... eu... eu gostaria de me desculpar... tive um comportamento vergonhoso, infantil e... deplorável.  
  
- Ei... olha como fala, flor. Eu fiz pior.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Flora. A culpa não foi sua.  
  
- Ah, foi sim professor... ninguém me obrigou a beber e... - Flora notou a expressão de Duarte - Duarte! O que você fez?  
  
- Ah, minha flor de lis... eu só coloquei um negocinho na tua bebida para te animar, tu ia ficar enrolando com aquela taça a noite toda e não estava se soltando. Eu só quis ajudar.  
  
- Ajudar, Duarte? Colocando coisas na minha bebida?  
  
- Desculpe!  
  
- Eu sabia! - gritou Simon Richter entrando na masmorra - Além de alcoólatra, drogada.  
  
- O quê? - Duarte se levantou - Como se atreve? Vou te partir em dois e amarrá-lo em um cavalo selvagem.  
  
- Quem permitiu que entrasse em minha sala?  
  
- Oras, professor... para que tantas formalidades já que dormiu com uma funcionária que é minha subalterna?  
  
- Eu te mato! - gritou Duarte. Snape o segurou.  
  
- Calma aí, Duarte! Se eu fosse você não faria isso.  
  
- Não? E por quê, seu canalha?  
  
- Por causa disso. - Richter entregou a ele um calhamaço de fotos. Eram todas de Flora. Tinha foto dela tomando vinho, dançando com Duarte, Harry e Draco. Enroscada no pescoço de Snape, subindo na mesa e desabotoando a blusa, cambaleando na rua, correndo até o coche, sentando-se no chão e nos braços de Snape. Tinha foto dela entrando com os dois na masmorra e de Duarte saindo de lá sem ela e acenando para Snape que sorria na porta.  
  
- O que tem isso, Richter? Virou voyeur, seu depravado?  
  
- É... quem sabe.  
  
Flora pegou as fotos e as viu.  
  
- O que significa isso, Richter?  
  
- Significa, Flora, que esse seu amigo está demitido.  
  
- O quê? Quer apanhar, é?  
  
- Calma, Duarte! - disse Snape o segurando - Vamos deixar o senhor Richter se explicar. - Duarte notou o olhar frio e assassino de Snape e deixou por conta dele - Sente-se, senhor Richter e diga-nos como tirou essas fotos e o que quer.  
  
- Tirei-as com uma máquina silenciosa que tenho e uma utilíssima capa de invisibilidade e... eu quero que esse aí se demita.  
  
- E por que acha que eu vou fazer isso?  
  
- Porque se não o fizer eu entrego essas fotos à diretoria da Associação dizendo que você está... levando Flora para o mau caminho. Sabe o quanto gostam dela, não?  
  
- Richter... Duarte não tem nada a ver com isso e... isso não é o que parece e... e... essas fotos não provam nada.  
  
- Não? E essas aqui? - Richter entregou outras fotos a ela, nesta podia-se ver Snape dando um saco de dinheiro a Duarte e este olhando para os lados e colocando o líquido na bebida de Flora - Eu tenho mais cópias se quiser. Sempre soube que um dia conseguiria te pegar, Duarte.  
  
- Seu pulha! Eu devia tê-lo matado quando o encontrei tentando beijar Florinha.  
  
- Então... vai se demitir?  
  
- Ele não vai não, Richter e eu deixarei que ele conte tudo o que fez comigo e confirmarei.  
  
- Oh, Flora... pobrezinha... há quanto tempo será que esse seu amigo vem lhe drogando e lhe vendendo ? E ainda mais morando na mesma casa. Que triste! Tão jovem, tão bonita!  
  
- Senhor Richter. - sibilou Snape - Não conseguirá nada com isso. Se mostrá- las à Associação, Flora defenderá Duarte e eu também.  
  
- Oras, professor. O testemunho de Flora não valerá nada e o do senhor também, mas eu entendo que queira defendê-lo, afinal... tê-la nos braços é realmente uma coisa maravilhosa. O senhor gostou?  
  
Snape ficou furioso, ergueu sua varinha para lhe lançar um feitiço, mas Flora se adiantou. Correu até Richter e PAF, deu-lhe um tapa na cara. PAF, mais um e PAF, outro. Ela o segurou pelas vestes.  
  
- Escute bem, Richter, se há alguém aqui que vai ser demitido, esse alguém é você. E sabe por quê? Porque EU sou a dona daquela "birosca", EU sou a presidente, EU controlo a diretoria, EU sou a chefona e não quero mais um funcionário como você. - Flora o largou - Está demitido!  
  
- Não pode fazer isso, Flora, você nunca assumiu o lu...  
  
- Estou assumindo agora. - Flora apontou para a porta - Rua!  
  
Snape e Duarte se aproximaram de Richter que não teve outra opção senão sair da sala. Flora se virou sorrindo.  
  
- Ai, ai... vou fazer café.  
  
- Flora! O que... o que foi aquilo? Digo... sobre o que falava?  
  
- Deixa que eu explico. - pediu Duarte - O pai de Flora, professor, foi o criador e fundador da Associação de Herbologia, que antes era apenas Fundação de Herbologia. Ele era o dono e pouco antes de desaparecer vendeu dez por cento da empresa para outros Herbólogos amigos dele. Como ele viajava muito, queria que alguém cuidasse da Associação, então ele formou uma diretoria confiável e seguiu sua vida. Ele era o presidente, mas deixava que a diretoria a administrasse, bem... ele desapareceu e ficou tudo para a Flora. Como ela nunca o declarou morto não assumiu o cargo ou os bens oficialmente. Ela se subordina à diretoria como uma funcionária comum, embora a diretoria sempre a consulte e a considere a presidente. Eles realmente a adoram.  
  
- Flora...isso é realmente surpreendente.  
  
- Minha sempre viva, vai mesmo fazer isso?  
  
- Vou, Duarte. Se a diretoria não acreditar em mim eu faço valer meus direitos e voto a seu favor... creio que noventa por cento seja suficiente.  
  
- Mas terá que declarar teu pai como morto.  
  
- Ah, Duarte... já era para eu ter me conformado... Depois de tanto tempo... Não permitirei que o demitam. Você não precisa deste emprego, mas é o que gosta de fazer, é sua vida e não e não vou negar seu direito a ele.  
  
- Obrigado, Flora. É realmente meu anjo. Ela não é incrível, professor?  
  
- Realmente, Duarte... Flora é incrível.  
  
- Agora vamos deixar disso... o café está pronto.  
  
- Amanhã irei embora mais contente. - dizia Duarte mastigando sua torrada.  
  
- Não fala de boca cheia e... quem disse que você vai embora amanhã?  
  
- Não vou? - Duarte espirrou farelo para todos os lados.  
  
- Não! Escreverei à diretoria, "pedirei" a demissão de Richter e sua permanência aqui explicando a nova situação.  
  
- Obrigado, Flora, digo... presidente Flora. - Duarte fez uma reverência.  
  
- Bobo! - riu Flora - Professor, quero agradecer por ter defendido Duarte e a mim...ah... e... desculpe as insinuações de Richter. - ela corou violentamente.  
  
- Tudo bem, Flora... é... não foi nada, só cumpri meu papel de amigo, mas... Duarte, o que colocou no vinho de Flora, sinceramente...  
  
- Ah, professor... isso? - Duarte tirou o vidrinho das vestes, o abriu e tomou tudo. Flora e Snape arregalaram os olhos.  
  
- Duarte! Enlouqueceu?  
  
- Não, minha dama da noite. Sabe o que é isso? Água de cacto.  
  
- Água de cacto?  
  
- Eu... eu sou alérgica a água de cacto, professor. Quer dizer, se eu a misturar a alguma bebida, remédio ou poção, sinto o efeito multiplicado por vinte.  
  
- Eheh... isso mesmo, flor. Foi isso que tomou ontem com o vinho.  
  
- Confesso que fiquei aliviado, Duarte, realmente imaginei que fosse outra coisa, mas mesmo assim eu acho que não deveria dar mais isso a ela.  
  
- Não vou dar mais, prometo, não se preocupe, professor... agora já tem a dica, hein?  
  
- Dica?  
  
- É... do que ela não pode tomar.  
  
- Hum... eu gostaria de saber outra coisa... Flora disse que ia fazer algo para mim ontem, era... streep tease. O que é isso? É de comer?  
  
Flora ficou roxa e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Duarte começou a gargalhar descontroladamente e Snape não entendeu nada. 


	12. Duarte fca e continuam as inconveniência...

Capítulo 11 - Duarte fica e continua com as inconveniências  
  
- Duarte! Duarte! Duarte! - gritava Hermione saindo da cabana de Hagrid.  
  
- Contenha-se, Hermione. - disse Rony segurando a amiga.  
  
- Boa tarde, garotos. Não tiveram aula hoje à tarde?  
  
- Tivemos sim. O professor Flitwick deu uma prova e saímos mais cedo, mas diga-nos... O que faz aqui? Não deveria ter ido embora pela manhã?  
  
- Vou ficar aqui até que Flora termine seu trabalho. A presidenta da Associação decidiu assim. Ainda bem, eu ia morrer de saudades de Flora e sem falar de minha loirona... acho que gamei na Rosmerta mais do que devia, na noite da festa me doeu inventar uma história a ela sobre fazenda, estrume e tripas... Achei que ia ser fácil, sabe, mas... Chimarrão?  
  
Só Hermione aceitou. Hagrid saiu da cabana.  
  
- Duarte. Pensei que não viesse receber a aposta. Tome aqui, a garra do manticore. Não é mais venenosa.  
  
- Valeu, Hagrid! Isso vai ser muito útil para cortar as plantas de Flora. Ela vai adorar... mas não fica triste não, veja o que eu trouxe para ti.  
  
- Uma cuia gigante! Obrigado, Duarte, eu gostei muito desse tal de chimarrão.  
  
- Eu trouxe a erva também e aquela receita de brigadeiro de Flora, - Duarte deu um saco de erva que devia pesar uns cinqüenta quilos uma sacola para Hagrid e uma pequena sacola com os ingredientes para o brigadeiro - Mas não sei se conseguirá fazer. Ela me deu a receita certa e eu gosto mais quando ele sai errado e fica durinho, com pelotinhos e grudando nos dentes.  
  
- Ah, o Hagrid vai conseguir sim, Duarte.  
  
- Ei, Hagrid, você que está aqui há bastante tempo sabe dizer o que pode estar causando o entortamento das plantas do jardim?  
  
- Não, Duarte. Nunca vi nada do tipo acontecer aqui. - Hagrid entrou olhando a receita. Duarte e os Grifinórios ficaram conversando do lado de fora.  
  
- A Flora não consegue descobrir. As plantas parecem estar querendo sair da terra. Ela e a professora Sprout estão quebrando a cabeça tentando desvendar o mistério.  
  
- A Flora está no jardim agora, Duarte?  
  
- Não, Harry. Ela foi até a estufa três, acho. Tem uma mandrágora adolescente lá com crise existencial. Flora foi dar uma força, levantar o moral dela. Está lá com ela no colo de um lado para o outro, conversando...  
  
- Com a mandrágora desenterrada? - indagou Hermione espantada. Duarte tomou seu mate e afirmou que sim com a cabeça - Como?  
  
- Flora é imune ao grito da mandrágora. Deve ser pela habilidade que tem.  
  
- Que incrível! Como descobriram?  
  
- Foi em um acidente, Harry. No colégio, quando estávamos no sétimo ano, um idiota de um colega de classe tirou por engano uma mandrágora, bebê ainda, do vaso. A classe toda desmaiou com o choque do grito dela, menos Flora que pegou o bebê mandrágora no colo, o ninou e o replantou novamente. Eu, que estava atrasado porque fiquei, hã... conversando com uma professora muito jeitosa que havia lá, cheguei e a peguei tentando reanimar a professora de Herbologia. Levamos todos para a enfermaria e ficaram bem.  
  
- Que horror! Já pensou o que poderia ter acontecido?  
  
- É, Harry, seria um horror mesmo. Já pensou se meu amor-perfeito passa mal?  
  
- Estou falando dos outros, Duarte. Se mandrágora fosse adulta estariam todos mortos. O que aconteceu com o aluno?  
  
- Recebeu um sermão, uma suspensão e um cacete meu.  
  
- O quê? Você bateu nele?  
  
- Claro! Desci o braço nele. Cretino! Chamava-se Leandro Castro. Foram só alguns ossos quebrados e nada mais, mas se Flora tivesse tido um dorzinha de cabeça sequer, aaah... eu o matava.  
  
- Nossa, Duarte! Você realmente é louco por ela.  
  
- Sou mesmo, Harry. Flora é minha irmãzinha do coração. Eu a amo muito, muito mesmo. Sabe... nunca houve nada de... "romântico" entre nós. Desde o primeiro instante que nos vimos, nos tornamos os melhores amigos. Eu falo umas coisas esquisitas, mas é só "balela", brincadeira pura. Sou apenas amigo.  
  
- Amigo e ciumento.  
  
- Ciumentíssimo, Rony! Não admito que ninguém sequer ouse a pensar algo de mau sobre ela, que dirá fazer. Até já perdi namoradas por causa de Flora.  
  
- Flora não gostava delas?  
  
- Imagina, Hermione! Flora não é capaz de desgostar de ninguém. As namoradas é que a insultaram. Que absurdo... querer que ela saísse de casa para ficar à vontade comigo, háháhá... idiota aquela Alessandra. E outra então, chamou a Florinha de louca por que estava levando um papo cabeça com a parreira lá do jardim. Eu a mandei pegar a vassoura e "pirulitar" de casa. Nunca mais levei ninguém para casa. Selamos este pacto desde então.  
  
- Fico imaginando como seria com os namorados dela.  
  
- Neste ponto não tive problemas não, Harry. Flora nunca teve namorado.  
  
- Não? Mesmo? Mas... por quê?  
  
- É porque ela ama alguém, de paixão. No começo ela pensou que era apenas uma paixonite, sabe. Um homem mais velho, experiente, conhecedor das coisas da vida... mas ela descobriu que era amor de verdade. Somente amor resiste a uma revelação chocante.  
  
- Como assim, Duarte? Revelação chocante...  
  
- É... tipo assim... você pensa que a pessoa é uma coisa e ela já foi outra, sabe... Como duas pessoas em uma só, com... o lado bom e o lado ruim... não, não, não... não é bem assim... é... como se fosse uma e depois outra e depois... voltasse a ser outra e...  
  
- Que confusão, Duarte.  
  
- Sou ruim para explicar esse tipo de coisa, Hermione. Mas o importante é que ela o ama. Ah... mas me lembro de uma vez que alguém tentou "chegar junto" dela. Até achei que ele tinha chances... aquele Sírius, eheh...  
  
- Sírius? - admirou-se Harry - Duarte, por acaso seria... Sírius Black?  
  
- Barbaridade, Harry... ele mesmo.  
  
- Ele é meu padrinho!  
  
- Mesmo? Trilegal! Ele é meu amigo. Aliás, um dos poucos amigos de verdade que Flora e eu temos. Ele e Remo.  
  
- O professor Lupin também? Que legal, Duarte, adoramos ele. Foi o melhor professor que tivemos até hoje.  
  
- Ele realmente é muito gente fina, Rony.  
  
- Como se conheceram?  
  
- A Flora conheceu Remo há três anos atrás, quando fazia uma pesquisa. Ficaram amigos e algum tempo depois ela o procurou para... é... trocar umas idéias e eu fui junto. Aí conhecemos Sírius. No início nos estranhamos. Sabe como é, não? Dois galos... no mesmo galinheiro... mas depois começamos a nos dar bem... eheh, a união faz a força. Ele ficou bastante "balançado" pela Flora, mas não teve jeito não, ela gosta mesmo é do... é... ela gosta de Sírius como amigo mesmo.  
  
- Ah... Como esse mundo é pequeno, Duarte. Eu jamais poderia imaginar que você e Flora pudessem conhecer meu padrinho e o professor Lupin.  
  
- Pois é, Harry!  
  
- Venham, venham... - disse Hagrid saindo da cabana - Venham experimentar o doce que fiz.  
  
- Oba! Brigadeiro! - Duarte entrou correndo. Hagrid deu a ele uma colher e ele comeu uma bolota de massa de chocolate - Delícia! Hagrid, está perfeito, do jeitinho que eu gosto. Experimentem garotos.  
  
Os três alunos experimentaram, realmente era delicioso e realmente tinha pelotinhos e grudava nos dentes.  
- Espera, Flora! - Duarte puxava a amiga - É rapidinho. Coloca as mãozinhas aqui, vai.  
  
- Estou atrasada, Duarte.  
  
- Para quê? Para ficar de trelelê com uma árvore metida a valentona? Anda logo! Coloca as mãos aí na poção. Não quero ver terra debaixo de suas lindas unhas. São apenas cinco minutinhos.  
  
- Está bem! Está bem! - Flora se sentou e colocou as mãos de molhos na poção que repele terra das unhas.  
  
- Flor do maracujá, você tem que se cuidar. Não é porque voltou a Hogwarts que vai voltar a ser esculhambada.  
  
- Eu não era esculhambada, Duarte. Apenas não... não...  
  
- Apenas "andava esculhambada". Não é mesmo, professor?  
  
Snape mexia um caldeirão borbulhante e os ouvia sorrindo.  
  
- Acho que Flora nunca foi esculhambada, Duarte. Ela só era muito jovem e não era muito vaidosa, o que nunca apagou a beleza e o brilho dela.  
  
- Obrigada, professor, o senhor é muito gentil.  
  
- Não há como não ser com você.  
  
- O senhor é que é muito paciente, sei que às vezes sou terrível.  
  
- Terrivelmente adorável.  
  
- Ah, professor... Eu não sabia que além de ser o Mestre das Poções também era o mestre dos elogios.  
  
- Eu apenas digo a verdade, Flora.  
  
- Nhenhenhê, nhenhenhê... - resmungou Duarte.  
  
- Duarte! Está com ciúmes! - exclamou Flora rindo do amigo.  
  
- Eeeeeeu? Bah! Estou é com cáries de tanta melosidade. Você nunca foi assim, Flora e professor Snape... sinceramente se os alunos o ouvem dizendo tantas coisas... "doces" irão perder o respeito.  
  
- Não ligue para ele, professor. Duarte tem ciúmes de qualquer um que me elogie. Acredita que até para eu ter um amigo tem que passar pela aprovação dele?  
  
- Duarte se preocupa com você, Flora. No lugar dele eu faria o mesmo.  
  
- Viu, flor? Viu? Ele me entende. - Duarte beijou a testa dela - Deixa eu ver as mãos... só mais um pouquinho, flor... O efeito vai durar um mês agora, o professor aperfeiçoou a poção. Lembra daquela vez que não a usou e teve que receber aquele seu prêmio de luvas? Ah... professor... achei as condecorações de Florinha. Eu sabia que havia trazido.  
  
- Duarte... não acredito que trouxe aquelas bugigangas e você sabe... não gosto quando fica contando vantagem sobre essas coisas.  
  
- Eu não trouxe aqueles pesos de papel não, prenda. Só fotos.  
  
- Fotos?  
  
Duarte pegou um calhamaço de fotos e o exibiu a Snape.  
  
- Veja só, professor... essa aqui foi quando ela ganhou por maioria arrasadora o título de mais bela vaqueira no Rodeio de Barretos, é claro que é um concurso informal e...  
  
- Duarte! O que é isso? Eu nunca ganhei nada disso.  
  
- Ganhou sim, flor... mas como eu disse é um concurso informal. Nós, homens de bem gosto, andávamos pela festa e depois colocávamos o voto em uma urna escondida. Você ganhou com mais de setenta por cento. Também, com aquela sainha colada e aquelas botinhas... iiiirráááá. Que potranca, hein professor?  
  
Snape ficou tão envergonhado quanto, Flora.  
  
- Olha só esta daqui, professor... Foi quando ela ganhou como as pernas mais saradonas de Recife... Olha só que definição... eheh, eu ajudei a esculpir. Um metro e doze do quadril até a sola do pezinho... Que laçada elas devem dar, hein?  
  
Snape desviou o olhar corando.  
  
- Pára com isso, Duarte! - Flora tirou as mãos da poção e se levantou - Não... não é nada disso, professor.  
  
- Ah, Flora... claro que é... Quer que eu meça? Vem cá! - Duarte foi até ela.  
  
- Não! - Flora correu de Duarte e se escondeu atrás de Snape - Ele é louco, professor. Da última vez ele me arrastou em uma praia para medir meu busto e na frente de todo mundo. Não deixa!  
  
- Bem lembrado, flor. Olha só esta daqui, professor... ela foi escolhida a dona do maior e melhor air bag natural de Floripa.  
  
- Duarte! - Flora pegou as fotos dele e as olhou - Como conseguiu essas fotos e o que significa esse negócio de Barretos, Recife e Floripa? Eu nunca soube nada disso.  
  
- É porque é secreto, flor. Nós homens fazemos os concursos sem que vocês mulheres saibam. Senão ia dar o maior rolo.  
  
- Ia mesmo! Desagradável! - Flora voltou a olhar as fotos - O que é isso?!!!  
  
- Ah... acho que encontrou a da praia do Pinho no Balneário.  
  
- Como conseguiu tirar essas fotos? - ela estava possessa - Aprendeu com o Richter?  
  
- Não, flor... nem fui eu... foi o Matheusinho.  
  
- O Matheusinho? Ah, Duarte... você o coagiu.  
  
- Imagina! Eu... aquele lá só tem cara de bobo, Flora. Mas não se preocupe, eu dei uns bons safanões nele quando descobri.  
  
- E ficou com as fotos!  
  
- Claro! Não se pode desperdiçar tanta arte e beleza. Mas não fico olhando para elas não, viu... Sabe que não acho a menor graça em ficar te cobiçando. Tenho até certo nojo, embora não entenda o porque, pois é linda. E só as mostrei para o Remo que apesar de gostar me repreendeu, para o Sírius que ficou todo empolgadão e quase conseguiu roubar uma... e agora se você deixar para o professor. - Duarte correu atrás dela.  
  
- NÃO!!!  
  
- Vai, Flora! Você tem que desencalhar...  
  
- Cala a boca, Duarte!  
  
Flora e Duarte ficaram discutindo sobre as fotos enquanto Snape os observava. Ele, apesar de sempre estar sério e compenetrado, achava muita graça no relacionamento e nas brigas dos dois e não se importava das esquisitices do Brasil e de Duarte. Para falar a verdade, Snape achava que os dois até davam um pouco de ânimo para ele, já que ele continuava a detestar os alunos estúpidos que sempre aprontavam nas aulas e colocavam as poções a perder.  
  
Snape se sentia rejuvenescido com eles lá e realmente não se importava nem um pouco com as asneiras e com as inconveniências que Duarte dizia e menos ainda com Flora sempre a derrubar os vidros e livros pela masmorra, já que eles só se comportavam assim lá e nunca na frente dos outros. Ele sorriu ao ver Duarte pegar Flora no colo de ponta cabeça depois dela jogar todas as fotos no fogo do caldeirão e depois rodopiar com ela fazendo-a gritar. A "discussão" deles ia durar uma eternidade, mas uma coruja começou a bater insistentemente no vidro da pequena janela da masmorra.  
  
Duarte parou o escândalo, colocou Flora de pé no chão e abriu a janela. A coruja entrou e entregou uma carta para Flora.  
  
- É de Remo! - exclamou Flora contente - Duarte, é de Remo!  
  
- Deixa que eu leio! - Duarte tomou a carta das mãos dela, a abriu e a leu em voz alta.  
  
- "Querida Flora. Como vai você? Espero que esteja bem, pois eu estou ótimo... muito bem no emprego que é maravilhoso... onde moro quase não há vizinhos. Fico à vontade para me transformar na lua cheia. E suas pesquisas? Fiquei sabendo que publicou outro livro...... e o Duarte? Ele deixou muitas fãs por aqui... Harry contou na última carta que se tornaram amigos... não entendi bem, mas ele disse estar muito feliz por nós... Sírius continua meio apaixonado por você, então expliquei algumas coisinhas a ele... muitas saudades... que venham nos visitar em breve... Beijos, Remo Lupin. P.S.: Mande meus cumprimentos a Severo".  
  
- Remo é mesmo um amor! O que é isso, Duarte?  
  
- Uma foto, flor. Veja!  
  
- Remo e Sírius! Veja, professor... como eles estão bem. - Flora exibiu a foto a Snape.  
  
- É verdade, Flora... Lupin está mais apresentável e Black... parece até gente.  
  
- Ô, Flora! - Duarte a empurrou em direção a porta - Você não tinha que trabalhar, não?  
  
- Calma, Duarte! Credo! Deixa eu falar com o professor...  
  
- Bah, guria...  
- Olá, Neville!  
  
- Olá, Flora! De onde vem?  
  
- Do Salgueiro Lutador. Estou me dedicando a ele a semana toda. E você?  
  
- E-eu? Eu... eu estava no jardim e...  
  
- Neville! Você notou como as plantas estão estranhas?  
  
- Nã-não, Flora! Não notei nada.  
  
- Mas elas estão. Eu e a professora Sprout estamos tentando descobrir o q eu houve. Já revistamos o jardim inteiro e não encontramos nada de diferente.  
  
- Não deve ser nada.  
  
- Pode até ser que não,mas que elas estão estranhas, estão. Quer vir às estufas comigo? Só vou pegar uma peperônia risonha.  
  
- Eu vou sim. O que vai fazer com ela?  
  
- Duarte apostou com o Filch que conseguiria enganar a Madame No-r-ra. Quem perdesse teria que andar com a peperônia pendurada no pescoço por uma semana.  
  
- E quem ganhou? Ah... Filch, claro. Ninguém engana aquela gata.  
  
- É, Neville, mas Duarte não perde uma aposta nunca.  
  
- O quê? Ele ganhou? Como?  
  
- Isso eu não sei... Duarte tem jeito com as mulheres.  
  
- Vai ser ótimo isso, Flora. O Filch com uma peperônia risonha pendurada no pescoço. Ele odeia risadinhas e saberemos quando ele estiver chegando de longe. Foi ótimo Duarte ter ficado aqui, além dele ser legal, nos faz esse favor enorme.  
  
- Mas não vão se aproveitar dessa situação para aprontar, hein?  
  
- Não, não, Flora. Claro que não, mas me diga... o senhor Richter... ele... não vai mais voltar?  
  
- Não, Neville! Não enquanto eu estiver aqui. Por quê?  
  
- Nada não. Só curiosidade. Vamos?  
- Droga! Droga! Droga! - dizia Neville cavando o jardim no local em que plantara a tal Shelflera Arco Íris que Simon Richter lhe dera - Onde ela foi parar? Até a semana passada estava aqui... será que alguém a levou? Não... ninguém sabia dela... e Flora disse que não encontrou nada de diferente - Neville cavava mais ainda - ... mas... o que é isso? 


	13. O desaparecimento de Neville e a Shelfle...

Capítulo 12 - O Desaparecimento de Neville e a Shellflera Arco-Íris  
  
- Só mais um pouco, por favor! - implorava Hermione a Snape.  
  
- Não, senhorita Granger. Se aquele paspalhão do Longbottom não consegue sequer se lembrar do caminho da sala de aula o problema é dele. Vou dar início à prova imediatamente e ele não poderá entrar na sala. E a propósito... menos cinco pontos para Grifinória pela sua impertinência.  
  
- Droga! - sussurrou Hermione.  
  
- Onde ele se meteu? Desde ontem sumiu, pensei que estivesse estudando, mas...  
  
- Senhor Potter! Se não quer fazer a prova também é só sair.  
  
- Nã-não, professor.  
  
- Então, cale-se. - Snape distribuiu os ingredientes e pediu para que os alunos descobrissem que poção seria feita, a fizessem e descrevessem seu uso. Ele observava os alunos, mas toda hora consultava o relógio.  
  
- Preocupado, professor? - indagou Duarte quando Snape voltou a sua mesa.  
  
- Eu estou estranhando o Longbottom, Duarte. Ele é quase retardado, sempre chega atrasado, mas nunca faltou a aula e muito menos a uma prova. Acho que aconteceu algo com aquele infeliz. Talvez tenha se metido em algum buraco e se perdeu.  
  
- Quer que eu vá procurá-lo, professor?  
  
- Acho melhor, Duarte. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento  
- Bah, Flora! Por que corre tanto? Está vindo das estufas?  
  
- Sim, Duarte e estou correndo porque as plantas do jardim estão histéricas. Não sei o que houve, mas estão gritando alvoroçadas.  
  
- Acabei de vir de lá e não há nada de errado. Deve ser fofoca de alguma delas.  
  
- Mas vou verificar, consegui ouvi-las da última estufa. E você? Ande vai?  
  
- Vou à cabana de Hagrid. O Neville sumiu e lá é o único lugar onde ainda não procurei.  
  
- Sumiu? Que estranho! Bem, vou ver as plantas, elas estão me deixando louca com aquela gritaria toda. Depois eu lhe ajudo. Tchau!  
  
Flora chegou aos jardins. Parecia tudo tranqüilo, as plantas estavam normais, não se sacudiam nem arrancavam suas folhas desesperadamente, apenas o vento as balançava suavemente. Era um jardim normal, qualquer um diria isso, mas Flora não. Ela ouvia as plantas e sabia o quanto elas gritavam.  
  
- Silêncio!!! - gritou Flora. As plantas se calaram - Alguém aqui pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?  
  
As plantas voltaram a tagarelar.  
  
- Parem! Parem! Parem! - interrompeu Flora - Uma de cada vez. - as plantas começaram a falar mais calmamente com ela, mas não muito. - Mas... - respondia Flora - me contar o quê?... claro que não... não, não vou brigar... espera, calma... eu quero saber... vamos, contem... medo de quê?... ontem... sim... sim... o quê?... mas... Neville?... por onde?... mostrem-me...  
  
Flora seguiu a direção que as plantas lhe indicaram.  
  
- Aqui? Têm certeza? Mas como? Neville sendo puxado para dentro da terra... não pode ser, não há nada aqui. - Flora começou a mexer na terra - Mas o que é essa raiz? Que estranha... parece com... - nesse momento o chão começou a se mexer e a se abrir. Ela escorregou por um túnel - Ui! O que é isso? - Flora viu que o túnel se prolongava para baixo da terra, ela ficou na dúvida se saía ou se entrava mais ainda em busca de Neville.  
  
- Neville? Neville, você está aí?  
  
- Flora! - uma voz distante a chamou de dentro do túnel.  
  
- Neville, onde você está? - Flora resolveu entrar de uma vez e foi procurá- lo. Ela percebeu que havia vária passagens no subsolo, como se um emaranhado de raízes houvesse sido tirado de lá. - Neville, grite para eu saber onde está! - ela pegou sua varinha - Lumus! Neville!... Responda, Neville... Você?  
- E então, Duarte, encontrou Longbottom?  
  
- Não, professor. Ele não está em lugar algum.  
  
- Estranho... Vamos procurar o Potter, talvez ele saiba de algo.  
  
- Harry? Por quê?  
  
- Bem, Duarte... aquele garoto tem... uma espécie de mapa que pode localizar qualquer pessoa aqui neste castelo, um artefato ilegal, claro.  
  
- Ilegal? Então pó que o senhor permite que ele o traga consigo?  
  
- É que o Potter tem um talento natural para se meter em encrencas. Achei que o mapa poderia... ajudá-lo a se livrar delas.  
  
- Eheh... professor... por isso que eu digo que o senhor é "maior gente fina".  
- Só pode ter sido ele, Mione. Só pode ter sido ele. - Harry batia a mão em uma das mesas da Sala Comunal de Grifinória quase acertando a mão de Rony.  
  
- Não acho que o Snape tenha sumido com Neville, Harry.  
  
- Então quem teria feito isso? Veja só, o mapa não o localiza em lugar algum de Hogwarts. Snape deve tê-lo prendido em algum lugar na Floresta, ou... ou... eu não sei onde, mas... droga, onde está Neville?  
  
- É o que vim saber, senhor Potter. - disse Snape chegando com Duarte que "convencera" a Mulher Gorda a deixá-los passar sem a senha.  
  
- Não se faça de desentendido. Você sabe muito bem onde ele está. Sumiu com ele.  
  
- Eu? E por que eu faria isso?  
  
- Por que você nunca gostou dele e... por causa de Flora. Você não gosta que nenhum de nós nos aproximemos dela.  
  
- Eu devia transformá-lo em um rato.  
  
- Ah, é? Então vem! - Harry sacou sua varinha.  
  
- Peraí! Peraí! Peraí! - disse Duarte se colocando entre eles - Que é isso meus amigos? Nós temos aqui um problema sério que é o desaparecimento de Neville. Harry, viemos aqui procurar Neville, o professor está preocupado com ele e eu também. - Harry abaixou sua varinha - Aquele tal mapa que você tem não mostra onde ele está?  
  
- Não! - disse Harry sem deixar de encarar Snape - Mas... como sabem sobre ele?  
  
- Deixa isso para depois. O importante agora é... ei, Jeanie. O que foi?  
  
Jeanie entrara pela janela e tentava puxar Duarte e Snape para fora da Sala Comunal  
  
- O que houve? Achou Neville? - a planta sacudiu a "cabeça" negativamente - Então o que é?... Qual o problema?... Ai, meu Deus, é com Flora? - ela sacudiu que sim - O QUÊ??? Aconteceu algo de ruim com Flora? - ela sacudiu mais ainda a cabeça - Leve-nos até ela rápido. - Duarte e Snape saíram apressadamente atrás de Jeanie.  
  
- Ei! - gritou Harry - Espere por nós. - ele, Rony e Hermione o seguiram. Snape não disse nada, estava preocupado demais pensando no que poderia ter acontecido a Flora.  
  
- O que é isso? - surpreendeu-se Duarte no jardim ao ver o buraco que levava ao túnel.  
  
- Um túnel! Mas... nunca houve um nesta parte do castelo - observou Snape - Foi feito recentemente e... não parece ter sido feito por gente.  
  
O chão tremeu um pouco e o buraco se alargou sugando Snape, Duarte e os alunos.  
  
- Lumus! Droga Longbottom! - exclamou Snape - Com certeza isso é coisa sua, vou lhe tirar mais pontos que conseguirá contar.  
  
- Dá para você deixar de ser tão chato? - resmungou Harry se levantando.  
  
- E dá para você deixar de ser tão atrevido? Menos dez pontos para Grifinória.  
  
- Ai, ai... - gemia Hermione dolorida - RONY... SAI DE CIMA DE MIM E TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!!!  
  
- Claro, Mione! - Rony se levantou rubrinho.  
  
- Ei... - disse Duarte - Vocês não estão ouvindo? - todos fizeram silêncio e apuraram os ouvidos. Puderam ouvir algo parecido com um soluço.  
  
- Tem alguém aí, vamos procurar. - disse Snape - Potter, Weasley e Granger, voltem ao castelo e avisem o que está acontecendo. Duarte e eu vamos... - a entrada do buraco que levava ao túnel começou a desmoronar e eles tiveram que ir mais para dentro dele.  
  
- Mas que droga, tchê! A passagem foi fechada. Jeanie, pode abrir para nós? - a planta começou a se enfiar no meio da terra, mas ela cedia mais e mais.  
  
- É melhor parar, Se não vai acabar desmoronando tudo. Quando encontrarmos um solo mais firme tentamos novamente. Vamos ver quem está aí dentro. - Snape saiu andando pelos túneis seguindo os soluços, todos o seguiram e perceberam que o som foi ficando cada vez mais nítido.  
  
- É Flora! - disse Snape apressando o passo.  
  
- Como sabe? - indagou Harry.  
  
- Pelo cheiro. - explicou Duarte correndo atrás de Snape.  
  
Eles foram passando por vários túneis seguindo o perfume de Flora e em um determinado ponto ouviram um barulho que mais parecia uma risada estridente.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- É Filch, professor. Ele está andando com a peperônia risonha. Ele deve estar bem encima de nós.  
  
- Significa que estamos sob o castelo. O solo debaixo dele é firme. Jeanie, tente subir e cavar. - a planta obedeceu e conseguiu se meter na terra sem derrubar o túnel - Busque ajuda. Mostre por onde entramos. Traga Dumbledore e Sprout. Vá! - Jeanie sumiu por entre a terra. Eles continuaram a procurar Flora pelos túneis até darem em um mais largo. O barulho do soluço e o cheiro de Flora se intensificaram.  
  
Eles correram mais ainda pelo túnel até entrarem em uma câmara. Ela era imensa, tinha vários galhos e raízes gigantes saindo pelas paredes, inúmeros brotinhos de folha e botõezinhos de flores. Um gigantesco bulbo ocupava meia câmara e havia algo semelhante a uma bolsa de ar sobre ele, pulsando como um coração e em sua frente um grande e galho parecendo um tentáculo que se enrolava no chão.. Bem ao lado do bulbo, no chão, apoiando Neville Longbottom que desmaiara, estava Flora.  
  
- Flora! - exclamaram todos correndo até ela.  
  
- O que houve minha flor de lis? - Duarte se abraçou a ela.  
  
- Flora, você está bem? - Snape segurou o rosto dela, mas ela não conseguia falar, parecia engasgada até que soluçou e cuspiu uma semente de uva.  
  
- Flor, o que houve? - Duarte a pegou no colo - Vamos, vou levá-la daqui. - ela soluçou novamente e cuspiu uma semente de cereja.  
  
- Levarei Longbottom. - Snape ergueu sua varinha, ia fazê-lo levitar, mas de repente uma mucilagem esverdeada caiu sobre eles - Mas que porcaria é essa? - o grude os envolveu por inteiro - Não importa! Vamos sair logo daqui. Vingardium Leviosa! - Snape fez o feitiço, mas não deu certo - O que houve? Vingardium Leviosa! - nada aconteceu - Senhorita Granger tente.  
  
- Vingardium Leviosa! - disse Hermione balançando sua lambuzada varinha e nada. Harry e Rony também tentaram e não conseguiram.  
  
Flora continuava a soluçar e a cuspir sementes. De laranja, de melancia, de atemóia.  
  
- Não entendo, professor. O que está havendo?  
  
- Não sei, senhorita Granger. Snape com muito esforço pegou Neville e o apoiou nos ombros - Vamos, temos que sair daqui. Não estou gostando nem um pouco desse casulo em cima do bulbo.  
  
- Ei, Harry. Ajude a Flora. - Duarte a colocou no chão e ela se apoiou em Harry - Ajudarei o professor.  
  
Snape e Duarte foram levando Neville que não acordara e Flora apoiada em Harry engasgava-se e soluçava cada vez mais cuspindo sementes de abóbora, de pistache e de avelã.  
  
- É por aqui. - dizia Snape - Agora aqui. - e eles viravam os túneis - Vejam, foi aqui que Jeanie entrou. É melhor aguardarmos aqui. - eles colocaram Neville no chão, Rony, Harry e Hermione tentavam reanimá-lo e Duarte acomodou Flora em seus braços.  
  
- Ai, minha magnólia. O que fizeram a você? - Duarte estava quase chorando. Ela cuspiu uma semente de lichia e depois uma de ameixa - Essas sementes estão ficando cada vez maiores, assim ela vai acabar sufocando. Temos que fazer alguma coisa.  
  
- Vou tentar um feitiço. - disse Snape. Flora sacudiu a cabeça negativamente - O que foi, Flora? - ela apontou para trás deles. Eles se viraram.  
  
- Richter! - exclamou Duarte - O que faz aqui?  
  
- Não conseguem fazer um feitiço por causa dessa mucilagem. Ela grudou nas varinhas e as isolou.  
  
- Então use a sua para ajudar Flora.  
  
- Por que eu faria isso se eu a enfeiticei?  
  
- O quê? Seu pulha! - Duarte se descontrolou. Ele sempre era um tanto exaltado quando se tratava de defender Flora e então avançou sobre Richter sem se preocupar com a varinha que estava nas mãos dele. Richter o atingiu com um feitiço e Duarte caiu desmaiado. Flora tentou gritar, mas soluçou novamente e cuspiu uma semente de pêssego, sua garganta ficou ferida e ela cuspiu sangue também.  
  
- Levantem-se todos. - ordenou Richter - Vamos voltar à câmara.  
  
Snape levou Duarte, Rony e Harry, Neville e Hermione ajudou Flora que mal conseguia parar de pé.  
  
- O que está pretendendo, Richter?  
  
- Já vão saber, professor Snape. - Richter os escoltou até a câmara e na entrada dela parou - Vocês três, deixem esse garoto idiota e Duarte ali.  
  
Richter apontou para os galhos que saíam do solo, eles se aproximaram do local e repousaram Neville e Duarte no chão. Richter acenou com sua varinha e os galhos tomando vida os laçaram e os prenderam.  
  
- Você, sua garota sabichona, vá para junto deles. - Hermione mordeu o lábio - Vamos, ou quer que eu a faça desmaiar também? - ela obedeceu. Logo estava presa como os outros. Richter se aproximou de Flora. - Agora, minha doce e querida Flora, vamos voltar ao que tratávamos antes de sermos interrompidos. - ele segurou o rosto dela - Você vai ou não vai me ajudar? - ela acenou que não, soluçou, caiu no chão e cuspiu uma noz envolta em sangue - Você não me deixa opção, Flora. - Richter apontou a varinha para Snape e os outros, os galhos começaram a apertá-los com força. Flora tentou se arrastar até eles - Que comovente, Flora... você tentando salvar a vida de seus amigos enquanto que não pode salvar nem a si mesma. - ela soluçou novamente, agora parecia totalmente engasgada, ela foi ficando vermelha e não conseguia mais respirar.  
  
- Flora! Flora! - gritavam os garotos.  
  
- Pare, Richter, você vai matá-la! - bradou Snape.  
  
- Agora seu querido professor pede por você, Flora. Acho que... vou começar por ele. - Richter apontou sua varinha para Snape - Vai me ajudar? - ela acenou que sim - Ótimo! - ele desfez o feitiço que lançara nela.  
  
Flora parou de sufocar, cuspiu apenas sangue e finalmente conseguiu respirar. Ela se levantou e correndo foi até Snape.  
  
- Professor... - disse ela arfando e tocando o rosto dele - O senhor está bem?  
  
- Sim, estou... mas e você?  
  
- Eu... estou melhor. - Flora olhou para Duarte inconsciente - Duarte! - ela foi até ele - Duarte... ele... ele está frio. Richter, o que você fez? O que fez a ele? O que fez a meu irmão?  
  
- Não se zangue, Flora... ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito. - Richter apontou sua varinha para Flora e a fez voar até o grande galho que se enrolava na frente do bulbo. O galho começou a se mover, envolveu Flora e a puxou até o bulbo, depois Richter apontou sua varinha para onde saía a mucilagem e a congelou para poder entrar na câmara.  
  
- O que quer, Richter? Por que está fazendo isso?  
  
- Bem, professor... isso é uma longa história. Que começou há quase vinte anos atrás com a descoberta de um Herbólogo muito famoso. Friederich Wilhelm Sommer.  
  
- O pai de Flora?  
  
- Isso mesmo, professor. Graças à descoberta dele, estamos aqui hoje.  
  
- Friederich morreu há muito tempo, Richter, não entendo o que...  
  
- Calma, professor... eu explico. Aliás, Flora começará a explicação. Diga- nos, querida, o que é essa planta? Mas explique em linguagem de gente. Sim?  
  
Flora olhou para os lados, observou os galhos, as raízes, os brotinhos e o bulbo e também fitou o enorme casulo que havia em cima dele.  
  
- Esta... esta é uma... uma planta carnívora de bulbo submerso pantaneira... mas... não pode ser... ela... eu nunca...  
  
- Você nunca imaginou que pudesse ser verdade. Nem você e nem mais ninguém, mas... eu descobri que era, querida. Enquanto todos naquela maldita Associação ficavam descobrindo, analisando e desenvolvendo coisas com as plantas eu... Simon Richter descobri anotações secretas de seu pai que falavam sobre esta planta... o que era, como se desenvolvia... tinha até algumas sementes e raízes secas dela guardadas. Sabe que ele tentou fazê-la brotar, querida? Mas ele era muito burro... não acreditava em seu dom de falar com as plantas e não a levou quando tentou cultivá-la no Amazonas... idiota, morreu devorado por ela.  
  
- Seu maldito! - gritou Flora.  
  
- Bem... eu, como acreditava em você resolvi... que poderia me ajudar... da outra vez quase deu certo.  
  
- Outra vez?  
  
- É professor... há quatro anos atrás, quando quase nos casamos, não é princesa? Esta planta é muito delicada antes de brotar e só pode ser plantada em um ano bissexto. Eu tentei cultivá-la há oito anos atrás, mas era muito complicado. Ela só consegue brotar em solo especial, que só há em Beauxbatons, Amazonas e Hogwarts e precisava de cuidados especiais. Como Flora é a melhor do ramo e estávamos no Brasil há quatro anos atrás tentei... convencê-la a me ajudar, sabe?  
  
- Com um feitiço de sedução? - bradou Snape.  
  
- Isso mesmo... com um feitiço de sedução, mas... não deu muito certo, ela resistiu ao feitiço. - Richter parecia furioso - Ela resistiu ao feitiço por que ela já era apaixonada por outro. Por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia, ela resistia e não se apaixonava por mim. Eu tive que ir ao extremo, lancei outro mais forte ainda, um que a fizesse pensar que eu era o homem que ela amava há anos e continua amando até hoje.  
  
- Cale-se, Richter. - gritou Flora.  
  
- O feitiço não deu certo porque você é um incompetente, Richter. - gritou Harry - Ela só conheceu o professor Lupin há três anos.  
  
- Lupin? Quem é esse Lupin? - indagou Richter com ar de desprezo - Não faço idéia de quem seja, mas sei que não é a ele que Flora ama.  
  
- Por favor, Richter. - pedia ela - Por favor...  
  
- Flora, você ainda é muito distraída. Não percebeu aquele dia em que conversávamos nos jardins que eu tentei te enfeitiçar novamente? Àquela hora eu soube que você continuava o amando e que eu só conseguiria controlá- la se o liquidasse, se o tirasse do caminho. E você me trouxe até ele... Obrigado, Flora, facilitou tudo para mim. Confesso que fiquei apreensivo quando a Associação mandou Duarte para cá, claro que eu já tinha planos para ele também, mas com ele aqui te vigiando o tempo todo seria mais difícil. Por sorte encontrei aquele garoto que apesar de estúpido sabe lidar com plantas. Aproveitei-me da baixa estima dele e o fiz pensar que cultivava algo que iria apenas impressionar e encantar os colegas.  
  
- Seu cretino! - gritou Hermione - Como pôde se aproveitar de Neville?  
  
- Foi tão fácil... o único trabalho que tive foi o de enfeitiçar a planta, camuflando-a para que Flora não percebesse algo de estranho. Também fiz com que Duarte voltasse antes do programado e aproveitei para me livrar dele de vez fazendo com que se demitisse, mas você tinha que se meter... tinha que defendê-lo e me fazer ir embora. Bem... como pode ver eu não fui, fiquei escondido aqui no subterrâneo, só aguardando... até que chegou o dia.  
  
- O que você vai fazer, Richter?  
  
- Eu? Nada, Flora, mas você vai. Você vai controlar esta planta para mim assim que ela florescer. Ela é muito, mas muito forte, sabia? Controlando-a poderei ter o poder que sempre desejei ter. Serei reconhecido e respeitado e mais ainda... casando-me com você, serei o dono da Associação e serei rico. Resolvi unir o útil ao agradável.  
  
- Você será preso, Richter. Isso sim.  
  
- Não, professor. Não vou porque não haverá ninguém que possa contar aos outros o que eu fiz. E quando o senhor não viver mais, Flora não conseguirá resistir ao feitiço.  
  
- Eu? Você enlouqueceu? O que tenho a ver com esse feitiço, seu idiota?  
  
- Ah... havia me esquecido. Esse é seu grande segredo, não é Flora? Somente Duarte e seu diário sabiam disso... mas quando eu consegui mantê-la sob meu controle você me contou. Tudinho... claro, já que você ia se casar com seu grande e único amor, por que não contar tudo o que sentia por ele?  
  
- Pare, Richter! - implorou ela chorando.  
  
- Flora! Você está chorando! Tsc, tsc, tsc... não devia fazer isso, seu amado não gosta. É uma das normas de conduta que ele estabeleceu para você. Não é mesmo? Não chorar, não ficar pelos cantos amuada, não ser tão desastrada, andar direito, ser estudiosa... quanta coisa. Ah, Flora... você mudou, se transformou só para agradá-lo, só para satisfazê-lo e ele nem sabe. Quando eu consegui enfeitiçá-la e controlá-la fiquei surpreso. Você me contou tanta coisa, se declarou tão... apaixonadamente. - Richter segurou o rosto de Flora, fazendo-a encará-lo e imitou uma voz feminina - "Eu te amo, professor Snape. Eu te amo muito. Eu sempre o amei, professor Snape". Quantas vezes tive que ouvir isso de você, Flora? Quantas? - Richter a sacudia furioso - Tive que pedir para me chamar de Simon... uma brincadeira, eu disse... mas era para que os outros não percebessem.  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram assombrados com a revelação, olhavam de Flora para Snape e de Snape para Flora. Snape ficou atordoado, olhava incredulamente para Flora e lacrimejava.  
  
- É verdade, sabia professor? Ela o ama mesmo, senão não conseguiria resistir tanto. Alguns bruxos baianos me contaram que apesar da ilusão que criei, ela não seria enganada por muito tempo, então resolvi me casar logo com ela... mas esse Duarte... sempre por perto querendo convencê-la a desistir... mas Flora estava decidida e então apressamos o casamento. Não foi fácil, não foi nada fácil... ter ela tão perto de mim, dizendo a cada cinco minutos que me amava, aliás, que amava ao senhor... Flora é tão bonita e... tem um corpo maravilhoso. - Richter levou a mão ao colo dela.  
  
- Não me toque, seu canalha!  
  
- Bem... Flora é linda, ia se casar comigo e eu sou homem... não conseguia resistir mais... Ela não quis ir para a casa em que vivia com Duarte então a levei para a minha, mais especificamente para o quarto, mas quando eu ia beijá-la algo aconteceu e ela... despertou... livrou-se do feitiço. Acho que era algum tipo de vínculo... ou o sentimento que ela tinha... ou então ela achou que seu querido professor jamais seria tão ousado como fui... esse... - Richter ficou furioso - Ela conseguiu resistir ao feitiço de controle mais forte que existe. Ela conseguiu resistir à maldição Impero.  
  
- O quê? Seu maldito, como pôde fazer isso a ela? - Snape se debatia querendo matar Richter.  
  
Harry e Rony diziam palavrões horríveis a Richter e Hermione os ajudava.  
  
- Quem diria que a doce e frágil Flora pudesse ser tão forte... Mas com poder do feitiço ela ficou sem lembrar de nada, para minha sorte.  
  
- Maldito seja, Richter. - ela chorava com a cabeça baixa.  
  
- Bem... tudo isso não importa agora. - Richter se voltou a Snape e aos outros - Vocês todos vão morrer mesmo, está na hora da planta florescer.  
  
O casulo pulsava cada vez mais rápido.  
  
- Não, Richter... por favor, não... Não faça isso, eu... eu faço o que você quiser... qualquer coisa...  
  
- É claro que fará, Flora, você se casará comigo... Agora fique quieta, vai ser rápido e depois... você não irá se lembrar de nada. - Richter ia caminhando lentamente até eles, as folhas e flores que estavam nos galhos das paredes se abriram e Flora pôde vê-las. Surpreendentemente ela começou a rir.  
  
- O que foi, Flora? Enlouqueceu com o desespero?  
  
- Você é um idiota, Richter. - disse ela ainda rindo.  
  
- O quê? - Richter foi até ela  
  
- Um idiota e dos grandes.  
  
- Explique-se! - ele apertou o rosto dela com a mão.  
  
- Não percebe, não é? Não sabe a diferença...  
  
- A diferença do que, mulher? Fale!  
  
- Esta planta, Richter... é uma pterófita...  
  
- E o que tem isso?  
  
- E uma planta masculina... e as pterófitas masculinas são surdas quando nascem. Ela não irá me ouvir e eu não poderei comandá-la. Quando aquele casulo se abrir e a cabeça sair dele... ela vai nos devorar... a todos, Richter. A todos! A eles, a mim e a você!  
  
- Mentirosa! - Richter a esbofeteou. Snape o xingou enfurecido.  
  
- É verdade... e-eu... Flora me contou... - balbuciou Hermione - Ela não conseguia falar com o trepadeira que queria namorar Jeanie... ele era surdo ainda.  
  
- Você vai morrer, Richter.  
  
- Não! Você vai fazer o que quero e... - a câmara tremeu, o casulo começava a se abrir - Não! Flora! É mentira, não é?  
  
- Não, Richter...  
  
- Eu... vou sair daqui e... vou escapar... mas antes. - Richter foi a direção a Snape - Vou ter o gosto de matá-lo eu mesmo. Por sua culpa não consegui o que queria. Você vai morrer...  
  
- Não! - gritou Flora. Richter ergueu sua varinha, mas quando ia lançar o feitiço um galho se enroscou nela, a arrancou de sua mão e o agarrou em seguida, arremessando-o a parede. Richter caiu desacordado.  
  
- Jeanie! - gritou Flora - Vá até eles Jeanie, solte-os. - a planta foi até Snape, com seus galhos puxou os "tentáculos" que o prendiam. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu, Snape estava solto. Ela libertou Harry e os outros que correram a ajudar Snape a libertar Flora.  
  
- Snape! Flora! Estão aí? - era Hagrid que vinha pelos túneis com Sprout e outros professores.  
  
- Este... galho... é muito forte... - Snape soltou o galho, pegou sua varinha e tentou limpá-la, mas a mucilagem não saía. Ele foi até Richter, pegou a dele e tentou fazer o feitiço, mas não estava funcionando.  
  
- Não adianta, professor. Este é o galho principal... ele sai direto do bulbo, resiste a feitiços e é o mais forte. Não há como me soltar.  
  
- Não diga isso, Flora. - dizia Harry - Nós vamos conseguir. - o casulo se abria cada vez mais e já se via a cabeça da planta.  
  
- Vão embora! - pediu Flora.  
  
- O quê? Sem você nunca! - Snape continuava a puxar o galho.  
  
- Vão embora, por favor... vão embora...  
  
- Não, Flora!  
  
- Vocês vão morrer! - Flora pedia chorando - Vocês têm que sair daqui. Tirem Duarte e Neville daqui e vão... Jeanie... você tem que levá-los. - a planta sacudiu-se contrariamente e continuou a puxar - Vá Jeanie, vá... - ela não obedecia - Sua planta idiota e estúpida! - gritou Flora - O que você pensa que é? Meu bebê? Eu não sou sua mãe... só a aturo porque Duarte me pede. - Jeanie estremeceu - Não suporto mais tê-la sempre atrás de mim me seguindo, vá embora, não quero vê-la mais. Pelo menos quero morrer em paz, sem você. Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, vá, leve-os daqui e suma da minha frente, sua imbecil. - a planta recuou, agarrou Duarte, Neville, Richter, Snape e os garotos e começou a sair da câmara - Vá! Vá, sua estúpida! Vá embora!  
  
- Não, Flora ! - gritavam Snape e os garotos presos. A câmara tremeu mais ainda, o túnel começou a desabar, o galho que prendia Flora começou a se mexer e a ergueu nos ares. Ela viu a planta colocando sua cabeça para fora do casulo.  
  
- Meu Deus!  
- Nada, Dumbledore? - indagou Snape ansioso.  
  
- Não, Severo... a planta desapareceu, afundou-se mais ainda no subterrâneo e... Você sabe que tipo de planta era aquela, não?  
  
- Sim, Dumbledore, eu sei. - Snape estava bastante abatido.  
  
- E Duarte?  
  
- Pomfrey disse que ele está bem agora. Veja. - Snape e Dumbledore foram até a cama de Duarte - Ele quase morreu... aquele maldito Richter tentou matá-lo realmente, se a planta não o fizesse o feitiço o faria. Eu pedi a Pomfrey que o mantivesse inconsciente até que estivesse totalmente curado.  
  
- Fez bem, Severo. Vai ser um choque muito grande para o rapaz. É bom que esteja ao menos saudável.  
  
Jeanie estava enroscada na cabeceira da cama de Duarte e alisava os louros cabelos dele.  
  
- Mandei chamar Potter e os outros também. Acho que Duarte vai precisar do apoio de todos... de todos que são seus amigos e que amavam Flora.  
  
- E você Severo?  
  
Snape apenas olhou triste para o diretor.  
  
- Com licença! - eram Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville - Mandou nos chamar professor Snape?  
  
- Sim, mandei. Duarte vai despertar em breve e achei que fosse melhor se estivessem aqui.  
  
- Entendemos, professor. - disse Hermione.  
  
Madame Pomfrey se aproximou de Duarte acompanhada por Sprout e Hagrid.  
  
- Vamos acordar o rapaz. - a enfermeira esfregou uma poção nele e Duarte começou a se mexer.  
  
- Barbaridade, tchê! - exclamou ele acordando - O que foi que aconteceu? Richter! Aquele maldito! Onde está? - ele olhou ao redor - Ei, o que fazem aqui? Onde estou? Quero dizer... Neville! Você está bem? Onde está Flora? - ele a procurou por entre os amigos - Ela parou de cuspir sementes? Como ela está? Como está minha camélia?  
  
- Duarte...  
  
- Professor Snape... o que aconteceu? - ele notou que estavam todos chorando e se desesperou - Onde ela está? Onde está minha Flora? Onde está minha prenda?  
  
Snape e Dumbledore explicaram o acontecido e ele chorou tristemente a perda de sua querida amiga.  
- Onde está indo, Duarte? - indagou Hermione ao rapaz que estava tão abatido que nem parecia o gaúcho alegre e brincalhão que ela conhecera.  
  
- Estou indo levar o resto das coisas de Flora que estavam no dormitório dela em Lufa-Lufa para as masmorras. Quero tudo o que era dela pertinho de mim. Nesta semana fiquei meio aturdido, por isso não tive cabeça e nem coragem de ir até lá.  
  
- Você está terminando a pesquisa dela, não é?  
  
- Sim, estou. Falta pouca coisa. É claro que não farei tão bem quanto ela. O Salgueiro Lutador, por exemplo, não tenho nem como chegar perto dele, Jeanie contou a ele o que aconteceu com Flora e ele está muito zangado. Estudá-lo inativo não adianta muito, mas vou fazer o que posso. A Associação pediu e Flora ia querer assim... Bem... até mais, Hermione.  
  
- Até mais, Duarte.  
- Trouxe tudo, Duarte?  
  
- Sim, professor Snape. Não há mais nada lá. - Duarte abriu a mala e olhou para as coisas que pertenceram a Flora. Roupas, calçados, enfeites, livros de Herbologia e seu diário. Duarte o pegou, o abriu e o folheou. - Professor... acho que isto aqui deveria ficar com o senhor... Hermione me contou tudo o que Richter disse e... bem, acho que devia saber o quanto ela o amava. - Duarte entregou o diário a Snape - Eu dizia à Flora que se resolvessem filmar tudo o que tem aí, daria uma bela novela... mas eu estava enganado. As novelas sempre têm um final feliz. - Duarte começou a chorar e saiu da masmorra. 


	14. O Diário de Flora

Capítulo 13 - O Diário de Flora  
  
Snape ficou olhando para o diário, imaginando o que estaria escrito nele, o que Flora pensava e sentia. Só bem à noite ele teve coragem de abri-lo. No início o diário só falava da infância de Flora, de sua vida com seu pai, das viagens constantes pelo mundo até o desaparecimento dele. Ele chegou aos primeiros anos dela em Hogwarts e percebeu apenas algumas referências a ele, sempre com medo e receio. Quando chegou ao quarto ano percebeu que ela o citava mais e até o descrevia. Snape começou a lê-lo mais atentamente.  
- O professor Snape me pegou saindo do lago e entrando no castelo toda molhada. Ele vai me punir fazendo com que eu lave todos os corredores do castelo e à noite, vai levar dias... é horrível ficar limpando tudo isso e ainda mais com ele me olhando o tempo todo... de dia faz calor, mas à noite faz frio e a água gela minhas mãos... ele teve pena de mim, viu que eu estava ficando resfriada e me levou chocolate quente, talvez ele não me odeie.  
  
- O professor Snape me chamou por aquele apelido que odeio novamente, como eu detesto isso. Ele é tão inteligente, será que não percebe que eu falo a verdade?  
  
- Então eu desci as escadas correndo para me livrar do Horsht e trombei com tudo no professor Snape. Eu quase caí, mas ele me segurou, ele é mais forte do que parece e tem um cheiro tão bom, senti meu rosto queimar na hora. Aí o Horsht apareceu, achei que fosse meu fim, afinal ele é Sonserino e o professore Snape é o diretor da casa dele, mas o professor olhou para ele e o mandou ir para Sonserina. Horsht saiu e o professor olhou para mim, não sei porque, mas eu me senti presa pelo olhar dele. Ele não disse nada e foi embora sem sequer ralhar comigo.  
  
- As garotas ficam o tempo todo debochando de mim, porque sou desengonçada, alta demais, magricela e tenho o quadril grande e para piorar meus seios estão crescendo cada vez mais, tenho passar uma faixa bem apertada neles para disfarçar... Por que tive que nascer com o corpo deformado? De rosto pareço com mamãe, mas meu corpo... Vou para o banheiro feminino do primeiro andar, fico falando com a Murta, nós nos entendemos bem e todos acham que é somente ela que está chorando...  
  
- Eu fiz de novo... estraguei outra poção e vou ficar de detenção amanhã... o professor Snape ficou falando o tempo todo me explicando porque aquela poção tinha que ser feita apenas com a mão esquerda...Ele fala muito bem e eu adoro a voz dele, é tão bonita. Eu adoro quando ele faz a chamada só para ouvi-lo dizer meu nome.  
  
- Todos tomaram o antídoto e eu fiquei por último... achei que ele ia me matar, fiquei escondida no fundo da enfermaria... ninguém estava mais cheirando a coisas e foram embora, mas ele sentiu meu cheiro... cansou de procurar... a enfermeira sobre aquele cheiro e ela não sabia o que era e saiu. Ele olhou ao redor e disse baixinho que foi o cheiro mais gostoso que já sentiu na vida e foi embora... Quando eu entrei ele me olhou admirado, acho que sentiu o cheiro e o reconheceu... perguntou se eu não ia tomar o antídoto, eu disse que não e ele não insistiu.... Acho que ele gostou mesmo, vou prestar mais atenção às coisas que ele gosta.  
  
- Eu sou uma idiota, tenho que ficar chorando à toa pelos cantos, o professor Snape me pegou de novo e disse que odeia esse tipo de coisa. Eu não quero que ele me odeie, quero que ele goste de mim.  
  
- Riram de mim, pois perceberam que estou da altura do garoto mais alto que há no sexto ano e estou apenas no quinto. Disseram que ficarei como Hagrid... pelo menos Hagrid acredita em mim e é meu amigo. Não me importo de ficar como ele... será que o professor Snape me acharia muito feia? A Murta acha que não sou feia, mas ela é uma fantasma...  
  
- Eu não conseguia partir o bezoar de modo algum, o professor segurou minha mão e me ajudou a apertar o alicate. As mãos dele são tão grandes, macias e quentes. Senti um calor se espalhando por todo meu corpo, aí um frio percorreu minha espinha, meus pelos se arrepiaram e comecei a tremer. Ele percebeu que estava estranha e até perguntou se eu estava passando mal... e eu adorei tudo aquilo.  
  
- Tomei a poção ao invés de passá-la no cabelo, todos debocharam de mim, o professor mandou que todos se calassem e me deu detenção... esta noite eu tive que picar raiz de gengibre selvagem e espirrei mais ainda, ficava mudando de cor a toda hora. Eu percebi que o professor às vezes sorria, tentei espirrar mais ainda e descobri a cor de que ele mais gostava... verde. Que coincidência, é minha cor preferida também. Só vou andar de verde agora.  
  
- Horsht correu atrás de mim dizendo que como era seu último dia em Hogwarts que eu não escaparia dele... achei que ele ia realmente me matar, corri feito louca e quando descia a escada principal escorreguei, caí, e desci rolando... professor Snape foi arrastado comigo, todos riram... O professor Snape disse que eu tenho que aprender a me controlar... na detenção ele me mostrou como fazia... o trasgo correu em sua direção e ele nem piscou... eu desmaiei... Pensei que ele ia ralhar comigo, mas ele me deu uma poção para que me acalmasse e apenas me mandou ir embora.  
  
- Estou no sexto ano e ainda me sinto uma criancinha chorona, tenho mais vontade de chorar quando vejo o professor Snape, sinto tanto calor e meu estômago dói.  
  
- Acabei de ter um sonho tão estranho com o professor Snape, tenho até vergonha de descrevê-lo aqui. Não entendi bem o que fazíamos e porque estávamos... acordei suando, mas gostei muito.  
  
- Queria tanto que mamãe estivesse viva... professora Sprout não é a mesma coisa e a Murta é tão inexperiente quanto eu. Queria poder falar sobre o que sinto quando estou perto do professor Snape... papai entenderia, mas ele também... Hagrid disse que eu não ficarei como ele e riu, fiquei de certo modo aliviada e ri também...  
  
- Aquela cretina da Evelin Wilks me paga. Como ela ousa chamar o professor Snape de chato, tirano e perseguidor? Se ela não ficasse tagarelando sobre seus sapatos novos e fosse mais estudiosa ele não teria dado aquele sermão dela e nem descontado os pontos da Corvinal. Se ele não me criticasse eu continuaria sendo uma perfeita idiota, desastrada e chorona. Melhorei muito, mas perto dele parece que eu fico mais desastrada ainda... A Murta inundou o banheiro quando ela entrou estragando os sapatos novos dela, como rimos depois...  
  
- Eu me sinto entorpecida quando percebo que ele está olhando para mim, aí sempre derrubo ou quebro algo. Adoro os olhos dele, são tão lindos e penetrantes.  
  
- De novo aprontei na detenção... professor Snape saiu eu olhei para a gaveta e vi uma foto... malditas cobras, me morderam o tornozelo quando peguei a foto... não eram venenosas, passei o tônico e parou de sangrar... que incrível, parece um "S", não quero que saia, é "S" de Severo Snape...  
  
- Estou me sentindo tão desengonçada, cresço cada vez mais e não agüento mais essas faixas me apertando os seios... Esta noite sonhei que não eram as faixas que... acordei quase passando mal, tive que tomar banho frio e as garotas do dormitório acharam que eu estava ficando doente.  
  
- As garotas entraram no banheiro e me viram nua... começaram a me chamar de peituda... chorei tanto que elas ficaram com pena e prometeram não contar a ninguém... me ajudam com as faixas... um feitiço, mas fiquei com medo que desse errado... deformada por deformada...  
  
- Eu disse que a gente devia precisar de um vaso bem maior que os das mandrágoras quando os nossos pais nos plantam para nascermos, a sala inteira riu e debochou de mim. A professora Sprout fez com que se calassem... um livro, ela me disse que eu já tinha dezesseis anos e tinha que saber de umas coisinhas, vou lê-lo à noite... que vergonha, que vergonha, então é assim... não fazia idéia, como sou lerda. Se bem que agora entendo aqueles sonhos que tenho e o que sinto quando estou perto do professor Snape. Acho que eu o amo.  
  
- Que droga! Quando ele chegou perto de mim para me fazer uma pergunta eu comecei a tremer e gaguejei, se fosse só por isso... licença para ir ao dormitório, tive que trocar... ainda bem que não é como com os garotos...  
  
- A semana toda eu não chorei e não derrubei nada, mas saio escondida para conversar com aquela velha árvore, pobrezinha, está tão amedrontada... Ele me puxava e eu não largava a árvore. Nunca me senti tão confusa, não queria deixá-la, mas queria ir com ele... raio caiu na segunda árvore ele me puxou com força e me pegou em seus braços, me senti tão bem, tão perto dele, até me esqueci da árvore... nos derrubando... estava sangrando, fiquei desesperada, gritei tanto, não queria que ele morresse...  
  
- Meu ombro já está bom, mas o professor Snape continua na ala hospitalar, vou vê-lo pela manhã... me ver na frente dele por pelo menos dez anos e eu vou embora, escrevi à Associação de papai... mas como convidada, não quero que saibam que eu quis ir, o professor Snape detesta pessoas covardes, eu sou covarde e não quero que ele me deteste mais ainda.  
  
- A professora Sprout enfim aceitou e parto logo depois do almoço para o Brasil. Sentirei saudades dela, de Hagrid, do diretor Dumbledore, da Murta e do Salgueiro Lutador, mas sei que sentirei mais ainda do professor Snape... mas não posso mais ficar, ele salvou minha vida e quase morreu por isso. Eu o amo, mas não posso impor minha presença a ele.  
  
- Aqui no Brasil é tudo tão diferente, já havia me esquecido... conheci um rapaz maravilhoso, ele é igualzinho a papai, no jeito e na aparência... Duarte é incrível, acreditou em mim assim que eu disse que falava com as plantas e nem pediu provas... disse que ia me produzir e comprou umas roupas novas para mim... disse que eu tinha muito potencial e que me levaria para a academia com ele... não Academia de Herbólogos e sim academia de ginástica... estou gostando, meu corpo está ficando diferente, todos ficam me olhando e não debocham, Duarte disse que eu estou um arraso.  
  
- As garotas me detestam, pois Duarte e eu andamos sempre juntos, ele diz para eu não ligar, pois os garotos o detestam também por ele ser popular com as garotas... Ele disse que nós fazemos o casal perfeito, mas só de "fachada", ele disse que assim nosso IBOPE aumenta.  
  
- Duarte bateu no Leandro por causa... não gosto quando aqueles rapazes me "cantam"... Duarte os espantou e fomos embora, o professor Snape jamais diria tais indecências.  
  
- Duarte me ensinou a dançar, eu contei quando o professor Snape recusou ir ao baile com aquela professora esquisita de perfume enjoativo, ele disse que não ia com uma mulher que não sabia se vestir e nem dançar direito. Eu serei uma boa dançarina, assim quem sabe um dia quando eu o reencontrar possamos dançar juntos...  
  
- Nos formamos amanhã, minhas notas até que não foram ruins, consegui os NIEM's, mas acho que o professor Snape acharia pouco... a professora Sprout não poderá vir, que saudades dela... Duarte e eu arrasamos no baile... vamos trabalhar na Associação juntos, que bom eu não queria me separar dele, eu o amo, mas não do modo que amo o professor Snape, eu o amo como a um irmão.  
  
- Ando menos desastrada, faço muitas coisas da maneira trouxa e Duarte diz que meu lado trouxa é o equilibrado e o lado bruxa atrapalhado... ele me ajuda muito... adora minha comida e a mãe dele me ensinou muitas receitas... ela pensa que vamos nos casar, Duarte riu muito e depois me olhou com uma cara estranha, achei que ele ficou com nojo, mas depois me beijou na testa e foi andar a cavalo... o pai dele é tão implicante... eu o encontrei nu com uma garota no celeiro, ela me xingou e ele a tocou de lá furioso...  
  
- A mãe de Duarte morreu e ele está arrasado... ela falou comigo antes de morrer, me contou um segredo e implorou para que eu não contasse a ele nunca, então nem vou escrever aqui... o padrasto e ele brigaram feio... Duarte e eu vamos morar juntos, minha mãe deixou uma casa muito grande e antiga em São Paulo e Duarte adora aquela cidade. Duarte fez questão de pagar a reforma já que eu só recebo o salário de funcionária da Associação...  
  
- Já é a terceira namorada que Duarte larga por mim, não quero atrapalhá- lo... prefere ficar sozinho a ficar sem mim... O Matheusinho ficou babando... confesso que uso biquínis pequenos na praia, mas Duarte está sempre comigo e ele me defende dos engraçadinhos... ele disse que o que é bonito é para se mostrar, ri bastante, mas me lembrei do professor Snape e acho que ele não aprovaria esse tipo de atitude exibicionista...  
  
- Aquele Richter é tão estranho, fica falando umas coisas para mim, Duarte não o tolera... achei a foto que roubei da sala do professor Snape, senti um frio na barriga quando a vi, pensei que não fosse sentir mais aquilo, pensei que era apenas uma paixãozinha de adolescente...  
  
- A Lú, a Tati e a Marina me levaram em uma praia de naturismo, Duarte insistiu em ir junto, disse que queria manter os engraçadinhos afastados, elas não deixaram e disseram que ele queria espiar o corpo delas, (como se ele precisasse desse pretexto) eu acreditei nele, mas elas não deixaram... no começo foi estranho... achei interessante ficar... ninguém mexeu conosco... ontem sonhei que estava na praia com o professor Snape e ele gostou, imagine eu então...  
  
- Um louco me laçou em Barretos e tentou me beijar, Duarte se descontrolou e deu-lhe um soco na cara... convidada para posar nua, que absurdo, Duarte achou graça, mas afastou o agente dizendo que "tudo isso" já tinha dono...  
  
- Sei que fui atrevida, mas pensei que era o professor Snape, só que quando olhei ao redor vi que não era a masmorra e nem era o professor que me deitava na cama, era o Richter, então me apavorei e não permiti... Duarte chegou e me salvou... Não sei o que aconteceu, só me lembro de estar com o professor Snape...  
  
- Pensei que aquele Lobisomem ia me matar, eu não me lembrava de feitiço algum, mas ele não o fez, apenas ficou me olhando e quando voltou ao normal pela manhã me contou que havia acabado de vir de Hogwarts e que trouxe uma pouco da poção que o professor Snape preparava para ele... Que coincidência, o Lobisomem é Remo Lupin, o mesmo de que o Salgueiro Lutador havia me contado e que esta naquela foto... o professor é tão bom o ajudando.  
  
- A Associação me pediu informações sobre plantas que inibem ou repelem o Lobisomem, sei de algumas, mas não são muito boas... descobri que é o professor Snape quem pediu, vou revirar o mundo todo até encontrar para ele... Duarte disse que não permitirá que eu vá sozinha, apesar de ser perigoso eu gostei, é claro...  
  
- Duarte e eu estamos na França, ouvimos falar de algo sobre Lobisomens... na Romênia, mas só há contra vampiros... Austrália, nunca havíamos visto coalas voadores... é tão frio aqui no Tibet, mas pelo menos há neve e eu adoro neve... fugimos do Iete e... aqui na África é tão legal, alguns lugares lembram o Brasil... a Mortalha Viva me envolveu... Patrono de Duarte me salvou... para longe... eu o olhei e parecia com a Sharon Stone, mas com muito silicone, Duarte ficou envergonhado... eu sempre soube que ele preferia as loiras e mais velhas...  
  
- Entramos na Floresta Negra... salvamos a pobre garotinha do malvado Elfo da Bavária... maldito Tronquilho, quase me cegou... pensei que fosse se afogar, mas Duarte domou o Hipocampo e trouxe a alga para mim... depois que a Malagarra me mordeu fiquei mais desastrada ainda... Duarte me trancou por cinco dias até que o efeito passasse... aí o Centauro me seqüestrou... casar comigo, Duarte indignou-se, desafiou-o... então Jeanie foi por trás e o segurou, fugimos...  
  
- No Uzbequistão... achei uma planta incrível, vou tentar analisá-la... temos que fazer algumas perguntas a um Lobisomem, vamos até Remo... chegou o Sírius Black, ele e Duarte se desentenderam e ele não quer que continuemos a pesquisa. Acha que o professor Snape tem alguma má intenção... nos prendeu, nos contou que ele fora um Comensal da Morte... estou tão triste... mas ele me salvou e me ensinou tantas coisas... Remo disse que ele não é mais... eu acredito e Duarte também... ficamos todos amigos.  
  
- Acho que Sírius está me cantando... tenho certeza agora, o que quer dizer que faz tempo e que todos já perceberam... eu o acho bastante interessante então resolvi aceitar o convite dele para sair esta noite, Duarte acha que talvez dê certo... sem chances, Sírius é bonitão e charmoso, mas ainda penso no professor Snape, então nem permiti que me beijasse, ele entendeu... Duarte e Sírius não se desgrudam... aconteceu de novo, peguei Duarte com uma garota, aliás, ele e Sírius com duas garotas... me xingaram novamente e Duarte expulsou as duas, Sírius ficou indignado com ele... Remo riu tanto da cara dele...  
  
- Parto para Hogwarts amanhã, faz dez anos que saí de lá, Duarte diz que meu castigo terminou, eu disse que não, que não tive oportunidade de voltar antes, então ele disse que eu tive sim e que não fui porque ainda sou apaixonada pelo professor, eu neguei e ele disse era coisa do inconsciente... não consigo esconder nada de Duarte.  
  
- Cheguei a Hogsmeade, não agüento de ansiedade, vou a Hogwarts imediatamente... primeiro às estufas e vi a professora Sprout, que saudades, não a via há três anos... diretor Dumbledore... às masmorras... quando o ouvi falando meu nome tremi toda e senti aquelas coisas de novo... me virei e o vi, como ele está bonito, os homens com o passar do tempo ficam mais charmosos, acho que sou como mamãe, papai dizia que ele gostava de homens mais velhos e charmosos... o professor está tão mudado, achei que ia me esganar depois do que Jeanie fez e de eu ter tido um acesso de riso, mas apenas me chamou por aquele apelido e depois ficamos conversando... ele está tão gentil... ninguém aqui acredita em mim ainda, apenas Hagrid, claro.  
  
- Preciso de ajuda para fazer as poções, vou pedir para o professor Snape... será que ele vai permitir que eu deixe a Anilaria lá?... os garotos falavam indecências de mim e então o professor os surpreendeu... as bombas explodiram e os lambuzou... ficaram envergonhadíssimos... tive um acesso de riso e engasguei, o professor me ajudou, fiquei bem próxima a ele, pude sentir que ele continua cheirando bem... O morcego me assustou... falei das cobras e quase me entreguei falando da cicatriz de meu tornozelo. Conversamos muito, falei tanto e tanto e ele ria de minhas histórias, achei tão lindo ele rindo... quando saíamos encontramos com os alunos indo para a aula, já era manhã nem percebemos.  
  
- Fui à Floresta com Hagrid, Hermione, Harry, Rony e Neville... é tão maravilhosa... acreditaram que eu falo com as plantas e elas comigo, os garotos estão envergonhados ainda, mas eu os achei legais... quando voltamos vimos a confusão na estufa... conversei com a o anêmona e aí dançamos... acreditaram em mim... estava com tanto calor que fui ao lago, o professor Snape me acompanhou... carta de Duarte, ele virá para Hogwarts... saudades dele... O professor Snape me repreendeu e disse para que eu não entrasse novamente no lago, eu quase chorei na frente dele, mas ele mesmo me acalmou e me elogiou, adorei... Mostrei a ele as fotos e revistas sobre o Brasil, ele achou tudo tão estranho e ficou constrangido com as fotos em que eu estava de biquíni, eu sabia, ele é um cavalheiro.  
  
- A Anilaria floresceu maravilhosamente e ele estava comigo o que foi melhor ainda. Tive vontade de beijá-lo quando ele tocou meu rosto, quase o fiz, mas os alunos chegaram e estragaram tudo. Por sorte nem ele e nem ninguém percebeu... mulher tem uma sorte com essas coisas... acho que Duarte tem razão, eu continuo o amando, mas agora é diferente porque conversamos e eu sei mais coisas sobre ele...  
  
- Estávamos juntos em Hogsmeade, fiquei tão contente... derrubei um vidro... ele me afastou dos cacos e tocou meu braço... fiquei arrepiada, eu bem que gostaria se ele tivesse me tocado na cintura, aliás, acho que eu gostaria se ele me tocasse em qualquer lugar... fiz um esforço tremendo para me controlar... trombei com Neville... Duarte me puxou e começou a rodar comigo... surpresa maravilhosa... fomos ao Três Vassouras, me senti tão bem ao lado de Duarte e do professor Snape, as pessoas que mais amo na vida.  
  
- Duarte aprontou uma das suas, passou a noite com a Rosmerta e... o professor não achou ruim até riu das trapalhadas dele... Duarte me disse que eu ainda estou apaixonada e eu confirmei... ele gostou do professor e o professor dele, estou feliz por isso.  
  
- Tentarei ajudar o Neville, pobrezinho é tão distraído e desastrado, mais do que eu era quando estudei aqui.  
  
- É um sonho, só pode ser um sonho, o professor me convidou para ir ao baile com ele... pena que a pareceu o Richter... Duarte quase o matou... ele contou ao professor o que Richter me fez, o professor disse que deveria ter deixado Duarte acabar com ele. Eu gostei, claro, mas ele só queria me proteger como Duarte fez, por ser meu amigo, queria que ele tivesse ciúmes de mim... O baile foi maravilhoso, dancei muito com ele e ele me elogiou... quis me contar que foi Comensal e eu disse que sabia... Duarte chegou e estragou tudo eu estava disposta a seguir os conselhos dele e ser mais insinuante... dançamos mais e eu estava maravilhada... ele dança tão bem... mais perto dele... que ele me beijasse, queria muito... Duarte está aqui agora me pentelhando para ver o que eu estou escrevendo, diário... se desculpou e disse que vai explicar para o professor, como quem não quer nada, o que significa "ficar", mas acho que o professor Snape não é desses e nem eu sou...  
  
- A Hermione começou a ofendê-lo e eu saí... ficamos nos lembrando de quando eu estudava aqui, que memória ele tem e ainda disse que eu tinha charme para desastres... vendo as fotos... ele era uma gracinha... a mãe do Harry era linda, acho que o professor não tolerava muito mesmo o pai dele... Duarte está indo sempre ver a Rosmerta, esta noite ele chegou todo empolgado e veio aqui para meu quarto... caiu no sono e agora está falando o nome dela... Ele pensa que me engana dizendo que é ela que está atrás dele, é claro que ela está, mas ele também não a deixa esperando...  
  
- Neville está estranho, sempre nos jardins e com as mãos sujas de terra, mas não há nenhuma planta mexida por lá.  
  
- Duarte me fez passar a maior vergonha, pediu meu sangue para a poção e disse... fui ao Salgueiro Lutador e fiquei lendo um pouco o que já havia escrito... carta de Remo... o professor me encontrou... viu a foto que eu roubei da gaveta dele quando cumpri detenção certa vez, ainda bem que ele não percebeu... Duarte me prometeu mundos e fundos, claro que sei que ele não cumprirá a metade e nem por muito tempo, mas eu o perdoei, não havia como não fazê-lo eu o amo muito... a Murta me contou que fez de propósito, eu disse a ela o que Richter havia me feito e ela o atormentou por mim, ela é ótima...  
  
- Richter me irritou, como pôde fazer aquilo com Duarte? Cretino!...vou ficar sem Duarte agora... Duarte disse que a Rosmerta chorou, ele também está meio choroso, por mim e por ela...  
  
- Eu e o professor conversávamos... ele beijou meu rosto e nós nos abraçamos, eu queria ficar assim para sempre e queria que ele me beijasse de verdade... será que Jeanie leu meu pensamentos? Ela se enroscou em nós e nos prendeu... caímos no cão e ela não soltou... meu ombro... eu adorei ficar tão perto dele, claro, mas tínhamos que nos soltar... rimos e conversamos no chão mesmo... como o corpo dele é quente... pena que minhas mãos estavam presas... Duarte chegou...  
  
- Há algo estranho acontecendo nos jardins... plantas estão tortas... elas estão de segredinhos.  
  
- Duarte convidou os garotos para ir conosco para o Brasil... vou adorar levá-los, mas eu queria mesmo e que o professor Snape fosse... Duarte disse que queria convidar a Rosmerta, mas ficou com medo de quando ela quisesse ir embora ele ter um acesso de loucura e casar com ela. Ele está apaixonado e não sabe...  
  
- Duarte diz que eu estou indo bem... sabotou minhas roupas, tenho certeza que foi ele... tomara que a festa seja boa, vou pedir para ele desfazer...  
  
- Que noite incrível! Duarte colocou água de cacto no meu vinho e fiquei bêbada... dancei como louca, agarrei-me ao professor Snape e dancei bem coladinha a ele, o chamei de meu amor e a Duarte de meu irmão... eu estava tão bêbada e assanhada que subi na mesa para fazer um streep tease, sorte que Duarte não permitiu, mas eu não calei a boca...corri pela rua, ri e gritei... me pegou nos braços e eu adorei... na masmorra... eu me joguei na cama dele e dormi sentindo o cheiro dele... tive sonhos maravilhosos... fiquei envergonhadíssima... Richter nos ameaçou... quem visse aquelas fotos imaginaria besteiras... eu o esbofeteei, pelo professor, por Duarte e por mim... mandei-o embora e Duarte ficará.  
  
- Duarte está perdidamente apaixonado pela Rosmerta e não quer assumir isso... mostrou umas fotos ao professor Snape... envergonhada, por sorte eu as peguei, tinha até fotos minhas e das garotas nuas... Outra carta de Remo... foto para o professor, Duarte me tocou da masmorra... Adoro quando ele me elogia, pena que é somente amizade... A professora Sprout e eu reviramos os jardins e nada... Neville estava mais estranho ainda, até me perguntou do Richter...  
  
- Duarte ficou comigo aqui no quarto até quase o amanhecer, ele enfim me disse que está apaixonado mesmo pela Rosmerta, mas que acha ser muito infantil para ela, eu o abracei e disse que ele era o homem infantil mais maravilhoso e encantador que qualquer mulher gostaria de ter... conversamos muito e até choramos um pouco... me perguntou do momento que descobri que estava apaixonada pelo professor e eu não soube dizer quando foi. Realmente eu não sei dizer o exato momento que me apaixonei por ele. Nnão sei se foi quando ele me levou chocolate, quando senti o cheiro dele ou quando ele tocou em minhas mãos. Eu não sei dizer. 


	15. Friederich Wilhelm Sommer

Capítulo 14 - Friederich Wilhelm Sommer  
  
Snape fechou o diário de Flora e ficou olhando para a água do lago onde meses antes Flora nadava tranqüila e sorridente. Ele se sentia triste e sozinho, as semanas passavam demoradamente e as aulas terminaram. No dia seguinte Hogwarts estaria vazia e ele não sabia o que faria, sentia-se perdido.  
  
- Boa tarde, professor. - era Duarte que chegava ao lago e se sentava ao lado de Snape - Chimarrão? - Snape aceitou - Terminou de ler?  
  
- Sim, terminei... obrigado Duarte... foi... devo confessar que é estranho eu ler tudo isso e saber o que ela realmente pensava e sentia eu deveria ter percebido.  
  
- Não, professor... o senhor ensinou Flora a se controlar direitinho, ela usava as passagens do diário... tudo o que o senhor havia dito para ela para tentar melhorar, era realmente um manual de conduta para ela. Eu a ajudava às vezes sabe... ela... ela tentava fazer as coisas do jeito que o senhor gostava, até parou de ser chorona... ela trocou o choro pelo riso... - os dois ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio.  
  
- Vai voltar à Associação imediatamente?  
  
- Não... eu e Jeanie não vamos mais voltar para lá... já enviei os relatórios das pesquisas, pedi demissão e vou levar os garotos para a fazenda. - Duarte começou a chorar - A presença dela está por toda parte na lá e... vai ser muito doloroso ficar lembrando... lembrando dela... o jeito dela falar...  
  
- O cheiro dela...  
  
- A risada...  
  
- O modo dela andar...  
  
- Ela conversando com Jeanie...  
  
- O cuidado em agradar...  
  
- Ela derrubando as coisas...  
  
- Ficando envergonhada...  
  
- Passando sermão em mim...  
  
- Ela o amava muito, Duarte...  
  
- Ela o amava muito, professor...  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- Dumbledore me avisou que Richter foi julgado e condenado.  
  
- Maldito! Eu deveria ter acabado com ele quando tive chances...  
  
- Flora não iria permitir.  
  
- É... ela achava que todos tinham direito a uma segunda chance.  
  
- Eu bem que gostaria de ter uma segunda chance.  
  
- Professor... quer vir conosco ao Brasil?  
  
- Eu... acho melhor não, Duarte. Os garotos... o que foi Jeanie?  
  
Jeanie se enroscava nos braços de Snape e Duarte e os puxava para os jardins  
  
- Ei... sua louca... o que houve?... qual o problema, tchê?  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
Eles chegaram aos jardins e viram um buraco imenso se abrindo no chão.  
  
- Barbaridade! A planta voltou...  
  
- Ela deve estar com fome... Jeanie... traga Dumbledore e os outros professores.  
  
Jeanie foi ao castelo, Snape e Duarte sacaram suas varinhas, um grande galho saiu da terra e começou a se balançar, logo vários galhos se espalharam pelo jardim. Os galhos se moviam derrubando árvores e remexendo a terra, eles não conseguiam contê-la. Dumbledore e os outros chegaram.  
  
- Por Merlin! - exclamou Sprout surpresa - Então esta planta existe mesmo. Cuidado! Ela está colocando a cabeça para fora e é carnívora.  
  
- O que podemos fazer, Sprout? Ela resiste a feitiços.  
  
- Temos que esperar ela abrir a boca, aí lançamos o feitiço.  
  
A planta foi saindo, ela estava bem maior que quando estava florescendo e ocupava quase todo o jardim dos fundos. Com o barulho muitos dos alunos foram até lá.  
  
- Ela voltou! - gritou Harry sacando a varinha.  
  
- É culpa minha. - choramingou Neville.  
  
- Calma! Calma! - pedia Hermione quase histérica.  
  
- Vem cá, Hermione. - disse Rony abraçando a garota - Eu te protejo!  
  
O bulbo estava todo para fora e a cabeça se projetava bem ao alto, ela se inclinou como se os encarasse, retirou um dos galhos para fora da terra e o deitou diante deles. Nele havia uma gigantesca folha enrolada como se fosse um casulo. De repente a folha começou a se abrir e todos viram que alguém estava lá dentro.  
  
- Flora! Flooooooooraaaa!!! - gritou Duarte e foi correndo ao encontro dela. Ele a agarrou e começou a rodopiar com ela gritando mais ainda - Flora! Flora! Minha querida, meu narciso, meu miosótis, minha primavera. Você está viva!  
  
- Duarte! - ela ria do amigo. Ele a carregou para junto dos professores.  
  
- Venha! Vamos sair do alcance desta planta.  
  
- Espere! Ele é meu amigo. - realmente a planta parara de se mexer e apenas os observava. Os professores correram até ela.  
  
- Flora! Minha menina! - Sprout a abraçou chorando, Hagrid mais ainda, quase as esmagando e Jeanie a envolveu carinhosamente.  
  
- Que bom que está bem, Flora. - disse Dumbledore sorrindo.  
  
- Realmente, querida... realmente... - McGonagall a abraçou rapidamente e se afastou enxugando uma lágrima.  
  
Snape se aproximou dela sorrindo.  
  
- É bom tê-la de volta, Flora.  
  
Ela o fitou lacrimejando.  
  
- Flora! Flora! - os garotos se aproximaram a abraçando.  
  
- É bom estar de volta... mas esperem... esperem... - Flora foi até a planta - Pode trazê-lo para cima. - então a planta colocou outro galho com casulo para fora e o deitou no chão - Abra! - a folha se abriu e um homem bastante alto, de cabelos claros e olhos azuis saiu dele.  
  
- Friederich! - exclamou Sprout e correu a abraçá-lo - Meu amigo, você está vivo! - todos ficaram surpresos.  
  
- Sprout! - Friederich retribuiu o abraço erguendo Sprout no ar - Minha cara, você continua a mesma... toda sujinha de terra... Dumbledore, que prazer em revê-lo... Hagrid, agora é professor... - ele foi cumprimentando a todos - Minerva... sempre elegante. - e beijou a mão da professora que parecia bastante perturbada.  
  
- Papai, sempre galanteador.  
  
- E você... é Severo Snape, não é mesmo? - Friederich apertou a mão do professor - Eu me lembro de você... flagrou Minerva e eu naquele jardim escuro durante seu baile de formatura, não é? - Snape sorriu. McGonagall ficou vermelha e Flora também.  
  
- Papai! Não seja inconveniente.  
  
- Imagina só, Flora... em que mundo você vive? Depois de dezesseis anos debaixo da terra eu posso... mas... este aqui... pelo que Flora me contou só pode ser Duarte. - ele apertou a mão do rapaz vigorosamente.  
  
- Isso mesmo! Sou o melhor amigo de Flora, senhor Sommer! Ela sempre me falou que o senhor estava vivo... certa como sempre... ei... não é que nos parecemos mesmo?  
  
- É verdade meu rapaz, parece até que estou diante de mim mesmo há uns trinta anos atrás ou mais... Eheheh, Minerva, Minerva.... aposto que a presença dele aqui te trouxe muito boas recordações, hein?  
  
McGonagall perdeu a fala e lançou a ele o mesmo olhar constrangido que Flora lançava a Duarte quando este dizia suas inconveniências.  
  
- Espera, espera, espera... - Friederich pareceu se lembrar de algo - Sprout, ganhei ou não ganhei?  
  
- Ganhou, Friederich. A planta existe mesmo.  
  
- Eheheh... até que enfim... três mil galeões... eheheh...  
  
- Mas Friederich... nos diga... como sobreviveu? Onde esteve esse tempo todo?  
  
- Eu explico, professora, mas antes... - Flora se voltou à planta - Obrigada, meu querido... - ela acariciou a planta que respondeu ao carinho a afagando com suas folhas - Pode ir agora... eu também sentirei sua falta... claro... nós iremos visitá-los... adeus... - a planta se enfiou de volta ao buraco, foi puxando seus galhos para dentro até que sumiu deixando apenas uma imensa cratera no meio do jardim.  
  
- Vamos entrando. - disse Dumbledore aos alunos - Vocês têm que se preparar para deixar o colégio amanhã. Vão... mas Harry... você e seus amigos, venham conosco. - os alunos voltaram a seus dormitórios, Dumbledore e os outros foram à sala dos professores.  
  
Flora via-se espremida por Duarte, Seu pai e Jeanie e foi praticamente levada carregada para lá.  
  
- Aí ao invés de ela me devorar, ela me acariciou e me levou pelo subsolo. Depois que elas nascem vão, instintivamente para uma ilha que fica no meio do Pacífico, tudo lá é gigantesco e há um pântano em que elas vivem.  
  
- Mas por que ela não te devorou, flor? - Duarte estava agarrado a ela - Não que eu não tenha ficado feliz.  
  
- É que ela é uma parente distante das Cycadeoideaceae. - ninguém, a não ser Duarte, Sprout, Friederich e Neville entendeu - Quero dizer, ela é uma prima distante de Jeanie e quando floresceu achou que eu era a mãe dela.  
  
- Por isso não morri quando a minha floresceu há dezesseis anos atrás.  
  
- Sim, papai, mas como não conseguia se comunicar com ela, não pode convencê-la a trazê-lo de volta à civilização. Não há ninguém naquela ilha, essas plantas são muito temperamentais, a minha até que começou a escutar rápido dado a seu desenvolvimento acelerado, mas precisei de semanas de conversa para convencê-la, ainda bem que treinei muita psicologia com Duarte.  
  
- Bah... por que diz isso?  
  
Flora sorriu e o beijou.  
  
- É filhinha e eu não conseguia me livrar daquela mucilagem... veja minha varinha. - Friederich mostrou sua varinha toda lambuzada.  
  
- Como vocês sobreviveram debaixo da terra? Especialmente você Friederich.  
  
- A planta cavou dutos e câmaras para que eu pudesse circular e respirar e me trazia água e algumas ervas e raízes comestíveis... arght... não agüento mais comer mato.  
  
- Pois eu vou preparar uma festança lá na minha fazenda e o senhor vai comer o melhor churrasco do mundo.  
  
- Churrasco? Adoro churrasco! Gaúcho, não?  
  
- Barbaridade! Claro, tchê! E a Flora vai dançar de prenda.  
  
- Ela deve ficar linda. Minha garotinha cresceu tanto... - Friederich apertou as bochechas de Flora - Quando eu a vi chegando lá eu achei que Deus teve piedade de mim e mandou uma mulher para me acompanhar, eheheh, mas eu a achei meio familiar e que surpresa a minha... era Flora, eheheh, está a cara da mãe... mas espera aí... você vive no Brasil... é linda assim... - Friederich tomou uma expressão séria que não convenceu muito - Tem se comportado bem, mocinha?  
  
- Claro! - respondeu Duarte - Bem até demais... eu é que sei... - ele começou a cochichar com o pai de Flora. Ela os olhava constrangida e vermelhinha.  
  
- É mesmo?  
  
- É...  
  
- Nossa! É quase uma freira... ela...  
  
- Ah, não... ela...  
  
- Jura?  
  
Jeanie se enroscou neles e tapou suas bocas.  
  
- Obrigada, Jeanie. - Flora se aproximou - Eles ficam bem melhores assim e... quero pedir desculpas pelo que disse a você... você compreende, não é?... ah, Jeanie... obrigada... eu te amo também... - Flora acariciou a planta - Digam-me... O aconteceu a Richter?  
  
- Eu explico! - Duarte se livrou de Jeanie - Ele foi para o "xilindró", acusado por usar um feitiço ilegal, uma maldição imperdoável, por tentativa de assassinato e pelo seu desaparecimento... sabe... não tive coragem de a declarar morta.  
  
- Só isso? - Flora se indignou - Você não bateu nele, Duarte?  
  
- É assim que se fala, minha bromélia... mas não foi preciso não, ele tentou fugir e... o professor Snape lançou um feitiço nele que fez com que todos os ossos do corpo dele desaparecessem. Ele ficou que nem um boneco de borracha jogado no chão... depois deram para ele a Esquelesse... mas acho que aconteceu algo, flor. - Duarte sorriu marotamente a Snape - Acho que alguém adulterou a poção, ele disse que estava queimando que nem fogo, eheheh.  
  
Flora compreendeu que os dois aprontaram, ela sorriu, olhou para Snape e sentiu seu rosto queimar.  
  
- Quero me desculpar, Flora. - disse Neville Longbottom se aproximando dela.  
  
- Não precisa, Neville, você foi enganado por Richter. Está tudo bem. - ela abraçou Neville e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Harry ficou enciumado e Snape mais ainda. - Quero agradecer todos a vocês... por tentarem me salvar. - ela também abraçou Hermione, Harry e Rony.  
  
- Ei,ei... larguem a minha menina, seus malandrinhos... Pensam que não notei, hein?  
  
- Papai...  
  
- Ai... meu estômago está roncando... será que te algo aí que eu possa comer?  
  
- Claro, Friederich. - afirmou Dumbledore Flora também deve estar com fome, o jantar será servido logo.  
  
- Papai... é melhor nos lavarmos primeiro. - eles estavam cheios de mucilagem.  
  
- É mesmo, querida... - concordou Friederich - Olhe só para mim, pareço um mulambento, todo esculhambado... Lembra com eu vivia cheiroso e arrumadinho, Minerva? - McGonagall cobriu o rosto com as mãos - Só não vou ter roupa que me sirva.  
  
- Nós usamos o mesmo tamanho, senhor Sommer. - disse Duarte - Vamos lá para as masmorras, meu quarto fica lá.  
  
- Ótimo, Duarte, cuide dele... eu vou para Lufa-Lufa então e...  
  
- Não, não, não, Flora. Eu levei tudo que era seu para as masmorras também. Vamos todos para lá.  
  
Flora, Friederich e Duarte foram para as masmorras com Snape. Duarte foi levando Flora nos braços e beijando o rosto dela, sem se importar em se sujar com a mucilagem. Ele ria contava sobre o desespero que sentiu e sobre ficar chorando durante horas no colo de Rosmerta que andava muito sensível e chorona também. Duarte, ao invés de ir para seu quarto, foi para a sala de Snape.  
  
- Suas coisas estão aqui, Flora. - ele abriu um armário que ficava bem no fundo da masmorra. Ela viu todas suas roupas e livros lá, mas não reparou que faltava o diário - Tome essa poção, é a única coisa que tira a mucilagem.  
  
- Você primeiro, Flora. Vou ficar conversando com Duarte e Snape um pouco.  
  
Apesar de envergonhada, Flora estava muito cansada e não quis sair de lá para ir para Lufa-Lufa ou para o quarto de Duarte, foi para o banheiro no quarto de Snape, tomou um delicioso banho e se arrumou toda. Quando ela saiu do quarto não viu nem Duarte, nem seu pai, apenas Snape.  
  
- O-onde eles estão? - indagou envergonhada.  
  
- Foram para o quarto de Duarte, seu pai foi se limpar.  
  
- Pro-professor e-eu... eu queria... agradecer por... ter tentado me ajudar.  
  
- Não me agradeça, Flora. Eu... bem, eu queria lhe devolver isso - Snape estendeu o diário a ela - Duarte me deu depois que... nós achamos que você estava morta e... eu não o teria lido se soubesse.  
  
Flora pegou o diário tremendo em ficou mais envergonhada ainda.  
  
- O senhor... o senhor leu? - a voz dela sumiu e duas lágrimas rolaram por suas faces.  
  
- Flora... eu... eu também não sei quando foi...  
  
- Qu-quando... foi o quê?  
  
- Quando foi que eu me apaixonei por você. - a voz de Snape estava embargada. Flora soltou um suspiro - Eu não sei se foi quando senti seu cheiro aqui quando chegou, se foi quando a vi sob a luz daquela Anilaria ou quando a vi nadando no lago... eu... Esse tempo todo que passamos juntos só serviu para fazer esse sentimento crescer e ficar mais forte, eu também não sei quando começou... eu só sei que eu te amo.  
  
Flora começou a chorar compulsivamente e tentava parar envergonhada. Snape a abraçou.  
  
- Não tenha vergonha de chorar, Flora. - Snape levantou o rosto dela e ela viu que ele chorava também - Eu te amo. - ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou apaixonadamente.  
  
- Mil galeões, senhor Sommer, vai encarar?  
  
- Claro! Não recuso uma aposta nunca... passa esse chimarrão para cá...  
  
Eles saíram do quarto de Duarte e foram rindo e conversando pelos corredores, abriram a porta da sala de Snape e viram ele e Flora ainda se beijando.  
  
- Há! - gritou Duarte. O casal se assustou - Eu disse! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Eles se beijaram antes do jantar.  
  
- Mas que droga! - bufou Friederich - Não é por vocês não, viu querida. Já era hora! Parabéns! - Duarte puxou Friederich e saiu com ele da sala.  
  
- Eu não acredito... eles... eles tiveram a coragem de apostar isso, humpf... tal pai, tal filho.  
  
- O que disse, Flora? Eles são...  
  
- Isso mesmo... bem... no meu diário... o senhor deve ter lido que a mãe de Duarte me contou um segredo antes de morrer, não?  
  
- Sim. E ela lhe suplicou para que não revelasse nada a ele.  
  
- Exatamente, professor Snape... ela me contou que o pai de Duarte era meu pai... ela viu uma foto dele em um livro que levei para a fazenda quando os visitei pouco antes dela morrer... meu pai era igualzinho a Duarte, professor e até mais mulherengo ainda. Depois dele se envolver com minha mãe ele foi fazer uma pesquisa no sul do Brasil e... conheceu a mãe de Duarte... aí...  
  
- Que incrível, Flora! Que coincidência!  
  
- É verdade, professor Snape. Acho que foi por isso que nos demos tão bem desde o início, somos irmãos... eu fiquei muito feliz... por isso o convidei para morar comigo, ele era a única coisa que eu tinha... mas agora tenho meu pai...  
  
- Flora! - Snape a sentou no sofá - Eu... eu sei que pode parecer tudo... tudo muito rápido, mas... lembra-se de quando Jeanie nos derrubou aqui e... eu, um pouco antes, havia dito que se você quisesse poderia ficar a eternidade aqui comigo... - Snape beijou as mãos dela - Você quer, Flora?  
  
- E-eu... se eu... eu... - Flora voltou a chorar  
  
- Você que se casar comigo, Flora?  
  
- É claro que quero! - ela se enroscou no pescoço dele - Ah, professor... eu sempre desejei isso... eu te amo... eu te amo muito, professor Snape.  
  
Snape começou a rir e segurou o rosto dela.  
  
- Que bom, Flora, mas ... eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa.  
  
- Uma coisa? É-é... - Flora começou a secar as lágrimas - para eu parar de chorar, não é? Não se preocupe, professor Snape... eu... - Snape a calou com um beijo.  
  
- Não é isso, Flora, pode chorar sempre que tiver vontade, mas eu acho que não vai ter muita, pois eu a farei muito feliz.  
  
Flora deu um sorriso radiante.  
  
- Eu quero lhe pedir para não me chamar mais de... "professor Snape". Pode ser?  
  
- É claro, professor... digo.. sim, Severo.  
  
- Ótimo! E... eu tenho que pedir a seu pai agora, espero que ele concorde  
  
- Sei que ele concordará e Duarte irá gostar muito, ele sabe de tudo, adora você e agora então... com certeza vai descobrir que é meu irmão, meu pai fala pelos cotovelos e deve estar relatando as aventuras amorosas dele. - Flora e Snape ficaram conversando e namorando na masmorra até que tiveram outro beijo interrompido.  
  
- Flora! - gritou Duarte entrando na masmorra como um furacão - O-o-o s-seu pai... ele... ele me disse que... que conheceu uma... uma... - Duarte não conseguia falar - uma...  
  
- Uma linda gauchinha em Erechim. - disse Friederich entrando - Alaíde Sacolé, eheheh... ela era uma garota incrível, realmente uma prenda, ela era filha de um fazendeiro, o pai dela tinha um nome bem esquisito. Em uma festa fomos até o celeiro e... eheheh... sabe como é, não? Eu não disse nem meu nome a ela, nunca mais a vi... me enrosquei com sua mãe quando descobri que ela estava grávida logo depois, Flora. Será que ela está bem? Será que se casou e teve filhos? - Friederich ficou matutando totalmente distraído e não percebeu nada.  
  
- Papai. Sabe qual é o nome de Duarte?  
  
- Não filhinha... Qual é?  
  
- Duarte, pelo padrasto, Sacolé pela mãe e Ariosvildio Herniaclides pelo avô... fazendeiro... de Erechim.  
  
- Oh, pobrezinho, mas que coincidência, você tem... - Friederich parou de falar e percebeu - O quê? Não acredito! Duarte! Meu filho! - os dois se abraçaram muito contentes - Que maravilha!  
  
- Flora! Flora! Isso quer dizer que somos irmãos e... - Duarte notou a expressão dela - Você já sabia! Já sabia e não me contou.  
  
- Sua mãe pediu segredo, Duarte... não me olhe assim... não... calma Duarte... calma... - Duarte avançou sobre ela, pegou-a nos braços e começou a jogá-la para cima.  
  
- Flora! Flora! Minha irmãzinha! Minha irmãzinha querida...  
  
- Duarte... Duarte... eu vou cair... pára Duarte... pára...  
  
Friederich e Snape observavam sorrindo a "fraternal" cena sorrindo. Enfim Duarte a colocou no chão e a beijou toda.  
  
- Eu já devia ter percebido, Flora, por mais amigos que nós fossemos, você não iria morar comigo e nem me dar tanta intimidade se não houvesse algo mais. Imagina só a cara de todo mundo lá na Associação quando eu contar que somos irmãos, o Matheusinho vai querer se aproximar e... êpa... Aí que nojo!  
  
- O que foi, Duarte!  
  
- Eu vi uma foto de minha irmã nua na praia! Arght!  
  
- O quê? - indagaram Snape e Friederich juntos olhando para Flora que quis desaparecer naquele momento.  
  
- Ah... foi mal, Flora. Pai, eu explico depois e... professor Snape, não é nada do que o senhor está pensando, eu garanto. Lembra da poção? Flora tem selinho de garantia ainda e... ai... - Flora deu um chute na canela dele - Ela explica depois, mas agora... - Duarte ficou ao lado de seu pai - Venha cá, Jeanie. - a planta obedeceu - Pronto professor Snape, pode pedir.  
  
- Ele não vai pedir. - afirmou Friederich.  
  
- Vai sim. - disse Duarte.  
  
- Não vai...  
  
- Vai...  
  
- Bem eu... não sei do que estão falando, mas quero pedir algo sim. - Flora se aproximou dele sorrindo e segurou em sua mão - Senhor Sommer, eu gostaria de pedir a mão de Flora e casamento.  
  
- Ah! - gritou Duarte - Eu sabia! Eu sabia! - e começou a pular e a abraçar Flora - Parabéns, professor, tem muita sorte!  
  
- Mas que droga! - exclamou Friederich zangado. Flora e Snape se surpreenderam.  
  
- Mas papai... por que...  
  
- Oh, filhinha, me desculpe, não estou negando não... podem se casar, é claro... perdi mais mil galeões.  
  
- Você vão ficar apostando tudo agora, é?  
  
- Claro que não, capuchinha. Só falta uma coisa. - Duarte voltou a cochichar com Friederich e a olhá-los sorrindo.  
  
- Como já fez o mais difícil que era pedir a mão... agora é só aproveitar... até dois dias. - disse Friederich finalmente - Sou um pai moderno e liberal.  
  
- Não, não, mais do que isso... mas até dez dias. - afirmou Duarte - Florinha é recatada.  
  
- Quanto?  
  
- Isso merece um valor alto... cinco mil galeões... se eles não fizerem até lá damos o dobro a eles.  
  
- Fechado! Mas... como saberemos?  
  
- Flora, conta tudo para mim.  
  
- Mesmo? Ótimo! Então... Até mais! Vamos para o refeitório se estiverem a fim de... descansar um pouco, mandarmos Jeanie trazer o jantar aqui para vocês... ou quem sabem umas frutas... Morangos!!!... Morangos são ótimos para...  
  
Duarte puxou seu pai para fora da sala.  
  
- Ei, Flora... está liberada daquele nosso trato... sobre a casa... - e saiu de vez.  
  
- Trato? Que trato?  
  
- Bem, Severo... Duarte e eu temos um trato que consiste em nenhum de nós levarmos a namorada ou namorado para dormir em casa e... - Flora teve um estalo e foi até Jeanie - Jeanie, o que eles apostaram? - a planta respondeu e Flora ficou novamente vermelha como um pimentão - Eu não acredito! - a planta saiu de fininho da sala.  
  
- Flora... eles apostaram o que eu estou pensando?  
  
- S-sim, Severo... eles apostaram isso mesmo.  
  
- Bem, então... confesso que pela minha vontade seu pai ganharia.  
  
- Severo!  
  
- Mas... - Snape a enlaçou pela cintura - Que tal se fizermos com que eles paguem nossa lua de mel? Podemos nos casar daqui há...onze dias. - e a beijou.  
  
- Severo... seria maravilhoso. Seremos muito felizes... mas Duarte vai ficar louco. Será a primeira vez que ele vai perder uma aposta.  
  
- E você não imagina o quanto vai me custar me controlar até lá. - afirmou Snape fazendo-a corar novamente - Mas... você me acha um cavalheiro e pretendo manter essa imagem que tem de mim. - ela sorriu - Só lhe peço uma coisa.  
  
- O quê, meu amor?  
  
- Depois que nos casarmos... você faz para mim o tal streep tease?  
  
- Bem... eu... saiba que nunca fiz um antes, mas... acho que consigo fazer sim... e... só que tenho lhe dizer uma coisa, isso não é de comer.  
  
- Eu sei. Duarte me contou o que é.  
  
- Duarte contou? Depois que... que... desapareci?  
  
- Não! Depois que... você foi para as estufas naquele dia que demitiu Richter... ele me explicou o que era e... explicou também que você não era disso.  
  
- Ai, que vergonha! Mas... ah, vamos nos casar mesmo. - Flora beijou Snape.  
  
- Flora, como faremos com nossos empregos? Eu estou a tanto tempo em Hogwarts.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Severo. Há muita coisa a ser pesquisada em Hogwarts e na Floresta Proibida e mesmo que não houvesse. Eu ficaria aqui com você.  
  
- Obrigado, minha querida.  
  
- Só que sentirei muitas saudades de Duarte.  
  
- Acho que não, Flora.  
  
- Não? Por quê?  
  
- Você me disse que ele é igualzinho a seu pai, não?  
  
- Sim. Igualzinho. Em tudo.  
  
- Então ele vai querer ficar perto do filho dele, em Hogsmeade.  
  
- O quê? Severo... você está querendo me dizer que... Duarte...  
  
- Isso mesmo, Flora. Rosmerta me procurou há dois dias e me pediu uma poção para descobrir se estava grávida ou não. Ela está e vai contar a ele hoje após o jantar.  
  
- Que maravilha! Mas Duarte irá querer levá-la.  
  
- Ela disse que não irá de modo alguém. Tem alguma coisa a ver com estrume, tripas de porcos e milho.  
  
- Que formidável, Severo... ficaremos todos juntos. Quando meu pai e eu vínhamos para cá, ele me disse que seu verdadeiro amor estava aqui em Hogwarts, ele nunca a esqueceu e a quer conquistar. Sei que é uma mulher mais velha... Você sabe quem é?  
  
- Sim, Flora. É Minerva.  
  
- A professora McGonagall? Que surpresa! Mas me diga... o que eles estavam fazendo quando você os flagrou nos jardins?  
  
- Bem, Flora... vamos passear pelos jardins após o jantar... aí eu lhe mostro. 


End file.
